<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Wild by Hunnyabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981639">Something Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnyabee/pseuds/Hunnyabee'>Hunnyabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Wild [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Imprinting, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Burn, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnyabee/pseuds/Hunnyabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of a sudden, Naomi's brother isn't going to college, he broke up with his girlfriend, and he keeps disappearing at odd hours. Keeping the family together all the way from Seattle is just one of the challenges that await her and her newfound family.</p><p>Note: This story contains wholesome family relationships and friendships. Slow burn romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Wild [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted from FFN! I figured I might as well share here, too.<br/>The title of the fic is actually taken from the song "Something Wild" by Lindsey Stirling Ft. Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness, which inspired me to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fridays were great days, usually. Everyone was in jeans and t-shirts, every email began with “Happy Friday!”, and, if she was lucky, she’d be out of the office before five. If Naomi was lucky <em> and </em> planned ahead, she wouldn’t have to do any schoolwork once she got home and could instead relax. </p><p>She was not very lucky. It was half past three and she had just received an urgent request for a meeting in the next hour minutes. Some presentation needed reworking immediately — a complete overhaul — before it was brought before the executive committee, and she needed to go through and make all the changes, run it through her manager for approval, and hand it over to the presenter with fifteen minutes to spare so he could do his own preparation. As far as internships went, she figured there could have been less important things she could’ve been doing. At least she got to be this close.</p><p>And at least she was in jeans.</p><p>Naomi was checking the file she had to make sure every metric on the presentation was correct and every change documented before handing it over to her boss. Her phone had been buzzing for the last ten minutes, and she’d chucked it into her desk drawer to avoid the tempting distraction. She couldn’t afford to lose time. </p><p>Once she sent it over to her boss for approval, she allowed herself to peek at the still buzzing phone. A handful of missed calls and several text messages awaited her. She scrolled through them, furrowed her brow, and checked her email for a response from her boss. Nothing yet. She called the number back and was immediately greeted by a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Oh, Omi, I’m so glad you called me back,” the girl on the other line said. Naomi had grown rather fond of her, but she knew this wasn’t a social call.</p><p>“I saw your texts. What do you mean he’s missing?”</p><p>A shaky breath. “I-I don’t know. I haven’t seen or heard from him since Wednesday, your mom said she hasn’t seen him, and he wasn’t at school. I haven’t been able to get ahold of him all day. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to worry you, but—“</p><p>“It’s fine,” Naomi interrupted. She glanced at her inbox to make sure her boss hadn’t yet replied. “I can try calling him. In the meanwhile, why don’t you try calling Billy Black? His friend is the chief of police in Forks, I think, so he might be able to get people together to search if necessary.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll do that now.”</p><p>“I’ll let you know if I can get ahold of him.”</p><p>“I’ll keep you updated.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>They hung up and Naomi quickly dialed her brother’s number. She felt like her mouth and her forehead were both frowning so hard that the creases would become permanent. It wasn’t like him to disappear — he’d never done it before.  The phone rang out until she got his voicemail. She tried again several more times with the same result before switching tactics. Perhaps text would be more helpful.</p><p>
  <em> Where are you? Are you alright? </em>
</p><p>The ping from her computer startled her, and she turned her attention to the screen. Her boss’s reply had come nearly ten minutes ago, as well as a message from the presenter asking for an update. She had no time to lose. Naomi went through and did the final changes as quickly as she could and sent it along before refocusing on her phone, where another call was coming in.</p><p>“Hey, Leah. What did Billy say?” Naomi asked. </p><p>“He told me not to worry and that he’d handle it.” She snorted. “Wouldn’t even let me help, just said to sit tight.”</p><p>“I’ll grab a weekend bag and head over there.” </p><p>“Thanks, Naomi.”</p><p>“Of course.” She bit her lip. “I’m sure Sam will turn up. We’ll find him.”</p><p>Naomi began gathering her things and sent a quick farewell message to her boss. The drive to the apartment she shared with her roommate wasn’t incredibly long, but every second in her car made her more worried. Naomi took deep breaths. She was a tornado of activity when she parked at her place, barely acknowledging her roommate in the living room. In almost no time she had thrown together a bag of clothing and headed back into her car, hoping she could make the next four hours fly by. </p><p>With only an hour of driving left to go, she received another call.</p><p>“Allison,” Naomi greeted.</p><p>“My dear Omi,” Allison said. “Are you coming?”</p><p>“I’ll be there in less than an hour,” Naomi replied. “Any word?”</p><p>“No... I’ve been keeping tabs with Billy but he says that La Push is out of his police friend’s jurisdiction. He’s asking Harry and a few others to help search.”</p><p>“We’ll find him, Allison.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“I’ll be there soon.”</p><hr/><p>When Naomi arrived in La Push, it was dark. She pulled up to the familiar driveway, a heavy feeling in her stomach. Allison was waiting in the living room for her. </p><p>“Oh, Naomi,” she said, throwing her arms around the girl. “It’s so good to see you.”</p><p>Naomi hugged her as best she could with the duffle in her hands. “It’s good to see you, too, Allison.” </p><p>“I’ve made dinner if you’re hungry. I can’t imagine you had the opportunity to eat. Shall I fix you a plate while you get settled?”</p><p>“That would be amazing.”</p><p>Her room was just as she left it. She supposed it was the guest room now, though she doubted they had any guests pass through. They’d left most of her old decorations up — photographs of the forest, the beach, and the wildlife, as well as strings of fake flowers and a tapestry on the wall behind the headboard. Naomi dropped her bag, thinking that she should leave some clothes here next time she had the chance.</p><p>Allison had served her some chicken and greens, and she couldn’t have been more thankful to the woman she thought of as her mother. “You are a godsend,” she said.</p><p>Allison smiled softly, sitting across from her with a glass of water tightly clutched in her hands. Her gaze fell onto the table, but her mind seemed far away.</p><p>“Hey,” Naomi said, placing her left hand on Allison’s wrist. “We’re going to find him.”</p><p>“It’s not like him to go running off….”</p><p>“I know, but we can’t assume anything. It’ll drive us crazy.”</p><p>“You’re right.” The older woman sighed. “Thank you for coming.”</p><p>“Of course. We’re family.”</p><hr/><p>Leah Clearwater, her brother’s girlfriend, came over late Friday night. She was so worried, Naomi almost thought her face would get stuck in the same creased expression. Saturday came and went. They hadn’t found him, despite mobilizing friends and family. All three of them were growing more concerned about Sam, but none of them wanted to speak it into existence.</p><p>By Sunday morning Naomi was driving back to Seattle to pick up more clothes and a thumb drive for important documents. She sent a quick message to her boss about the situation, and thankfully, her boss gave her the week off. After a restless afternoon nap so she could get a break from driving, Naomi piled a suitcase and her backpack into her car and headed out for La Push again.</p><hr/><p>“Hey, Carla,” Naomi said, her phone pressed between her ear and shoulder as she worked on folding her laundry. “I just wanted to let you know that it doesn’t look like I’ll be back this week.”</p><p>“Oh, sure,” her roommate said. “Just don’t expect me to do your laundry.”</p><p>“Funny enough, I’m doing that now.”</p><p>Carla made a hum of acknowledgment. “And your brother, he’s still missing, then?”</p><p>“Looks like it,” Naomi said curtly. </p><p>“Sorry. Didn’t mean to be insensitive.” Her tone softened. “I’m sure he’ll turn up soon.”</p><p>Carla was a journalism major who Naomi had shared a few classes with. They weren’t especially close, but they decided to room together when Carla got kicked out of her boyfriend’s place and Naomi’s other roommate moved in with a family member. It was just good luck that the topic of housing happened to come up while they were studying for an exam after one of their classes. Naomi wished that she and Carla would’ve become close friends, but it just didn’t happen. The two girls were rarely there at the same time.</p><p>“Anyway, thanks for letting me know,” Carla said. “I, uh, might have someone over. Just letting you know.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“And, um, maybe it’s not the time, but — if things keep going well — I might be moving out.”</p><p>“Oh.” Naomi frowned. “You mean soon? Or…?” She couldn’t afford the rent on her own. Naomi did not want to even consider that possibility.</p><p>“No, no,” Carla assured her. “I would wait until the lease is up in the summer. I wouldn’t do that to you.”</p><p>“You really had me worried there for a moment.” Naomi let out a sigh of relief. “Okay. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Good luck with the guy.”</p><p>“Thanks. I hope it works out this time.”</p><hr/><p>“How’s school?” Allison asked, peeking in through the doorway. Naomi looked up and smiled halfheartedly.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m getting more done than usual.”</p><p>“Your internship takes up a lot of time, huh?”</p><p>“Well, let’s just say I’m really looking forward to these next few weeks being over.”</p><p>“Where are you applying to transfer after this semester?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I was thinking about the University of Washington,” Naomi said, resting her chin on her interlaced hands. “Since it’s just finishing my bachelor’s, it doesn’t need to be far away.”</p><p>Allison was nodding, but her face scrunched up in such a way that Naomi couldn’t tell if she was happy or sad. The older woman went and pulled Naomi in a big hug. “You will always have a home with me.”</p><p>Naomi tightened her arms around her. “I know. Thank you. You never had to take me in and you’ve been nothing but wonderful since day one.”</p><p>“Come on,” she said. “Take a break from schoolwork and help me with dinner. I’m sure Leah will be passing by soon.”</p><p>It had become normal for Leah to arrive in the evenings, hoping to be there whenever they received any news about Sam. So far, there hadn’t been any, and over a week had passed. But it was too early to lose hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following Saturday, Naomi woke up in the middle of the night. Her heart was racing, and she sat up in bed, running a hand through her hair as she took stock of her surroundings. The clock on the dresser told her it was sometime after four in the morning, but she wasn’t sure she could go back to sleep. Any nightmare she may have had fled from her consciousness, and she was left only with the remaining adrenaline.</p>
<p>Naomi got out of bed and pulled her blanket around her shoulders. She went to grab the door but a sound stopped her in her tracks.</p>
<p>It sounded like footsteps. But Allison couldn’t have been up this early, could she? Maybe she’d been having trouble sleeping. The footsteps continued down the hallway in the direction of Sam’s room.</p>
<p>What if Allison couldn’t sleep and was hoping to find him there, like waking up from some bad dream? It had been two weeks now since he’d gone missing. Naomi stood behind her door, waiting for Allison to walk away so she didn’t have to catch her.</p>
<p>Five minutes passed by. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Perhaps Naomi had imagined it? She twisted the doorknob and carefully peeked out into the hall. No one.</p>
<p>She tiptoed down the hallway to the bathroom. Once she was done there, she headed to the living room and sat on the sofa in silence for a long while, lost in her thoughts, until she drifted off.</p>
<p>The sound of Allison’s voice awoke her. “Naomi? Couldn’t sleep?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” She stretched out and yawned. “Oh, I just woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t get back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Want to help me make breakfast?”</p>
<p>She perked up. “I’ll handle the bacon!”</p>
<p>There wasn’t a lot that Naomi knew how to cook, but she’d never been more relieved than when she learned how to stop charring the bacon. Allison may have been working on pancakes, but the air in the house just began to smell so distinctly of bacon grease.</p>
<p>They heard movement from the living room and the sound of a deep breath and contented sigh. Naomi and Allison looked at each other quickly, suddenly going tense.</p>
<p>Like nothing had happened for the past two weeks, Sam walked into the kitchen with his nose in the air, looking for all the world like a dog lured by the smell of treats.</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment before Naomi blurted out, “I would have made bacon weeks ago if I had known it was this easy.”</p>
<p>Allison seemed to have frozen in place, her jaw dropped. Sam didn’t quite want to make eye contact with either of them, but he went over and gave his mom a hug. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him in a vice grip.</p>
<p>“Sam! Oh, Sam. My son.” Tears were streaming down her face. Sam patted her back awkwardly.</p>
<p>The smell of burning food hit Naomi’s nose and she immediately rushed to take everything off the stove. She prepared three plates and as they sat down (once Allison had finally released Sam), she couldn’t stop staring at him. There was something different about him. He looked somehow...bigger. Taller? Muscles? He’d had muscles before, but she could’ve sworn he was lankier the last time she saw him. It had been some time. Maybe she just forgot.</p>
<p>“Well, where were you?” Naomi asked. “Not that we’re not glad you’re home, but we’ve been worried sick for two weeks.”</p>
<p>Sam almost froze when she asked, but just as quickly continued eating like she hadn’t spoken. In fact, he finished his plate in the same time it took her to finish a strip of bacon.</p>
<p>“Whoa. I guess you were hungry, huh?” Naomi hesitated, but then shoved her plate towards him. “Take it. I’ll make myself some more.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Naomi tried not to let his reticence bother her. He was never especially chatty, after all, and who knows what he could’ve gone through? What if it was something horrible?</p>
<p>But then, why was he acting so...normal? All things considered, anyway. He didn’t seem to want to talk at all, which wasn’t like him. It occurred to Naomi that perhaps it was Sam sneaking in that woke her up last night, and that it was his footsteps she heard, not Allison’s. Her mind was swimming with questions.</p>
<p>And worse, she burned her new bacon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Allison was making calls to everyone to let them know that Sam had been found. She used that word — <em> found </em> — as opposed to <em> returned. </em> But they hadn’t found him. He returned from somewhere, and he wasn’t talking.</p>
<p>Naomi dragged Sam out of the house. She could tell he was reluctant to walk with her, as if he’d rather be shut away in his room. She tried nudging him playfully, but he didn’t respond. Eventually, she got tired of it.</p>
<p>“All right, kid,” she said firmly, “what’s going on with you? Why are you being so cold with your favorite sister?”</p>
<p>“You’re my <em> only </em>sister.”</p>
<p>“That you know of,” she muttered under her breath. Sam clenched his fists and his lips pressed together firmly. She cursed inwardly, realizing now was perhaps not the time to be joking about their father. “Sorry. I could’ve been a little quieter.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Only with you.” Naomi smiled softly, sadly. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Naomi.” He stared straight ahead, his eyes guarded once more.</p>
<p>“You know you can tell me anything? And I’ll always be on your side?”</p>
<p>His eyes met hers, but he said nothing. She sighed.</p>
<p>“We don’t need to talk today. But I promise you, whatever happened to you, or wherever you went, I am always here for you.”</p>
<p>“I know, Omi,” Sam said. He still didn’t smile, but he threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his side. Naomi wrapped her arm around his back, and they continued the rest of the walk in silence.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She had to go back to her internship, back to her apartment, and back to class once Sam had returned. Sam went back to school and pretended as if nothing had ever happened. Leah had freaked out when she saw him, and she was crying and all kinds of worked up over him. She wouldn’t take her eyes off him for a second. Naomi’s first night back in Seattle, Leah called her to ask if she knew where Sam had disappeared to.</p>
<p>“I have no idea, Leah,” she replied tiredly.</p>
<p>“That’s insane. He won’t talk to anyone, not even his mom, about it.” Naomi could practically hear Leah’s frustration boiling over. “Honestly…? I think he’s delusional. I don’t know what happened but clearly something’s not right.”</p>
<p>He didn’t want to talk about it. Allison and Leah (and Naomi, if she were being honest) were convinced he had some sort of insane episode where he ran off. He gave them no explanation and it was the only thing that seemed to make sense. After a while, they stopped asking when they realized he wouldn’t budge, but it didn’t stop them from worrying.</p>
<p>The next few months were rough for Naomi. She didn’t know how Sam was doing because whenever he responded to her, he made it sound like things were vaguely okay. Then, she’d receive a phone call from either Leah or Allison about something or other related to Sam. </p>
<p>First it was that he seemed withdrawn and tense. He spent weeks on edge, like he was expecting something to happen. Allison was worried about her son, but she was mostly just glad to have him back. Sometime later, Old Quil paid Allison a visit and suggested Sam speak with some of the Elders — to either lift his spirits, get advice, or what, Naomi didn’t know, but Allison was on board.</p>
<p>It seemed like Sam was back to normal when they went to Seattle for her associate’s degree graduation ceremony. Naomi, Allison, Sam, and Leah all went out to dinner and it felt as if nothing much had happened in the last couple months. Sam was finishing high school in another month — Leah still had another year to go. Allison was working at the preschool on the reservation. Naomi was applying to transfer schools for her last two years. Things were normal. Whatever the Elders had said to Sam, it seemed to have worked.</p>
<p>It didn’t work for very long, though.</p>
<p>“Congrats!” Naomi cheered, giving her brother the tightest hug she could muster for as long as she could hold it. “You did it!”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he replied. He wrapped his arm around Leah’s waist, and she all too happily tucked herself into his side and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>“Where are you going to go next?”</p>
<p>Naomi distinctly noticed how Sam’s face had tightened. “I haven’t decided.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, honey,” Allison said, patting his cheek affectionately. “You have time.”</p>
<p>In the weeks after Sam’s graduation, Naomi started getting worrying calls again. </p>
<p>He snuck out at night. There were large spaces of time where he didn’t answer his phone and was nowhere to be found. Naomi didn’t know if she believed that these behaviors came out of the blue, or if they were just noticeable now that it was summer and Sam had nowhere to be but home or with Leah. He’d lost contact with most of the friends he had in school. If he wasn’t home, Allison would call Leah. If he wasn’t with Leah, Leah would call Naomi — and Leah called Naomi a lot.</p>
<p>“What if he’s doing drugs?” Leah asked.</p>
<p>“What drugs would he even be doing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! <em> Drugs </em>! Whatever that means.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think he’d be doing drugs anyhow?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Naomi,” Leah deadpanned. “All I know is that I don’t know where he is half the time, and the other half he’s either stuffing his face with food or knocked out asleep. Oo — what if,” she gasped, “what if it’s <em> steroids? </em> You know, he’s gotten really muscular in a short amount of time.” </p>
<p>“Despite the speculation, you seem really nonchalant for someone whose boyfriend could be doing drugs,” Naomi said, chuckling.</p>
<p>Leah sighed. “Maybe it’s because I don’t really think he’s the kind of guy to be a druggie. But, still...he’s been acting weird, you know? We still don’t know what happened those weeks he disappeared.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe he went through something traumatic. He might not be able to handle telling us. As long as we’re here for him, I’m sure he’ll tell us one day.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>No. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Omi,” Leah said, and Naomi could hear the emotion in her voice. “I’ll make sure Sam knows I’m here for him. After all, we’ve got our whole lives together to look forward to. I’m not giving up on him.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it.” And she was. “How are your folks? And your little brother?”</p>
<p>“Seth is the most annoying ball of sunshine. Kind of the opposite of <em> your </em>little brother, actually….”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naomi was getting tired of making this drive. When she first moved out to Seattle after high school, she thought she would be home every few months. Nowadays she was heading out there every other weekend. She’d basically moved half of her wardrobe back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always good to have you back, Naomi,” Allison greeted her as soon as she’d gotten out of her car. Her hugs had become tighter every week that passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you expecting me…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison’s mouth puckered for a moment. “No...I’ve been waiting for Sam. I haven’t seen him in a few days. I know he comes home because I hear it sometimes late at night, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi wrapped an arm around Allison and led her inside. “Maybe you should call up some of your friends. What about Mrs. Morganroth? Or Mrs. Clearwater? When was the last time you spoke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a while,” she admitted. “But—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to talk with Sam. Leave that to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “I suppose I can call one of the girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Naomi smiled. “In the meantime, I’ll go to the grocery store.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison’s brows furrowed. “You don’t need to worry about that, honey. I’ll take care of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” she insisted. “I...er, my internship ended last week so I’ll actually be staying for a little longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omi, why didn’t you say anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scratched the back of her neck. “I didn’t want to add anything else to your plate. Besides, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your apartment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that…our lease is up soon and we’re not going to renew it. My roommate Carla is going to stay with her new boyfriend, and I’m waiting to hear back about a dorm at UW and if they’ll let me move in early. If that doesn’t work out, I might come back here for the rest of the summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget about the dorms,” Allison said. “Just stay here the rest of the summer. If you’re not working or going to classes, you might as well not pay for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. I guess you’re right. Thanks, Allison.” Naomi smiled. “Now, go call one of your gal pals, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>There would always be something special about First Beach. It wasn’t the prettiest beach she had ever seen, and it wasn’t even a tolerable temperature most of the year, but it was her favorite. She could walk back and forth along the shore for hours, feeling the sand sifting under her toes, tasting the salt in the air. Something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> was so much more magical than anywhere else. The water calmed her. She had seen so many sunsets here. She and her best friend Jessy were always here in the summers between high school. It was also the place she first met Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like to remember things from back then, and she didn’t blame him. In fact, he couldn’t stand to be reminded he had a father at all. Naomi didn’t have that hatred for Joshua Uley. In fact, in some ways, she preferred him to her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi knew that she had a father in the same way most people knew they had next-door neighbors — they were nearby, in theory, but you don’t ever really see them. Sometimes, her mother would point him out to her if she saw that the Uleys were out and about. Naomi’s mother was always angry about the fact that Joshua Uley had a wife and a child with said wife, and she was never very good at keeping her comments to herself. Naomi had seen Sam several times from a distance, whenever her mother pointed the family out (scornfully), but she had never gotten the chance to play with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not until First Beach, anyway. Somehow, miracle of miracles, her mother had allowed her to attend a birthday party at the beach for her classmates. Her mother dropped nine-year-old Naomi off early in the day, when the food was still being set out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi hadn’t known her classmates very well, but she had begged her mom to buy them presents anyway. She didn’t remember what the presents ended up being, but Naomi could never forget the moment she brought the gifts to the girls’ mother. Sarah Black had given her the warmest hug that she had ever gotten at that point and she almost hadn’t wanted to let go. But Mrs. Black had Rebecca and Rachel, not to mention Jacob, so she did let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had seen Sam and his mother at the girls’ birthday party, Naomi knew she was going to get in big trouble once she got home. She had gone and introduced herself to him anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother never came back to pick her up, and a year later, Joshua Uley left La Push.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked me to meet you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi looked over her shoulder at Sam. Though she admired his attempt at beach attire (he had arrived shirtless), she didn’t think cutoff jeans were going to be very comfortable in the sand. She patted the space next to her on the sand, where she was leaning against a log. He acquiesced and looked out over the horizon with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in time for sunset,” she said happily, leaning her head on his shoulder. He was incredibly warm and she wondered, briefly, if he had a fever. He didn’t seem sick, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are sunsets everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like this. Not like here.” They sat in silence, listening to the gentle lapping of waves against the sand and watching the colors change until the sky grew almost entirely dark. Naomi turned to Sam. “Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me that wasn’t calming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, having trouble fighting a smile. “Yes, it was calming. Did you call me here just to watch the sunset?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she mocked, feigning offense. “But no. I wanted to chat. I feel like we haven’t been able to do that in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right.” He mirrored her, resting his left arm on the log behind him to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I thought I’d start off by talking about what’s going on with me, and then you’ll talk about what you’ve been up to. Sounds good?” She didn’t wait for him to agree. “I’m going to UW in the fall. My lease is running out soon, so I’ll be here for the whole summer until I can go dorm at UW. I managed to get a transfer student scholarship, so that will help. And I think that about covers me. Your turn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam chuckled. “I’m glad you’ll be staying for the summer. Leah will be glad to hear it. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by the way. I know she worries and calls you all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only some of the time.” He gave her a face. “Okay, maybe a lot. But it’s fine. Keeps me current.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In any case, everything’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Naomi said. “I’ve been pretty worried, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ruffled her hair. “Nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse you!” Naomi snapped at him, immediately retaliating on his hair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the younger one. That means you have no ruffling privileges.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, speaking of hair — why did you decide to cut yours?” He used to have long silky black hair, just like she did, but he’d since cropped it short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Just needed a change.” Sam stood up and she let him pull her up. “We should head back. I’m sure Mom has something happening for dinner. Did you drive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Guess we’re walking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More time to talk,” Naomi said, tucking her arm into one of his as they headed home. “Did you start a new fitness routine or something? You’re real beefy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...my friend and I did, actually. We go running and hiking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, and I’m sure you’re bench pressing tree trunks. Which friend, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jared,” he said. “Remember him? Dr. Cameron’s son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember.” She hugged his arm. “I’m glad you’re hanging out with friends again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her for a moment, then looked away. “Anyway, if I don’t pick up, you can bet I’m probably with Jared. You know there’s no signal further up the mountain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense. Just be careful, please? And maybe give us a heads up so I don’t get panicky calls from either your mother or girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner and a Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You should invite Jared over," Naomi said. "Not that I'm not taking you at your word, but it would make Allison feel less worried."</p>
<p>"I'll think about it," Sam replied. The smell of buttery garlic bread was overwhelming. Leah couldn't have picked a better moment to arrive. Naomi went and helped set the table with Allison, and Sam went to go fetch Leah. They entered together and Sam pulled out her chair for her, and she rolled her eyes with a teasing smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Leah said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>"You'll have to show me how to make this carbonara next time," Naomi said.</p>
<p>"I thought you said you were cooking tonight, Omi?" Leah asked as Sam fixed her plate.</p>
<p>"I made the bacon!"</p>
<p>Allison laughed. "It <em>is</em> her specialty."</p>
<p>Leah shook her head. "I don't know how you survive by yourself in Seattle."</p>
<p>"Mostly frozen or cafeteria food," Naomi replied, plucking a few pieces of garlic bread.</p>
<p>"That's awful." Naomi shrugged. "Well, maybe you can learn some recipes this summer while you're here?"</p>
<p>"We'll try," Allison said. "I might need to invest in a fire extinguisher."</p>
<p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Naomi said with a laugh. "What about you, Sam? What are you going to do when you leave for college?"</p>
<p>Sam, long since having dug into his meal, didn't seem to be in any hurry to finish his current bite. The mood at the table had decidedly turned awkward and Naomi couldn't figure out why until Allison pursed her lips and answered for him.</p>
<p>"He isn't going to college," she said curtly. Naomi gaped at her brother.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Naomi asked. "We spent so long applying last year. You even got a scholarship! Why would you give that up?"</p>
<p>Sam kept his head down, a hard look on his face that made him look older than he really was. Then again, he'd been looking older for some months now. "I got a job on the Rez. Working with the Elders on construction and stuff."</p>
<p>"Construction? On the Rez? But —"</p>
<p>"Drop it, Naomi," Sam interrupted, his jaw clenched. Naomi had never shut up faster. She looked down and stuffed her face with food, despite having lost her appetite just now.</p>
<p>"No," Allison said suddenly. "I would love to hear more about why you've decided to throw away your future. You worked so hard in school, and you got a full <em>scholarship</em> that would've paid your way through college, or at least most of it. You could've stayed with your sister in Seattle!"</p>
<p>Sam didn't respond, but his muscles tensed. Leah seemed torn between agreeing with Allison and wanting to defend Sam.</p>
<p>"Go easy on him!" Leah said, her face still conflicted even as she spoke up. Allison's eyes widened. "Obviously he's still having a hard time with whatever happened months ago and he wants to be close to home. Right?"</p>
<p>She nudged Sam. He took a deep breath to compose himself and nodded. "Right," he said tightly. He stood up quickly and excused himself from the table before heading out the door.</p>
<p>"Sam? Sam!" Leah got up to go after him, but Naomi grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>"Let him cool off," Naomi said.</p>
<p>Allison pushed away her plate and got up. "Sorry for dinner," she said tearfully, and retreated to her bedroom.</p>
<p>Leah and Naomi looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't we go after him?" Leah asked, her eyes wide and full of fear. "What if he disappears again?"</p>
<p>Naomi frowned. She went to get her phone so she could call him and noticed Sam's phone on the kitchen counter. "He left his phone."</p>
<p>Leah bolted out of her seat. "If we hurry, maybe we can still catch up to him!"</p>
<p>"Did you see the speed with which he headed out the door? And we don't even know which direction he went in."</p>
<p>"We have to try!"</p>
<p>Naomi sighed. "Get in the car. Maybe if we drive around we'll find him. It's a small Rez...where could he even go?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>They drove around for an hour and must've covered everywhere Sam could've possibly gone to, notwithstanding the forest. But it was nighttime and both of them knew that would've been a terrible idea. Naomi drove back home to check if Sam had returned, but he hadn't, so she ended up dropping Leah off at her house and promising to let her know if he turned up. The poor girl was already convinced he would be missing for another two weeks.</p>
<p>When she got back home, Naomi had a thought. She grabbed Sam's phone from the kitchen and searched through his contacts. Big sisters had a right to do that sort of thing, right? She scrolled through until she found Jared Cameron and added his number to her phone. It may have been late, but perhaps he could help her find Sam.</p>
<p>It took several rings, but eventually he picked up.</p>
<p>"Uh...hello?"</p>
<p>"Jared, hi, this is Naomi Uley!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Sam's sister," he said. "Hey."</p>
<p>"Is Sam with you, by any chance?"</p>
<p>"...yes."</p>
<p>"He is? Can you put him on the phone?"</p>
<p>"I...think he's in the bathroom. Yeah. I'll tell him to give you a call."</p>
<p>"Well, he left his phone. I can wait, if anything."</p>
<p>"No, no," he insisted. "He literally <em>just</em> left so I'm sure it'll be a while. I'll just tell him you called and that he should head home. Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>"Oh, ok—"</p>
<p>"Uh, I gotta go, but I'll make sure to tell him. Bye!" <em>Click</em>.</p>
<p>Naomi pursed her lips, staring down at her phone with suspicion.</p>
<p>She decided to put away the plates and everything that had been left out after that impromptu end to dinner while she waited for Sam. He had to come back tonight. She trusted that he would. She was washing dishes when she heard the front door slowly open and she was thankful that she thought to turn off the water while she soaped them up.</p>
<p>"You better come talk to me and not run away to your room," she said loud enough for him to hear.</p>
<p>She rinsed the dishes as quickly as she could and dried her hands on a dish towel. Sam entered the kitchen, his footsteps reluctant. Unlike how he'd left, he was shirtless and now wearing cutoff jeans.</p>
<p>"I have so many questions," Naomi said with a sigh. Sam didn't respond. "Playing the quiet game, are we? All right. I'm not going to ask you about college or the scholarship, if that's what you're thinking."</p>
<p>Naomi leaned on her elbows on the kitchen counter while Sam pulled out a seat from the dining table, turned it to face in her direction, and sat down. He rested his elbow on the table, looking stoic.</p>
<p>"Did Jared tell you to come home?"</p>
<p>"He might have mentioned it."</p>
<p>"That's funny, since I doubt you were with Jared and you left your phone here." She held it up for him to inspect. "I'm pretty sure he was just covering for you."</p>
<p>Sam stared at her, but neither were willing to look away.</p>
<p>"You never were the most talkative, but you're especially quiet with me nowadays. What happened, Sam? If you don't talk to me, I can't help you."</p>
<p>"You can't help me, anyway," he said. "Trust me and just drop it."</p>
<p>"How am I supposed to trust you?" she hissed. "I don't even know who you are anymore."</p>
<p>He clenched his jaw and exhaled loudly through his nostrils. "I don't know what to tell you."</p>
<p>"Tell me what happened to your clothes."</p>
<p>"My—what?" The switch took him off guard. "They ripped."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Sam stood up quickly. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to my room."</p>
<p>"Sam, <em>please</em>."</p>
<p>He was shaking, just a bit, and took several deep breaths with his eyes closed until the shaking subsided. When he opened his eyes, they were tired and sad. Naomi tried to reach for him but he took a step back.</p>
<p>"You can trust me with anything," she insisted, trying not to let the tears well up in her eyes. "I will always be on your side. You're my little brother."</p>
<p>"I can't tell you," he said quietly. "Now, please stop asking."</p>
<p>"Why can't you—"</p>
<p>"I'm not allowed. Can we drop it?"</p>
<p>Naomi stared him down, but he wouldn't budge. She sighed. "Can you at least promise you'll call me if you get into trouble? I will always protect you."</p>
<p>A curious smile creeped up on his face, as if he thought the idea was humorous. "Sure."</p>
<p>"Stupid brother."</p>
<p>"I'm still here."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This One's for the Quileutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer got a little better once Naomi stopped asking Sam where he'd been and what he'd been up to. Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to do, but she didn't want to get into a fight with Sam, especially when nothing would come of it.</p><p>Naomi saw Jared once or twice. He and Sam seemed to have gotten rather close, given all their hikes and runs. Leah couldn't fault Sam for wanting to exercise or hang out with a friend, so even she was worrying less. Allison, on the other hand, started noticing that Sam was still coming and going at odd hours. She couldn't let it rest, and Sam started to just ignore her because it was easier. Things were not peaceful in the Uley household.</p><p>Since it was summer, there were more people on the reservation. Some tourists as well as locals from Forks would flock to the beaches. Kids from La Push who'd moved or gone away to study would come back to spend time with their families. Some of Naomi's friends from high school who she hadn't seen in ages were in town, and she tried her best to see each of them at least once.</p><p>Jessy was her favorite, though. She went to study in Alaska while Naomi had gone to Seattle, but they still wrote emails every so often. They didn't get to see each other in the winter since Jessy had gone traveling, but they had plans to meet up for breakfast at the cafe now that they were both in town.</p><p>Jessy was a much smaller Quileute than Naomi. She was also daintier by comparison, and always enjoyed weaving intricate braids into her long black hair. Naomi wasn't very good at braids, so she usually never wore any unless Jessy was in town to do them for her.</p><p>"It's so good to see you," Jessy said, sliding into the seat in front of Naomi. The pervasive scent of coffee held them over until the waitress came to take their orders and offer them each a cup.</p><p>"What have you been up to?" Naomi asked. "Still have that terrible roommate?"</p><p>Jessy waved a hand. "No, she's out of the picture, thankfully." She sighed. "I still never found that other shoe."</p><p>"I'm sure it'll turn up."</p><p>"Yes, but then what will I do with just one shoe?"</p><p>"Ah, yes. I forgot you mentioned chucking the other through her car window."</p><p>"Well, she deserved it for breaking into my car to steal them!"</p><p>Naomi laughed. "Definitely."</p><p>"Some people," Jessy complained, sipping at her mug. "Tell me, how's life been down here?"</p><p>"I'm still in Seattle, officially. Ish."</p><p>"Ish?"</p><p>Naomi shrugged. "I'm a little homeless right now. All my stuff is either at Allison's or in my car."</p><p>"Doesn't sound too homeless to me."</p><p>"I guess you're right." She took a deep breath of her coffee's aroma. "They really should make this less addictive."</p><p>"Where's the profit in that?" Jessy asked. "Hey, is your brother still dating that girl?"</p><p>"Yes, actually."</p><p>"Dang. What's it been, like three years?"</p><p>"More or less."</p><p>"Hmm. So your little brother is basically married. What about you?"</p><p>Naomi groaned. "I told you. I have my family. That's all I need."</p><p>"Whatever you say, spinster." Jessy smiled to let her know she was teasing. Naomi rolled her eyes. "I was actually wondering if you would help me out with something."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Jessy leaned forward. "I have this project, but I need a photographer."</p><p>"I don't really—"</p><p>"Don't give me that excuse," she interrupted. "I know your camera still exists somewhere. I'd love for you to use it."</p><p>Naomi sighed. "What do you need?"</p><p>Jessy beamed. "So I switched from regular design to video game design, and I'm looking for inspiration for the setting."</p><p>"You want a cold, rainy little village as a setting for a video game?"</p><p>"An indie video game, and yes."</p><p>"What would it even be about?"</p><p>She waved a hand. "I have my ideas. But my concern right now is getting a photographer for the scenery! So are you in?"</p><p>Naomi pursed her lips. "Hmm. Maybe if you pay for breakfast."</p><p>"Sold!"</p>
<hr/><p>Naomi did still have her camera. She and Jessy would spend a few weekdays every week taking photos in different locations. The first places they went were First Beach, Second Beach, and Third Beach, just due to their proximity. They took a canoe out to James Island to snap photos of it from afar. They took photos and videos of the Quillayute River. Then, they'd return to every location at different times of the day to catch different photos.</p><p>"I must have a thousand photos, and it's only been a month," Naomi said. She was scrolling through the files on her computer screen while Jessy lounged on her bed.</p><p>"And we still need to go to the cliffs and hike further into the woods."</p><p>Naomi gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'm not getting paid enough for this."</p><p>"I'm not paying you at all," Jessy deadpanned. Naomi spun around in her chair to face her.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Jessy laughed. "I'll pay you back, don't worry."</p><p>Naomi shook her head. "Unbelievable. All this hard work and I get an I.O.U."</p><p>"You also get the pleasure of my company."</p><p>"Is that a pleasure?"</p><p>Jessy raised an eyebrow challengingly. "I dare you to say otherwise."</p><p>Naomi raised her hands in surrender. "All right, you got me. Friendship wins." Jessy smiled triumphantly. "Have you decided what the game will be about, anyway?"</p><p>"More or less." Naomi gestured for her to continue. "I want to make it a story about our people."</p><p>"The Quileute Tribe?"</p><p>"Yeah," she replied. "Tribal leadership has been petitioning the U.S. government for our land back for decades. I wanted to do something to raise awareness for us." Jessy sat up straight, her eyes fierce. "I know this is a huge project, but I just got the idea that I could help somehow. Assuming I finish it and it makes any money, I want all of it to go back to our people."</p><p>Naomi considered her for a moment. "Okay. You don't need to pay me back."</p><p>Jessy laughed.</p><p>"And I'll help you in any way I can," Naomi added.</p><p>Jessy reached forward and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad."</p><p>"You just have to promise that you'll put in Báyak and Ákil."</p><p>"Of course. How else will the world know how Raven got its feet?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While researching for this story, I not only went to Twilight wikis, I also went and looked at the actual Quileute Tribe. In 2012, President Obama signed a bill that gave back to the tribe hundreds of acres of land from Olympic National Park. This was something they had been struggling with for over 50 years and what Jessy references in their conversation.</p><p>If you can, please considering donating to their Move To Higher Ground Project. Their Tribal School and Council buildings are 15 feet above sea level. The area is prone to flooding, and they are extremely at risk. More info on www.MTHG.org — but basically they are trying to move the Tribal School to a safer area in order to combat the issues brought on by climate change.</p><p>Please check out www.QuileuteNation.org to learn more about the culture and history of the Quileute Tribe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Autumn Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi was looking through her photos and organizing them by location and time of day for Jessy. Allison had gotten quite excited when the girls explained their plans, and she offered to help them however she could, so Naomi felt really motivated to help as well. The summer was flying by and she was supposed to be moving into her dorm the following week. She was excited to get back to school and her on-campus job, but she knew she was going to miss everybody. Jessy herself was leaving today so she could get settled in early, but she promised to communicate often about their project.</p>
<p>Naomi spent some time editing the photos, which worked out since Sam had gone to visit Leah. She'd spent the entire day and afternoon on that endeavor, so she didn't know what time it was when she heard a door slam.</p>
<p>Naomi startled, but heavy footsteps continued down the hall to Sam's room where he opened and again slammed the door. Confused, Naomi set aside her work and headed for Sam's room. She knocked on the door quietly.</p>
<p>"Sam? Are you okay?" He didn't answer her, so she tried repeating her question a little louder.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," he called back from his room. "Just going to bed early today."</p>
<p>He didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day, as far as Naomi knew. She didn't want to worry Allison about it until she had a better idea of what was going on, so she covered for him when he didn't come grab dinner. Naomi placed a plate outside his door, and before she went to bed, she noticed the plate was gone.</p><hr/>
<p>Naomi had given her goodbyes to her family and Leah, but she knew she would miss them these next few months. She was excited to start at UW and move into her dorm. Things had calmed down. Leah would be starting her senior year, and Sam was helping out with construction on the reservation.</p>
<p>"Please don't forget to call," Naomi had said, and everyone had agreed.</p>
<p>It wasn't until Halloween had come and gone that Naomi realized she hadn't heard from them. Allison would call her on occasion, just to chat. Sam responded to her texts. Naomi hadn't heard a peep from Leah, though, which was odd. It wasn't until early November that Naomi found out why. She called Leah, wanting to check up on how the girl was doing, and she hadn't picked up. Naomi tried again, just in case she wasn't near her phone. After a few more rings, Leah picked up.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Never had she heard Leah's voice so tentative or small.</p>
<p>"Hi, Leah," Naomi greeted. "How are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Um...fine," she replied, still sounding confused.</p>
<p>"How's school?"</p>
<p>"It's...okay. I'm sorry, why are you calling?"</p>
<p>Naomi furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? I'm sorry if I haven't reached out, but it's been a really crazy semester so far. I just haven't heard from you so I figured I'd call."</p>
<p>"Oh. Not that I don't like you, Naomi, but I didn't really expect you to reach out...well, at least not after that first week had passed."</p>
<p>"Okay, what's going on? Why are you being so weird?"</p>
<p>Leah was quiet for a few moments. "You don't know, do you?" She sighed, sounding tired. "Sam broke up with me."</p>
<p>"What?" Naomi bolted up out of her chair and began to pace her room. "When was this?"</p>
<p>"Um, like two months ago."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"I thought you knew…."</p>
<p>"No," she said, plopping onto her bed. "No, I did not. I'm so sorry, Leah."</p>
<p>"It's...fine. Thanks for calling, though."</p>
<p>"If you need anything, I'm still here for you, you know."</p>
<p>"Sure. Thanks. See you around."</p>
<p>"Okay. Bye."</p>
<p>Naomi scratched her head, wondering what the heck happened while she was gone. Leah was clearly still sad about it, yet she hadn't heard anything from Sam. Even though they'd texted every so often about random things, he never once mentioned anything about this.</p>
<p>She shook her head. Naomi had other things to think about besides her brother's drama. She had homework to do, her roommates calling her for movie night in the living, and the rest of Seattle to think about. This could wait — after all, it already had.</p><hr/>
<p>Though she went back to La Push for Thanksgiving break, Naomi didn't see Leah, and she didn't manage to get much out of Sam. He seemed surprised that she found out, but he didn't add anything to what Leah told her. All she knew was that it had happened abruptly one day. Sam had gone over to see Leah and told her they couldn't be together anymore. That was it.</p>
<p>Allison hadn't wanted to tell her because she didn't want to make anything worse, which Naomi couldn't fault her for. Apparently, Leah had tried numerous times to see Sam and get him back, and he always refused her — when he was around, anyway. He'd been gone even more than he had at the beginning of summer. Sam's relationships with Leah and his mother had seemingly gone down the drain while Naomi was gone. On the plus side, he seemed to have developed strong friendships with Jared and Paul, since he frequently would claim he had just been with them whenever he did make it home.</p>
<p>Sam's claim of helping out with construction on the reservation proved to be true as well. A huge flood hit in November before Naomi got the chance to head back, and he spent many of his days helping with repair work. From what she'd heard, Sam and his friends were even instrumental in saving lives the day of the flash flood. The Elders gave him special thanks, which had mended Allison's feelings about him for a short while. But then he began disappearing again.</p>
<p>Naomi headed back to Seattle for finals week. Once those were done, she, like the rest of the residents, fled back to her hometown. Now that she had time, she decided to check on Leah.</p>
<p>"Oh, Naomi, dear," Sue Clearwater said as she answered the door. "It's such a pleasure to see you."</p>
<p>"Thank you," she replied with a smile. "Is Leah home? I was hoping to see her."</p>
<p>"Yes, she's here. Let me get her for you."</p>
<p>Sue went to go fetch Leah, leaving Naomi in the entranceway. She spotted Harry Clearwater and his son, Seth, on their way out, outfitted in all sorts of equipment.</p>
<p>"Hi, Naomi!" Seth greeted. He really was a ball of sunshine. His smile was contagious.</p>
<p>"Hi Seth! Hello, Mr. Clearwater," she greeted.</p>
<p>"We're off to go fishing!"</p>
<p>"That sounds great. I wish you a plentiful yield."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Naomi," Harry said. "Tell your brother I said hello, yes? He's doing such good work for the community."</p>
<p>"Will do." Naomi watched them leave, thinking about Sam and wondering how his relationship with Harry must be now. At the moment, Leah padded down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Hey," she deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Hey, Leah. I'm back for break and I wanted to see you."</p>
<p>"At least one Uley does," she muttered. Naomi's face tightened, not knowing how to respond to that.</p>
<p>They sat on the porch for a little while, making small talk about school until Leah seemed to have lost her patience.</p>
<p>"All right, I need to know," she said, looking sharply at Naomi. If looks could kill, Leah's had just loaded a gun. "Did you know all along?"</p>
<p>"You're going to need to add more context to that question, Leah."</p>
<p>The younger girl huffed, crossing her arms. "Did you know about Emily?"</p>
<p>"Emily?"</p>
<p>"My cousin."</p>
<p>"I don't think I've ever met her. Why, is she okay?"</p>
<p>Leah pressed her lips together, displeased. "So you're telling me you didn't know Sam broke up with me, and you also didn't know that he's apparently seeing my cousin?"</p>
<p>If Naomi's eyes could have popped out of their skull, she feels like they would've. "He's what? Your cousin? The one on the Makah Reservation?"</p>
<p>"Yes and yes, from Neah Bay."</p>
<p>"You must be joking." She didn't want to believe it. "Sam is seeing your cousin?"</p>
<p>Leah's shoulders slumped. "According to my aunt." She kicked her feet against the leg of her chair. "I mean, Emily had told me a little while ago that Sam showed up on her doorstep saying he loved her, but I didn't...I don't know, I guess I just thought maybe she was exaggerating. But I would never have thought she was capable of this…."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Leah," Naomi said, watching the younger girl start to curl into herself. "I didn't know any of that. I would've kicked his ass if I knew."</p>
<p>Leah snorted, a ghost of a smile on her features. "You still can."</p>
<p>Naomi half-smiled. "Maybe I will." She sobered. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'll be fine." She took a deep breath. "I stopped chasing after him. I just have to put some distance."</p>
<p>Naomi nodded. "Well...if you still want to talk to me, I'll be here for you."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Naomi. I appreciate it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Leah/Sam/Emily thing has been the hardest thing to write about this whole fic. Also, I know that I kind of breeze over a lot of what Naomi does on her own, but that's because I personally prefer writing a faster paced story (which is also why chapters are so short). I try not to add in things that I know people will be tempted to skip over because it's not as relevant or interesting. (Hi, I am people.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Uley-Young Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I had an interesting conversation today." Naomi leaned on Sam's doorway. "I hadn't spoken to Leah in a while, and I decided I should probably check in on her, since I've known her so long."</p><p>Sam sighed and laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"She told me about these rumors...that you and her cousin are dating?"</p><p>"We're not...dating," Sam said lamely. She scoffed.</p><p>"What are you, then?"</p><p>Sam closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. "I don't know. She ordered me to leave and stop coming to see her."</p><p>"And how often did you see her?"</p><p>"Does it matter?" She raised an eyebrow. "Regularly. Sometimes every day."</p><p>Naomi threw her hands up. "She lives in Neah Bay! That's like three hours of driving each day! What car did you even use?"</p><p>Sam groaned, turning over on his bed to face away from her.</p><p>"Sam, come on. You break up with Leah, and now you're after her cousin? How long was that going on?"</p><p>"It wasn't," he said sharply. "I'd met her before, but it wasn't like that. She was just Leah's cousin before…."</p><p>"Before what? Love at...well, I guess not first sight, but still."</p><p>"You wouldn't understand," he grumbled. "It's not like I had a choice. I didn't want to hurt Leah. I tried so hard to stay away. It just...really hurt."</p><p>Naomi sat down on the edge of his bed, feeling like the wind had left her sails. "You're right. I don't understand. But I'm sorry it hurts." She threw him a glance. "Can you explain to me the Leah thing again? Just so I understand that at least?"</p><p>Sam sat back up on his bed, running a hand through his hair. "Towards the end of summer, I went over to see Leah since they had just come back from visiting the Makah Reservation. Emily came back with them, intending to stay a few days. After she left, I broke up with Leah because I just didn't feel that way about her anymore and I didn't want to keep hurting her."</p><p>Naomi stared at him expectantly. Sam rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I went to Emily's house to see her. She rejected me at first, but we started talking regularly. I even introduced her to Jared and Paul. Then she started feeling guilty. Told me to stop coming by and go back to Leah. But I can't."</p><p>"No, definitely not," Naomi said quietly. "I don't think that would be fair to Leah."</p><p>"No. It wouldn't." Sam fell back onto his bed and covered his eyes with his left arm.</p><p>She didn't understand his choices or why everything happened the way it did. She supposed that sometimes things just happened and people got hurt. She didn't agree with his actions but evidently, he was paying the price. Naomi didn't know what else to say to him and she didn't want to keep prodding at his heartbreak with more questions, so she got up and left.</p>
<hr/><p>Jessy had sent her an email that she was going on a huge camping trip with her family, so she wouldn't be in La Push that winter break either. In any case, Naomi still had photos to take. She wanted to take photos of the same locations in different seasons, not just different times of day, so she made sure to set aside a couple of days to do that while she was home.</p><p>It was lonelier than the ones she'd taken in fall, but that might have been the cold and the quiet of her surroundings. She had fun revisiting the old spots, taking her time in nature.</p><p>Second Beach had a hole in one of its sea stacks where she could capture the sunset. Third Beach had its cliffs and falls. Rialto Beach was her favorite because of all the driftwood that washed ashore, as well as because it was between James Island and the Quillayute River. She made sure to take videos of the water again, for animation purposes.</p><p>She did all this, made all the rounds, at different times during those few days. The last day, she went out early in the morning and was ready to head back by the afternoon, feeling like she'd done enough and needed to sit for a week. She was on the Third Beach trail, almost back to her car, when she heard rustling. At first, she didn't think anything of it, until she heard the padding of paws and a heavy breathing.</p><p>Naomi pressed her back against the nearest tree, hoping whatever it was might run through without paying her any mind. She caught a glimpse of a large black animal — a bear, here? — rushing by. Once it had passed, Naomi wasted no time in sprinting back to her car.</p><p>She let herself breathe once she parked at home, but even then, the adrenaline kept her alert. Naomi heard sounds outside the house — but Allison was at work, and she could've sworn Sam was out. She grabbed an umbrella from the stand inside the doorway and cautiously made her way through to the backyard. They had a clearing behind the house that gave way to trees. She wondered, briefly, if the animal from the trail had followed her.</p><p>After a moment's standoff with nothing, she decided she was just seeing things. Naomi reentered the house and tried to calm her nerves. She focused on transferring her photos to her computer and organizing them into the growing collection. When Allison arrived, they had leftovers for dinner.</p><p>Naomi retreated to her room, wondering if this was going to be one of those nights that Sam was out until odd hours. He hadn't done anything like that, at least not without saying he would be with Jared, for months now.</p><p>Just to be safe….</p><p>"Hello?" came a voice on the other end of the line.</p><p>"Hey, Jared," Naomi greeted. "I was just wondering if Sam was with you?"</p><p>"Is that Sam?" she heard in the background. "Can I speak to him?"</p><p>"I'm guessing that's a no," Naomi said before Jared could lie. He sighed.</p><p>"No, I'm not with Sam."</p><p>"Do you know where he is?"</p><p>"No. I'm sorry, I've got to go."</p><p>They hung up and Naomi was left with more questions. Who was that girl with Jared, and why did she want to talk to Sam? Was it Emily? But why wouldn't Sam be with Emily?</p>
<hr/><p>Sam hadn't arrived home by the time Allison had gone to bed. Nothing new, but concerning given that she couldn't even pretend he was with Jared. Maybe he was with that new guy they'd been hanging out with? His name was Paul, she remembered after a moment. Sam had mentioned him in passing a few weeks ago, which she thought was interesting given that it had seemed to come out of nowhere.</p><p>She didn't have Paul's number, so she couldn't ask him if he was with Sam. She could call Jared again, but apparently he didn't know anything.</p><p>Naomi couldn't sleep. Something felt off this time. She stayed up editing photos, her ears alert for any sound that could possibly be Sam.</p><p>Some hours after midnight, she heard it. Rustling outside in the backyard, just like earlier.</p><p>Naomi immediately tiptoed out to the back door, peering through the window. She saw a large black figure, and her heart stopped. She froze. It looked like the beast from earlier. She didn't have a good look at it, since it was still far from the house, but it had to be.</p><p>And then it changed.</p><p>Naomi, for the life of her, could not put into words what she was witnessing. The black mass seemed to shrink into itself, twisting and breaking and morphing into something else entirely — something with copper skin and short black hair. She turned away from the window and slid down the wall until she landed on the floor.</p><p>Was that Sam? She tried to put together the pieces but she had no idea what to think. She was stunned and literally speechless.</p><p>The backdoor opened only a crack before it stopped. She wondered if he could tell she was there.</p><p>After a moment, she heard his tentative voice. "Naomi?"</p><p>She took a gasping breath and wrapped her arms around her legs, curling up into herself. "Yes," she whispered. "...Sam?"</p><p>He hesitated. "Yes."</p><p>Naomi waited for him to say something. She didn't know what to say. If she looked at him, would she be scared of him? She didn't want to be. She heard shuffling footsteps as Sam waited outside the door crack.</p><p>"Can you bring me a pair of shorts?" he asked.</p><p>It took her a second. "...what?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wolf's Out of the Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had to be hallucinating. It was nearly five in the morning and she had just brought a pair of shorts to her brother, who was standing outside naked. Oh, and somehow he had also been that giant black beast in the woods.</p><p>It had to be sleep deprivation.</p><p>Naomi eyed Sam warily as he went to his room to get fully clothed. She followed him, of course, and hung around in the doorway as he plucked a shirt and some shoes from his closet.</p><p>Naomi couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to say anything about what just happened, or…?"</p><p>Sam paused in tying his laces. He looked up at Naomi and, with a thoughtful expression, shrugged. "I wasn't sure you'd want to know."</p><p>"I don't," she said, "but you're going to tell me anyway."</p><p>Sam grunted. "Okay. What did you see?"</p><p>"A giant black beast turning into my dear little brother."</p><p>He gave her a slightly wounded glance. "Well, that beast was a wolf. You know that Quileutes are descended from wolves. Some of us just happen to turn back into them."</p><p>"Nope, no, this is too much." Naomi pressed her hands to her forehead. "You're telling me you turn into a wolf? Like a werewolf? That thing was more like a bear."</p><p>"That <em>thing</em> was me, and we are a little larger than regular wolves."</p><p>"Just a tad." She shook her head. "It doesn't make sense."</p><p>"I would show you again, but I just got dressed."</p><p>Naomi went and sat on his bed, facing him. "When did this start happening? You haven't always done this, have you?"</p><p>Sam scratched the back of his neck. "You remember when I was missing for two weeks?" She nodded. "That was the first time it happened. I didn't know how to change back, so I was just stuck as a wolf the whole time."</p><p>Naomi covered her mouth, but she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "You were <em>stuck</em>? That must have been terrifying."</p><p>He shrugged. "I thought I was hallucinating it. When I got back, I was worried it would happen again at any moment."</p><p>Naomi placed her hand on his forearm, watching him carefully. She didn't even know what to ask, but apparently Sam had more to say.</p><p>"Then, Old Quil happened to pay a visit to my mom. He saw me and put the pieces together."</p><p>"So the Elders know?" Naomi asked. "Is that why you met with them…?"</p><p>"Yes. They explained everything. Apparently this has happened since Taha Aki…Our people start phasing whenever there is danger nearby."</p><p>"Danger? Like what kind of danger? I'm not sure there's much around La Push that counts as dangerous, besides cliff diving... And I don't remember much about that story."</p><p>"We'll have the Elders tell it at a bonfire soon," he assured her. "As for the danger...usually it means vampires."</p><p>"I'm sorry, come again? Werewolves and now vampires?"</p><p>Sam chuckled. "I didn't really believe it either at first, even having turned into a wolf. It sounded like the most ridiculous story."</p><p>Naomi snorted. "Yeah, you can say that again."</p><p>"I know it's a lot. You'll just have to take my word for it."</p><p>She tried pinching him, but he just laughed it off. "Okay, so vampires. What vampires? What are they like? Why do we hate them?"</p><p>"Yes, vampires. We believe it's actually a family of them living in Forks. There are also nomads here and there that pass through that we have to watch out for. We hate them because...do I really need to explain how vampires work?"</p><p>"How am I supposed to know if they really drink people's blood? I've never met one for real," Naomi said. "So, if you know where a bunch of vampires are, why don't you just...go get them?"</p><p>"We have a treaty with this particular group."</p><p>"A treaty with — wait, who's we? You said that before, too!" She gasped. "Are there more werewolves?"</p><p>"Of course." Sam chuckled. "Well, there are <em>now.</em> I was the first one of this generation to phase."</p><p>"Whoooooooo? Is <em>Jared</em> one of them?!" she accused.</p><p>"Yes, Jared phased some months after I did."</p><p>"Ahhhhh, that's why you got close."</p><p>Naomi leaned on Sam's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "There's also Paul now. So it's three of us."</p><p>"I'm glad they'll keep you safe." As she leaned on Sam, Naomi let her eyes fall closed. "But this is still way too much to think about right now. Maybe tomorrow when I haven't been up all night."</p>
<hr/><p>Naomi woke up in her bed in the late afternoon. The house was quiet, and she could only assume that she was alone again. She wondered if her dream was real — but it seemed so silly to think that Sam was a wolf. Yet, she remembered him and their conversation quite vividly.</p><p>She tried to put it out of her mind, and she was successful for most of the afternoon until Sam came home after nightfall. Allison had a girls' night at her friend's house, mercifully.</p><p>"Hey, did we talk last night?" she asked, sitting cross-legged on the sofa. Sam stared at her, hesitation on his face before it was replaced with resolve.</p><p>"Yes, we did."</p><p>Naomi's brows furrowed. "And...it's still true? You know, about…?"</p><p>"Yes." He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>Half of her was freaking out again, and the other half was genuinely curious. She tried to be positive. "Can you show me?" Sam's eyebrows flew up.</p><p>"You want me to <em>show</em> you?" He shook his head. His mouth tightened. "No. Absolutely not. It would be dangerous."</p><p>"Oh, come on. You offered yesterday! What's the worst that could—"</p><p>"Don't even go there," he snapped, almost with a growl, and it shocked her. She'd never heard that tone from him before. Sam seemed to remember himself. "Sorry. It's just...not a good time for that right now. But I'll answer your questions if you want."</p><p>Naomi shuffled on her feet. "Okay. I guess that works. Is there anything else you've kept from me besides being able to poof into a huge dog?"</p><p>"Nope. Everything has pretty much revolved around that for the past year."</p><p>"Wait...does anyone else know? Besides Jared and Paul and the Elders, I mean."</p><p>"Just you...and Emily."</p><p>"<em>Emily?</em>" Naomi scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Why does <em>Emily</em> know?" She crossed her arms.</p><p>"That's...another werewolf thing." Sam sighed. "Apparently we can do this thing called 'imprinting' where we, essentially, find our soulmate."</p><p>"And you...what, imprinted on this girl?"</p><p>"I know what you're getting at," he said. "It's not a choice, who you imprint on. You just see them for the first time, and they become your whole world. I tried to resist it, but I couldn't. That's why I broke up with Leah. I couldn't keep hurting her, as well, by pretending to still care about her the same way."</p><p>Naomi was floored. She was glad she was sitting.</p><p>"Anything else?" he asked.</p><p>Naomi shrugged. "To be honest, all of this has kind of been a lot to take in. I'm still in disbelief. Or denial. One of the two."</p><p>Sam dropped into the space next to her. He rested his arms on the back of the sofa. "I want you to meet her, you know."</p><p>"Who, <em>Emily</em>?"</p><p>"Yes, Emily."</p><p>Naomi hesitated. "If she's really that important to you...I'll meet her. But do I <em>have</em> to drive up to Neah Bay?"</p><p>Sam chuckled. "No. Actually, I met with the Elders today about securing her a small house on the reservation."</p><p>"What? A house? Here? They agreed to that?"</p><p>"She's my imprint," he said. "And I'm the Alpha. They didn't really have a choice, not if they wanted me to devote myself to protecting La Push, which would be easier if I were always in La Push."</p><p>Naomi watched him as he said the words so easily. "Alpha, huh? That means you're the big boss?"</p><p>"For now."</p><p>"For now?"</p><p>"Our ancestor, Levi Uley, was Beta. Ephraim Black was Alpha, and therefore it's his descendant who should be Alpha."</p><p>"That doesn't quite make sense to me, but okay. Wait, Black? You mean Rachel and Rebecca's little brother?"</p><p>"Jacob, yes." Sam's face was stony, as was common nowadays. She could tell he didn't wish his life on anyone else, and the idea of hoping for someone else to phase just so you could stop being in charge probably left a bitter taste in his mouth. "If he does phase, then I'll offer it to him. We're keeping an eye out for any signs."</p><p>"I don't know what to hope for," Naomi said. "I just hope that it gets easier for you."</p><p>Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her the ghost of a smile. "That would be enough."</p><p>"What about your mom? Are you going to tell her, too?"</p><p>His face twisted into a frown. "The fewer people who know, the better. Besides, I don't need her worrying about me being in danger."</p><p>"But it would make her so much more supportive! Especially about the whole college thing."</p><p>He shook his head. "No. Not happening, and you are not allowed to tell her."</p><p>Naomi pouted, but she nodded in acquiescence. "I hope you tell her one day."</p><p>"Maybe someday, when I've stopped phasing."</p><p>She perked up suddenly. "Well, at the very least, I know what you <em>can</em> tell her about!"</p><p>Sam eyed her warily.</p><p>Naomi smiled innocently. "Emily, of course."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We love when things start to pick up. Reveals can be so dramatic (and sometimes that's a lot of fun), but I personally didn't see Naomi as the dramatic type given that she's older than Sam and generally laid back. I also think she's still got some denial going on despite going along with his stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Em & Em</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter mostly takes place during winter break. I didn't want to toss in a cheesy Christmas scene because I didn't think it would add much to the story, but feel free to pretend it happened. I like to imagine that Emily weaved a basket and gave it to Sam, who thought it was the absolute best thing ever even though it couldn't hold water in it. I say this because the Quileutes are known for their basket weaving, to the point where they can weave a basket so tightly that it can carry water and sometimes even be used to boil said water. Awesome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And this is Leah's cousin?" Allison asked, her voice pitched just a little higher than normal. She fidgeted with the beads of her bracelet on her left wrist, unable to keep still. When the oven dinged, she shot up and rushed to take the meatloaf out.</p><p>"Yes," Naomi said. She tied her long black hair into a ponytail, rolled up the sleeves of her blue flannel button-down, and set about mashing the potatoes. "I know, it's a little...odd."</p><p>"I just don't understand why he would leave a perfectly good girl like Leah." Allison sighed, placing the meatloaf on top of the counter to cool. "I thought, maybe he's going through something. If he began seeing someone else, it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world. But Leah's own cousin? I hadn't believed the rumors when Mrs. Daniels told me, but then Sam said he was bringing her over for dinner. Didn't even entertain a single question of mine."</p><p>"Sounds like Sam." Naomi stirred cream cheese into the mash and topped it off with chives. "Boom! Who's picking up some cooking skills? Me."</p><p>Allison leaned over, stuck a spoon into the mashed potatoes, and popped it into her mouth. "Needs salt."</p><p>"Did you say more mozzarella? Coming right up." Allison shook her head at the girl, smiling fondly. Naomi emptied half a package of shredded cheese into the bowl and began trying to imitate a mixer. "Anyway, I know it sounds weird, but please take it easy on Sam. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt Leah."</p><p>"I know, I know. But you know, sometimes boys can be led astray by their...emotions."</p><p>Naomi snorted. "I don't think Sam is one of those boys."</p><p>Allison and Naomi finished preparing dinner almost as soon as the door opened. Sam called out to let them know he had arrived, Emily in tow. Allison and Naomi went to meet them, leaving their tools in the kitchen. They saw Sam first, wearing nicer than usual clothes — an actual button-down, for once, in a light gray. Holding his hand was Emily, who was both more beautiful and more tragic than she had imagined. She was beautiful, that much was clear — satiny copper skin, dark eyes, straight black hair with fringe that brushed her eyebrows — but she also had freshly-healed scars trailing along the right side of her face. They were long and angry, as if she had been swiped with claws, and they pulled that side of her face into a grimace. Naomi tried not to stare, but she wished Sam would have warned her.</p><p>Allison stirred into action much more quickly than she did. She went up to Emily and took her hands, looking into her eyes intently. "You must be Emily," Allison said.</p><p>"Yes," Emily said, as if there had been no awkward pause. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Uley."</p><p>Allison nodded. "Yes, of course. We were just about to set the table. Have you met Naomi?"</p><p>Naomi smiled and waved at Emily, feeling sheepish. "Hi. I'm Sam's sister." Emily had much more poise than Naomi was prepared for.</p><p>"Oh, I've heard so much about you," Emily said. "Sam told me you enjoy art and photography. I was wondering if you could help me with learning about some of the traditional Quileute arts?"</p><p>"Um, sure!" Naomi rubbed the back of her neck. "I did a lot of basketry when I was in high school, and some painting. We should do that sometime."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Emily smiled kindly. "Do you need any help with dinner? I can set the table, if anything."</p><p>Sam placed a hand on Emily's shoulder and looked down at her fondly. "I'll help, too."</p><hr/><p>Naomi was washing dishes when Sam left to take Emily home. Allison had changed into more comfortable nightclothes.</p><p>"What do you think of her?" Allison asked, her tone carefully neutral. Naomi looked up from her soapy utensils and shrugged.</p><p>"She seemed very well-mannered and kind, but also self-assured."</p><p>Allison made a noncommittal sound. "She seems...fine."</p><p>Naomi rinsed off her hands and turned off the faucet, turning to face Allison as she dried her hands on a dishcloth. "What's bothering you?"</p><p>"I don't know." Allison pressed her lips together in a thin line, as if she was trying not to say the words. It didn't work very well. "Sam's been acting so strange lately. I've barely seen him. Now, the first proper dinner I've had with him in months and it's because he wants me to meet this — this girl?"</p><p>"I'm sure he's been going through an adjustment period," Naomi said slowly. Allison shook her head.</p><p>"Something's not right here. I don't know if I trust that girl, but Sam was never so distant when he was with Leah."</p><p>"That's not fair. There's no reason to believe that any of that is <em>Emily's</em> fault."</p><p>Allison shook her head again, clutching the hem of the front of her blouse. "And did you see the poor thing's face?"</p><p>Before Allison could continue speculating, Naomi interrupted her. "There are bears in the woods all the time. All it takes is one fishing trip and maybe one distraction. It doesn't mean she's dangerous or careless, and she's still beautiful anyway."</p><p>"You're right, of course," Allison admitted, looking as guilty as she probably felt. She sighed and poured herself a glass of water. "I'll try to keep an open mind next time. Goodnight, Omi."</p><p>"Goodnight, Allison." Naomi finished washing the dishes, her mind far away. A thought popped into her head about how Emily could've gotten those scars, but it made no sense, so she pushed it away. There was no way that Sam would even think of harming his so-called imprint. If the love she saw between them tonight was any indication, Sam worshipped the ground this woman walked on — in the best of ways, of course.</p><hr/><p>There was only a few days left before she started the spring semester and needed to be back in Seattle, so Naomi had been trying to make the most of it. She did end up reaching out to Emily and the two spent an afternoon weaving baskets and taking silly photos. Allison was keeping something of a polite distance from Emily for now, but Naomi didn't think that could last much longer. Emily was a force of assertive positivity, and it was refreshing to see it balance out Sam's stoic gravity.</p><p>Naomi and Sam had planned a movie night on that last Thursday, and he was taking forever to get home. She had ended up turning on the TV to something else in the meantime while she waited. Several episodes later, he came through the door, wearing only some cutoff shorts and tennis shoes without socks.</p><p>"What's been keeping you?" Naomi asked, unphased. She was used to this state of dress from him, which usually meant he'd been gallivanting through the woods. She never saw his wolf form again, and they never really spoke about it much, but it was always in the back of her mind.</p><p>"We got a new one," Sam replied, kicking off his shoes near the front door.</p><p>"New what?" She flicked through the channels again, trying to find a new movie since they'd missed the one they planned to watch.</p><p>"Another wolf?" He gave her a funny look. Naomi looked up at him, finally fully paying attention.</p><p>"Oh, <em>that</em>." She furrowed her brows. "Is this good? Is it that Jacob Black?"</p><p>"No." The corner of his mouth puckered. "Actually, I'm not sure why he phased...it's a boy named Embry Call."</p><p>"Embry Call, huh?" Naomi placed a hand on her chin. "That name sounds vaguely familiar." She snapped her fingers. "Oh, I remember now. When I was a little kid, he and his mother moved here from the Makah rez, but no one knew why."</p><p>"I can probably guess why," Sam said quietly. Naomi tilted her head at him. "Never mind that. Anyway, he's a good kid, real calm. I'm not sure what to do about him since, rather than get more temperamental as a wolf like I've seen so far, he's actually just become more...sad, I guess."</p><p>"That's not good. What are you going to do about it? You're not exactly the consoling type."</p><p>"Thanks," Sam deadpanned. "Hmm. Maybe you could talk to him? See if there's anything we can do? He's a little overwhelmed and a little lonely. I think he could use a friend."</p><p>"Why must you make me do your dirty work?" Naomi said dramatically. "All right, I'll go talk to him if you want. In return, you have to go get washed up and sit here with me for the duration of a whole movie. No bounding off into the forest halfway through."</p><p>Sam chuckled. "I'll do my best."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Call to Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place in January (first half) and February (second half).</p><p>Given that the chapter is (on a totally unrelated note) called "A Call to Action", here's yours!:</p><p>At some point, please take a moment to think of the real-life Quileute Tribe in La Push, Washington. They have such a rich history and culture — you can even learn their alphabet and some words and stories on their website, www.QuileuteTribe.org.</p><p>They never received any compensation from Twilight for the use of their name or appropriation of their stories. They had to adapt when tourists starting strolling into the reservation and hired a PR / Marketing person to help them make the situation work out for them at least somewhat. Tour buses literally just started rolling in from Forks one day. </p><p>If you can, please considering donating to their Move To Higher Ground Project. Their Tribal School and Council buildings are 15 feet above sea level. The area is prone to flooding, and they are extremely at risk. More info on www.MTHG.org — they are trying to move the Tribal School to a safer area in order to combat the issues brought on by climate change.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey," Naomi greeted. "Sam told me I'd find you here."</p><p>The kid looked depressed, in all honesty. He was slumped against a log, staring out at the waves with a forlorn expression. His black hair looked choppy, as if he'd just taken a pair of scissors to his once long hair. Strands fell in varying lengths across his forehead, though he had clearly tried to brush them aside. His t-shirt was tight on his torso, as if he hadn't been able to get new ones to accommodate his growth spurt yet. "Hey. Yeah. He said you like it here."</p><p>Naomi sat next to him. "This is one of my favorite places," she said.</p><p>"It's pretty much the <em>only</em> place around," he said simply.</p><p>Naomi couldn't help the laugh that left her. "True, but you can either hate it or love it. You could say, 'I wish there was more around here,' or you can say, 'I love that out of all the places I could've been, I have this beautiful place.'"</p><p>Embry didn't answer, but he straightened up a little and finally looked over at her, watching her with furrowed brows, and then he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right. I'm Embry, by the way."</p><p>"Naomi," she said. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Are you...you know?"</p><p>"No, I'm not." She tilted her head, as if to get a new angle of him. He was a handsome young man, who also seemed to have grown up too quickly. The boyishness in his features had faded into hard lines. She couldn't shake that there was something familiar about the planes of his face. "I'm Sam's sister."</p><p>He nodded. "I remember. I was just wondering if that meant you also…yeah."</p><p>"They've explained it all to you?" Naomi asked. She ran her fingers through the hard sand, finding comfort in its familiarity.</p><p>"Yes? Sort of. It's a lot to take in at once. It's been about a week."</p><p>"Which is really good, by the way." She offered him an encouraging smile. "It took Sam two weeks just to change back. I don't know how long it took the other two, but Sam tells me you have been much calmer than all of them."</p><p>Embry rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "So they say. It was hard the first few days."</p><p>Embry wasn't very subtle about his worry — she could tell his thoughts were distracting him. "There's something bothering you, isn't there?" When he didn't immediately respond, she continued, "If you need some space to think, just say the word and I'll head out."</p><p>"No, it's…." He frowned, then his eyes focused on her intently. "Well, actually, it's something I heard one of the guys thinking about. To be honest, I've been trying to figure it out, too."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I'm not sure if you know, but I live on the reservation with my mom. I've never known my father. Somehow, I manage to turn into a wolf, but — you see — my mom is Makah, with no Quileute in her family at all."</p><p>Naomi's eyebrows flew up, and she had to use all her willpower not to bring them back down with her fingers. She didn't know what to say. Was <em>this</em> what Sam had hinted at?</p><p>"The way I see it, because of this wolf thing, there's only three people who even <em>could</em> be my father...not that my mom would ever tell me. She's never spoken a word about him no matter how much I would ask."</p><p>"Does it bother you that much, not knowing?"</p><p>"I guess not," he said, pursing his lips as he considered it. "It's more of...the fact that knowing is so close."</p><p>Naomi eyed him, then made her decision quickly. She nudged him with her elbow. "Well, if it's any consolation, I'm fully onboard with bringing you into the Uley fold. What's another little brother, right?"</p><p>Embry gave her a funny look, a wide grin spreading over his face, and his shoulders began to shake in amusement. "I don't know how Sam would feel about that," he joked.</p><p>"Who cares? I'm the oldest, so it's my call." She winked conspiratorially. "<em>I</em> say you're in."</p>
<hr/><p>It was nice to sketch again. Naomi had purchased a sketchbook and supplies for her spring semester elective art class, but she couldn't help herself. Even before the semester began, she had started from the back end of the book, doodling and practicing different shapes. She emailed and called Jessy often to talk about the game, and she was so inspired. Naomi made drawings of ravens, bears, and fish. She spent a lot of time practicing her wolves, as well, trying to capture Sam's sternness in a black wolf's face. She'd only seen him the one time, and he was careful to express how little he wanted her around them as wolves. Naomi wasn't sure if he didn't trust the others or what. It didn't help her growing suspicions of what happened to Emily, but that still didn't make sense, so she kept pushing it aside.</p><p>Her phone rang, and Naomi set down her pencil to reach for it. Sam. They tried to speak often, at least once a week if she didn't head back to La Push. This was one of those weekends where she preferred to stay in her dorm.</p><p>She flipped her phone open. "Hey, little bro. Happy Friday."</p><p>"Hey, Omi," Sam replied. "Not coming over?"</p><p>"Nah. I'm staying in to work on some drawings for Jessy this weekend."</p><p>"Ah, yes. That game you mentioned."</p><p>"It's basically art. Just...interactive." She smiled, laying back so she could place her phone on speaker on her shoulder. Naomi flipped a page and tried to remember what wolves looked like without a reference. "What's new over there? How's my newest little brother?"</p><p>Sam chuckled. "You know Embry didn't want to mention that you decided to adopt him?"</p><p>"Well, you're pretty scary compared to that sweetie pie, Sam. I mean, I know you're more of a golden retriever, but you're all Alpha Wolf with those boys, I'm sure."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah."</p><p>"You didn't scare him, did you? You've got to share me now."</p><p>He snorted. "No, Embry's fine."</p><p>"Great. I can't wait for some sibling-bonding between the three of us when I'm back in town!"</p><p>Naomi imagined Sam rolling his eyes in the silence that followed. She drew rolling eyes on the wolf's face, smiling to herself. Sam sighed. "Speaking of 'Alpha,' Jacob Black phased."</p><p>"Really?!" Naomi's pencil stopped in its track. "Does that mean you're going to step down?"</p><p>"No." If Naomi didn't know him, she would've assumed it didn't matter either way. But she did know him, and she knew even with one word that he was disappointed. This was not a role Sam had elected to serve, and it had cost him more than anyone else had gone through or would go through.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sam."</p><p>"It is what it is," he said. "One day, this will all be behind us, and we'll stop phasing. We just need to make it to then."</p><p>"What happened? Did he say no?"</p><p>"Yeah. I don't blame him."</p><p>"To be honest, though," she said, "I don't think he's ready. You've got the best perspective right now, since you've had to go through it alone and learned the hard way. I don't think handing over command to someone who's been in it all of two days would work out great for the pack."</p><p>"You're right. And maybe, one day, he will be ready."</p><p>"Of course. And then you can just focus on making me nieces and nephews with Emily." Naomi smiled.</p><p>"<em>Naomi</em>."</p><p>"What?" she sang.</p><p>"You're on speaker."</p><p>"<em>Hi, Naomi!</em>" Emily's voice rang out in the background.</p><p>"I take nothing back," Naomi declared with an evil laugh. Sam groaned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think of Naomi just wanting to adopt everybody that needs family given how horrible her mom (and dad) were and how Allison and Sam did just that for her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Swimming in Clearwaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place around early to mid-March. If this were a TV show, this would be part 1 of a 4-part mid-season finale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Sam," Naomi answered, surprised he'd called her during the middle of the week. Usually, their calls (if they happened) were at the start of the weekend. This was daytime, and she was walking from her market research class to her art elective, a bag of art supplies under her arm. "Have you killed my favorite brother yet?"</p><p>"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you implying that Embry, who you've known all of several weeks, is your <em>favorite</em>," Sam snarked, not without a hint of playfulness. "Would you mind coming back a little early?"</p><p>"What do you mean? It's Wednesday. I still have another class tomorrow. The earliest I can be in La Push is tomorrow night if I leave right after."</p><p>There was a pause, as if Sam was considering what to say. "Harry Clearwater passed away."</p><p>"What?!" Naomi felt as if a boulder had dropped into her stomach and she nearly dropped her phone. As it was, she stopped abruptly, causing a person walking behind her to bump into her, curse, and shove past. She glared at them as she continued on her path. "That's awful, Sam."</p><p>"The funeral is this weekend. I think you should be here as soon as possible. ...Leah is going to need you." Sam still had a hard time saying Leah's name, and she could feel the weight of what he was asking her.</p><p>"Yes, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."</p><p>Naomi wanted to call Leah as soon as she got off the phone with Sam, but she knew that it wouldn't help, and she didn't have much time anyway. There was only so much she could say, especially without being there to gauge her body language.</p><p>Leah had also distanced herself from Naomi quite a bit after what happened with Emily. She didn't blame her. Naomi wouldn't have wanted to talk to the sister of the man that left her for her cousin, either.</p><p>Thanking her lucky stars that her university had spring break next week, she decided to spend the rest of the day, after class, finishing up her work. She emailed her professor about the situation and spent the rest of the night reading ahead for the class she would be missing.</p><p>The next morning, she piled her textbooks and notebooks into the passenger seat and buckled them in — safety first — and headed to La Push. The drive felt faster than usual, and perhaps it was because she wasn't looking forward to whatever was waiting for her.</p><p>Allison was working, so no one was there to greet her when she parked. After she got settled and made herself a quick sandwich for lunch, she called Sam.</p><p>"Hey, I'm in La Push," she said.</p><p>"Oh, that's good," came a different voice. "Hey, it's Jared. Sam's a little preoccupied right now, but I'll tell him to head over."</p><p>"Everything all right, Jared?"</p><p>"Uh...kind of. It'll probably be better if Sam explains it."</p><p>"Okay...should I meet him at Emily's?"</p><p>"No, definitely not," he said quickly. "I think you should probably just stay where you are. Anyway, I'll see you around soon."</p><p>Naomi stared at her phone, puzzled, as Jared hung up. The number of things that worried her just seemed to be growing. She shook her head and pocketed her phone, waiting for Sam to arrive.</p><p>Despite having gotten off the phone recently, Naomi didn't have to wait long for Sam to show up. He entered through the back door, wearing only a pair of cutoffs. That made sense why Jared answered — Sam was probably a wolf and Jared had to go get him using whatever telepathy they claimed to have.</p><p>"I'm really glad you're here," he said. "I need your help."</p><p>Naomi's brows knitted together. "What help could I possibly be for you, oh mighty spirit wolf?"</p><p>Sam gave a tight smile. "I need your help with Leah."</p><p>She shot up out of her chair. "What happened with Leah, Sam?" She winced as she realized how sharp her tone was, but Sam paid it no mind.</p><p>"She phased. She's a wolf now."</p><p>"What?! Girls can phase?" Sam shrugged. There were a lot of different implications there and neither of them wanted to think about it right now. "Never mind. How could I possibly help?"</p><p>"None of us can get her to calm down enough to phase back. She's been stuck as a wolf for a few days now. I was hoping you might be able to calm her."</p><p>"Oh." No big deal. Just calm a huge wolf with anger issues whose whole world has been going up in flames for months. "Sure…."</p><p>What else was she going to say? <em>No, thanks. Good luck with your ex-girlfriend.</em></p><p>They took her car to the Clearwaters' house. She was surprised, to say the least, when she saw Seth sitting on the porch. She shot a look at Sam.</p><p>"Seth phased right after Leah did," her brother explained. "He was even faster than Embry. Changed back in a day." She nodded, frowning, and got out of the car to go greet him. Seth smiled up at her halfheartedly. He looked tired.</p><p>"How are you doing, Seth?" Naomi asked, sitting down by his side. Sam disappeared into the house. Seth shrugged.</p><p>"It's been a lot." His smile was sad. "I mean, being able to turn into a wolf? Super cool. The circumstances...not really." He perked up. "Are you going to help Leah turn back? Are you a wolf, too?"</p><p>"No, I'm not a wolf." She didn't even want to think about the possibility. "I'll try. Where's your mom?"</p><p>"I think she was with your mom. Or Jacob's dad. I'm not sure right now."</p><p>"Seth," Jared called, rounding the corner of the house. "Why don't we go see if your mom is at Jake's, yeah? Hey, Naomi." He waved.</p><p>"Hey, Jared," Naomi replied. Seth got up and helped pull her to her feet. She felt some relief that he wasn't much taller than her...just an inch or two. He had been such a young kid. "It was nice seeing you, Seth. If you need anything, I'm here for you, too."</p><p>"Thanks, Naomi," he said. He followed Jared into the woods and they disappeared from sight. Sam exited the house just then, carrying a small bag that she assumed had clothes for Leah. Naomi took it from him and then they headed around the house to the backyard.</p><p>"Just so you know," Sam began, "Embry is in wolf form with her, trying to calm her."</p><p>"Good choice. He's easily the most empathetic of the pack." Sam gave her a curious smile. "What? I told you, it doesn't matter if we don't know he's ours. I claimed him. He <em>will</em> be my littlest brother — though I still love you very much!" she added quickly.</p><p>Sam shook his head. She elbowed him good-naturedly. He continued. "As I said, Embry is <em>trying</em>. I was hoping you could talk to her."</p><p>"What if she freaks out on me and I get hurt?" His expression hardened. This was something he had thought a lot about, she realized.</p><p>"I'll be nearby. And Embry will as well."</p><p>"Both my brothers," she joked, but Sam was too serious about the matter to humor her ribbing any more. "Anything I should know?"</p><p>The hesitation on his face told her she needed to hear whatever came next, but it would be hard. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack. Given what we heard, it's fair to say it might have been Leah phasing that gave him the heart attack — or at least contributed to it."</p><p>"Oh, no." Naomi brought her hands up to cover her gaping mouth. "It has not been a good year for Leah."</p><p>"No," Sam agreed, "and she'll hate you if you pity her for it, so get it out of your system now before I take you to her."</p><p>Naomi nodded. "Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Clearwater Rapids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked into the woods behind the house, a little further than Naomi expected, until they arrived at a standoff between two wolves. They were both massive — though it had been a long time since Naomi encountered one of them, so she may have just forgotten. She'd only really seen Sam the one time. One of the wolves was gray with black spots and a dark snout. The other was a little smaller, fully light gray, and pacing back and forth while snarling. They both turned their heads as Naomi and Sam approached. She tried to match Sam's stride, but her legs felt heavier the closer they got.</p><p>"So which one is Leah?" Naomi said. The light gray wolf barked fiercely and snarled, giving her her answer. "I was kidding. Obviously, it's the fiercest one." Leah snorted.</p><p>Embry-wolf padded over to Naomi, which she was not prepared for. She instinctively backed away into Sam. Embry froze and bent over low, bringing his head down to the forest floor in submission. Sam nudged her encouragingly.</p><p>"Sorry, that must have just been survival instincts." Naomi hesitantly placed her hand on top of his fluffy gray wolf head. It was strange to know that your friend was in there somewhere. She scratched the top of his head. "You're fine, Embry. Thanks."</p><p>He popped up quickly and shoved his head against hers, and she did her very best not to tense up. It didn't work well, but she relaxed soon after a few moments of running her hand through his fur.</p><p>"As fun as this is, I'm here for Leah," Naomi said, smiling as she began scratching under his chin. Embry nodded and stepped away, laying down on the ground where he had been watching Leah pace earlier.</p><p>Leah was angry. Naomi could see it in the stiff way the she-wolf was pacing. She kept a constant snarl that seemed to grow louder whenever her eyes passed over Sam. For his part, Sam's face was creased with concern as well as pain. Naomi knew this couldn't have been easy for him. He would have to deal with Leah possibly forever now. She steeled herself, knowing she was going to have to be a big girl and go against whatever survival instincts had been guiding her so far.</p><p>"Sam," Naomi called, grabbing her brother's hand. He tore his eyes away from Leah. "I think Embry and I got this. It might be better if you go."</p><p>He looked like he wanted to argue, but it was hard to. Sam sighed and shot Embry a significant look. "Embry," he said. He didn't need to say anything more. Naomi gave his hand a quick squeeze, drawing his attention back to her. "I'll see you after?"</p><p>"Yes. At yours." Sam nodded and, with a last look at Leah, took off in the direction he came from. She was pretty certain he was going on foot to give Leah some space.</p><p>Leah plopped down onto the forest ground as soon as Sam was out of sight. She was heaving, taking big breaths, and Naomi was willing to bet that Leah would've been crying if Embry weren't there to witness it.</p><p>"You won't...bite me or something if I come sit with you, right?" Naomi asked. Leah snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take that as a no."</p><p>Naomi made sure her steps were slow and obvious. Leah was a human, sure, but it couldn't hurt to take extra precautions with her more wolfy nature. Embry readjusted himself, coming a little closer but still laying down and giving the appearance of ease. She sat herself down next to Leah, hoping that it would help her feel like she was on her side. After a moment of hesitation, Naomi ran a hand through Leah's fur tentatively.</p><p>She nearly snapped at her.</p><p>"All right, no touch, fine," Naomi said, pulling her hand back. Her heart pounded, but she tried to ignore it. "I'll be direct with you, Leah, since that's what you've always preferred from me."</p><p>Leah opened an eye and looked in her direction, but didn't make a sound. She seemed so weary.</p><p>"You're a werewolf now."</p><p>Leah snorted again, turning her head away from the older girl in obvious ire.</p><p>"Yeah, I know — Captain Obvious over here. But I just had to get that out there." Naomi waited, but Leah didn't move. "I heard you're having some trouble changing back. I'm not going to pretend I know what that's like. I haven't phased. I've only heard that phasing back kind of implies getting calm and picturing your human self."</p><p>Embry nodded from his corner.</p><p>"So clearly, I'm not an expert. And, uh, I'm also trying to come up with some motivational, touchy-feely speech in the hopes of helping you phase back. You see the problem. But, to be honest, I don't feel like you would care much for one of those anyway, right?"</p><p>Leah huffed, but she turned the slightest bit in Naomi's direction.</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you that I skipped class and drove to La Push for you, because you might not need me, but I needed to make sure you were okay. You've been my little sister for years, and this past year has been unfair and rotten to you. The least that I could do is bring you some clothes so you don't have to worry about flashing the world."</p><p>Leah barked, but it didn't seem like an angry one. It seemed more like a laugh. Naomi hoped she was right.</p><p>"I feel like we should talk more, but maybe when you're a better conversation partner. Then again, you've never been."</p><p>Leah growled at her, but it didn't seem as dangerous as her earlier growls. Naomi smiled and placed the bag on the ground, nudging it towards Leah.</p><p>"Embry, can you please do us a favor and leave?" Naomi asked. He met her eyes carefully for a few moments, but then nodded. Embry got up, stretched out, and wandered off further into the woods. Naomi stood up, dusting her pants off.</p><p>"<em>Finally</em>," came Leah's voice from behind her. She heard rustling and assumed Leah was getting dressed. "Those idiots never left me alone."</p><p>Naomi felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at Leah. She, like the boys, was taller and leaner than before. Naomi immediately wrapped her arms around Leah, pulling her into a tight hug that Leah reluctantly reciprocated.</p><p>"You have a lot of explaining to do," Leah said.</p><p>"Me?" Naomi asked. "Well, we do have a lot to catch up on. It has been a while."</p><p>"You can buy me dinner. I'm starved."</p><p>"What about Embry?"</p><p>Leah crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Are you adopting everyone you meet now?"</p><p>"Hey!" Embry protested. Leah groaned as he approached. "I'll have you know, the papers have already been finalized. There's no going back."</p><p>Naomi laughed. "Sorry, Embry, but I think Leah and I need some time to talk."</p><p>He nodded, then glanced at Leah. "Sorry about babysitting duty. Sam—"</p><p>"I don't want to hear it," Leah said immediately, clenching her fists. "Get lost."</p><p>Embry shook his head, then addressed Naomi. "I'll text you." He turned to leave.</p><p>"See you!" Naomi called after him as he disappeared again into the woods. She turned to Leah. "Well, my car is parked in front of your house. Shall we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pack Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi didn't feel the least bit guilty about taking Leah to get pizza and not saving any slices for anyone else. The girl deserved something to herself.</p><p>"Talk to me," Naomi said, pulling off to the shoulder of the road and putting the car into park. "I'm all ears."</p><p>"Funny, you're usually all mouth."</p><p>"Look who's talking!"</p><p>Leah cracked the smallest of smiles at that, but sobered again. "I don't know what you want me to say."</p><p>Naomi pretended to think about it. "We just need to address the multiple elephants in the room. It'll probably hurt — stampedes usually do, I think — but we should get it over with before you go meet the whole pack." Naomi hadn't met all of them either, so she wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible.</p><p>Leah stared at the window. "What if I get angry again and kill you, too?"</p><p>To her credit, Naomi only startled for a moment. "I wouldn't blame you. That pizza wasn't all too great."</p><p>"Ha!" Leah shook her head. "You're always making jokes."</p><p>"Well, they do the trick, don't they?"</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>Naomi waited for Leah to speak, but nothing happened. She tried again. "I don't know the exact details, but you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't want any of that to happen. It was an accident, and it wasn't your fault. Life was kind of beating you up."</p><p>Leah let out a heavy sigh. "I know that," she said quietly. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to carry it with me forever."</p><p>"I understand. Just try to give yourself some space for forgiveness — when you can get there." Leah nodded.</p><p>Naomi was about to start driving again when Leah spoke up, again in that quiet voice. "When Sam disappeared for two weeks last year…."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Leah nodded. Her whole face crumpled into the most sincere expression of sadness that Naomi had yet seen on her.</p><p>"He was the first one. Had no idea what was going on and tried to pretend he imagined the whole thing."</p><p>"When did you find out?"</p><p>"Honestly, not very long ago. You and Embry back there were the first wolves I've seen in person, besides Sam the time I found out. It was an accident."</p><p>"He's the Alpha?" Leah scowled. "And I'm in his pack. Which means I'm stuck with him. Forever."</p><p>Naomi sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."</p><hr/><p>"Where are we heading?" Leah asked.</p><p>Naomi hesitated. "I think we're going to meet the pack."</p><p>The she-wolf scowled. "How many more of them?"</p><p>"As far as I know there's...four, five — I think you and Seth make seven."</p><p>"You haven't met them?"</p><p>"Technically, I've met Jared and Embry," Naomi replied. "I haven't met Paul, and I haven't seen Jacob since we were kids."</p><p>"Of course." Leah huffed. "I'm really the first female?"</p><p>"As far as we know." Naomi shuffled uncomfortably. "You could go down in history."</p><p>"Yeah, as the monster moms tell their kids about to get them to behave.'</p><p>"Pfft." Naomi shook her head. "Trust me, there's bigger boogeymen out there."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>They pulled up to the driveway of Emily's small house. Leah sat up instantly.</p><p>"Why is Emily's car in the driveway?" she asked sharply, turning her glare on Naomi.</p><p>"This is Emily's new house," Naomi replied hesitantly. "The pack uses it as a meeting place since Sam can't do that at his, what with Allison there and all."</p><p>"Perfect," Leah growled. "Just what I fucking needed."</p><p>"Why don't we head around to the backyard and see if they're back there?" Naomi asked, hoping that she could put off Leah seeing Emily for as long as possible.</p><p>"Whatever. Let's get this shit over with."</p><p>Naomi cringed as Leah slammed the car door but didn't say anything. She could've easily broken something, but didn't. Leah stomped behind Naomi as they walked around to the back of the house. There were a handful of the pack there. Namely, Sam, Jared, Embry, and Seth. They assumed the other two were on patrol.</p><p>"Leah!" Seth called, waving cheerfully. His spirits seemed to have lifted. Leah didn't reply but watched her brother with sharp eyes.</p><p>"I thought you were going to see your mom?" Naomi asked as they approached. Leah stood just behind Naomi, as if she wanted a wall between herself and the other wolves.</p><p>"I did, but Sam said I should come meet the rest of the guys," Seth replied. "I'm glad you're here, Leah."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever," Leah said, clearly not as enthused as her brother. Leah couldn't bring herself to look at Sam, and Sam couldn't bring himself to look away from her, a pained look in his eyes.</p><p>"Welcome to the pack, Leah," Embry said, a small grin on his face. "I'm sure we'll grow on you."</p><p>"Jake and Paul should be getting off patrol soon," Jared added, "so you'll get to see them, too."</p><p>"Let's get this straight," Leah said, her hands tightening into fists. "Unlike my brother, I'm not interested in joining your stupid furries club."</p><p>"None of us chose this life," Sam interjected. Leah met his eyes and clenched her jaw. "But we have a duty to protect our people. There are creatures that threaten our people, and it is for that reason that we shapeshift. We will have a bonfire in the next few days to gather together and explain more of this to both of you, and I expect you to attend."</p><p>As Sam looked between the Clearwater siblings, his tone left no room for arguing. Seth didn't seem bothered, but Leah shifted on her feet.</p><p>"And if I don't want to?" she challenged.</p><p>"I'm not asking," he said. "Whether you like it or not, you are part of this pack now. We must work together."</p><p>Leah began shaking and her breathing became shallow, but she reigned herself in.</p><p>Sam was about to speak again, but a howl cut him off. "That'll be Jacob and Paul."</p><p>A few moments later, two tall guys walked out of the woods, arguing, but their argument fell silent when they noticed the newcomers.</p><p>"So he wasn't kidding," the taller of the two said. He had changed significantly firm the last time she saw him, but she recognized him as Jacob Black, Billy's son. "We've got a she-wolf." His eyes landed on Naomi. "Two?"</p><p>"Nope," she replied, holding out a hand. "Naomi."</p><p>Jacob gave a funny sort of smile and humored her by shaking her hand. "Sure. We've all seen you."</p><p>"You have?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled secretively.</p><p>"Yeah. Sam tends to worry. Embry, too, lately."</p><p>"At least it gives us a break from your obsession with the leech-lover," the other wolf, who she now knew to be Paul, retorted from next to Jared.</p><p>Jacob growled at him. Naomi looked over to where Paul was standing next to Jared, surprised she hadn't met him yet despite having known for a while that he was the third to phase. He had a much more angular jaw than the rest of the boys, and though all of the pack were tall and muscular, something about the way he carried himself looked dangerous. His dark eyes flickered over from Jacob to her for a moment and he froze.</p><p>Naomi felt like she was in a wind tunnel. She couldn't look away from his dark eyes and, before she knew it, he was striding over to her with purpose.</p><p>"<em>No way</em>," Jared breathed out, running his hands through his hair. "Shit."</p><p>"Well, what do you know?" Jake said. "Another victim to fate."</p><p>Sam's exasperated groan broke her from her trance. If it hadn't, Naomi was pretty sure Leah roughly grabbing her arms and placing herself in front of Naomi would have done the trick.</p><p>"Don't come any closer!" Leah snapped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I knew I wanted Naomi to be Sam's sister before I knew I wanted to make her an imprint. Like, I always wondered how he made it through all the rough patches and how his mom and Leah dealt with it in the moment. It took me a hot minute to figure out who I wanted to imprint on her, if any. I think my soft spot for Paul won out. Embry is her brother, Seth (/Brady/Collin) was too young for her, Jared and Kim are perfect, and Jacob is too involved. Changing Jacob around to make him imprint would've required a lot of massaging the plot to make it happen in a way that made sense (and also more dealing with Bella/Cullens, which I didn't feel like doing). I have no excuses for Quil but I still love him, even if Meyer did make him imprint on a literal baby. And as for Leah — it was really between Leah and Paul, if I'm being honest, but the reason I didn't do it is because that would have been extra weird relationship-wise since we already have Sam/Ex's cousin and I didn't want to add Leah/Ex's sister to the Thanksgiving table. IDK it just bothered me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Clash of Canines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leah growled, blocking Paul's path. "Why are you being such a creep?" Naomi's mouth felt dry. She had no idea what to say, what to do. She was just trying to process what was going on.</p>
<p>"Calm down, guys," Jared said. "Paul, Leah just has no idea what happened...she hasn't been told everything yet. Leah, this is a good thing, don't worry, Naomi's fine. Paul's not going to hurt her."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Leah insisted, even as Paul kept his fists clenched. He tried to meet Naomi's eyes again, but she wouldn't look at him from behind Leah. "Naomi, what the hell does he mean?"</p>
<p>"Paul, stand down and calm down," Sam ordered, staring at him intensely. Paul's jaw tightened, but he took a few steps back from Leah and Naomi. Jared stood on the sidelines, keeping an eye on Paul. Leah's face was pinched in either anger or pain, or some combination of the two, as she awaited Sam's explanation. "Paul...imprinted on Naomi." A frown twisted his features.</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" From behind Leah, Naomi closed her eyes tightly. She had hoped she was wrong. On top of that, this was not how Leah should have found out about imprinting.</p>
<p>"It's something that we can do after we've phased," Sam said. "The Elders aren't sure why it happens, but when it does, whoever you've imprinted on becomes the most important person to you. Everything is about keeping them safe and happy, and it is incredibly painful to be apart from them."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a curse," she spat. Her eyes narrowed. Leah opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it. She started shaking, just barely, and clenched her fists. "You imprinted, didn't you, you bastard?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Leah began to shake in earnest. "Of course. And it didn't happen to be on my cousin, now would it?" Her breaths were shallow and coming out faster. "You just <em>had</em> to pick my <em>cousin</em>, didn't you, Sam?"</p>
<p>"That's not something you get to choose, believe me," he said. "Naomi, get inside."</p>
<p>Naomi glanced between Sam and Leah's shaking form. Jake was still standing near Leah and Naomi, alert in case the situation kept escalating. Embry had pulled Seth inside the house once Leah had come between Naomi and Paul. She made to move indoors to join them, but froze in place again when she heard Paul threatening Leah.</p>
<p>"<em>If you harm her</em>—" Paul's menacing voice shook her to the core. He was struggling to stay where his Alpha had commanded him, and his hands kept clenching and unclenching as he tried to control himself.</p>
<p>"Oh? Mr. Anger Management Issues thinks I can't handle myself around his consolation-prize girlfriend?" Leah mocked. Jared instantly grabbed Paul's arms before he could lunge at her.</p>
<p>Paul growled at her. "I'm glad Sam imprinted on Emily instead of your bitchy ass," he snapped.</p>
<p>Leah shrieked in frustration. "At least I didn't need to imprint to convince someone to love me! Wonder how long it'll be before you rip her apart?"</p>
<p>Naomi couldn't hear anymore of it. She ran indoors, the sound of ripping clothes and fighting following her. She nearly cried when she felt arms wrap around her, but it was just Embry having come back to get her.</p>
<p>"Come on," he said. "Emily's been waiting in her room."</p>
<hr/>
<p>She didn't even greet Sam when he entered Emily's room. She just waited until Emily politely excused herself to let Naomi have her outburst in privacy. The second the door shut, she went off.</p>
<p>"Did he and Leah just maim each other?"</p>
<p>"They'll be fine," Sam said. "Barely any scratches, and we heal fast anyway. Jake and Jared are handling it as we speak."</p>
<p>"Tell me that didn't just happen, Sam."</p>
<p>Her brother gave her a sympathetic look. Sam knew the pain that could come with imprinting. But he also know some of the joy now. "Just so we're clear, you're aware that Paul imprinted on you?"</p>
<p>She groaned. "He's, like, sixteen! He's a baby!" Naomi was practically pulling out her hair.</p>
<p>"Actually, he's seventeen now."</p>
<p>"That's still underage!" She couldn't keep from pacing. "He's in high school, Sam. <em>High school</em>."</p>
<p>Sam leaned back against the counter, his arms still crossed over his chest. A smirk teased at the corner of his lips. "Well, no one here will report you to the authorities, at least."</p>
<p>Naomi threw her brother a sharp look. "I am not amused, Samuel," she snapped. "He's a minor. This is not okay." She let out a sound of exasperation.</p>
<p>Sam sighed and interrupted her pacing, placing his large hands on her upper arms so she would face him. "Breathe. And listen."</p>
<p>She huffed.</p>
<p>"I know it must be shocking," Sam said. "I know it's probably unsettling and uncomfortable right now for a lot of reasons. Give it some time to sink in. You aren't the only one who just had their world changed because of this."</p>
<p>She looked down, ashamed, but did not think she could handle ruminating over the effect on Paul's life. That was not her problem right now. Maybe later it would be, but it was not her concern right now.</p>
<p>"No one said you need to date him," Sam continued. "You do have to accept that he's going to be in your life, whatever that might mean for you now."</p>
<p>Naomi deflated. "How do you feel about it?" He rubbed her arms with his hands as if to calm her.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I would have preferred for none of them to imprint on you. That doesn't mean it's a bad thing — just that it might be a little awkward for a little while."</p>
<p>"What else?" she prodded, knowing there was more he was holding back. "Sam?"</p>
<p>"Who knows?" he said instead. "This might be good for both of you."</p>
<p>"Sam." Naomi gave him her best stern face.</p>
<p>"Just keep an open mind, please?" He frowned thoughtfully. "If not for him, for my sanity."</p>
<p>Naomi let out a deep breath and nodded. She remembered how Sam was when Emily wouldn't let him see her. "I won't ignore him. I just can't promise anything more than a reluctant friendship. It's going to take me a while to get what just happened out of my head, though."</p>
<p>Sam nodded in acquiescence. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his collarbone. His embrace was a little too warm, but it comforted her anyway.</p>
<p>Naomi didn't want to make her brother's life any harder than it had already become. She had a feeling he didn't want to say anything bad about Paul, but she remembered enough from before he imprinted on her. He was the most temperamental wolf, prone to lashing out and a short fuse. That had just basically been proven when he and Leah lunged at each other. In all honesty, he was probably the main reason Sam had waited so long to introduce her to the pack.</p>
<p>Naomi knew better than to voice her concerns with him, though. Even if she felt it, she couldn't ask Sam to magically undo Paul imprinting on her. If he had that power, he would've surely used it on himself way back when he was breaking Leah's heart.</p>
<p>No, there was no undoing this. She just had to deal with the consequences and try not to make Sam's life any harder than it already was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chez Embry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! It's been about ten chapters since I put this in an author's note, but I just thought I'd share again:</p><p>While researching for this story, I not only went to Twilight wikis, I also went and looked at the actual Quileute Tribe. In 2012, President Obama signed a bill that gave back to the tribe hundreds of acres of land from Olympic National Park. This was something they had been struggling with for over 50 years and what Jessy references in their conversation in Chapter 5.</p><p>If you can, please considering donating to their Move To Higher Ground Project. Their Tribal School and Council buildings are 15 feet above sea level. The area is prone to flooding, and they are extremely at risk. More info on www.MTHG.org — but basically they are trying to move the Tribal School to a safer area in order to combat the issues brought on by climate change.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wolves had scattered, which she was thankful for. She knew they had good hearing, and she didn't think her conversation with Sam was for their ears. Embry was still there, though, chatting with Emily, but she wasn't particularly bothered about his presence. Sam immediately went to Emily's side, pressing a kiss to her face. It was still a little strange to see him so openly affectionate. He hadn't been like that with Leah.</p><p>"Hey, Embry," Naomi greeted. Though he was taller than her, she reached up to ruffle his hair. He frowned and shooed her hands away, but then smiled.</p><p>"Hi, Naomi."</p><p>"Where's Seth?"</p><p>"I took him back home."</p><p>She nodded, still a little sad about the turn of events when Seth had seemed so content. "I didn't really get to talk to you with everything that happened. How are you doing?"</p><p>"Me?" he asked, incredulous. "How are <em>you</em> doing?"</p><p>Naomi shook her head. "I asked you first."</p><p>"Well, I'm hungry, and everyone else is gone. Are you treating me to dinner?"</p><p>"You boys just think with your stomachs, don't you?" She pondered it over. "I've heard a rumor you can cook. Why don't we go get ingredients and then you make me something? I'll pay."</p><p>Embry pretended to think it over, then stuck out his hand. "You drive a hard bargain."</p><p>Naomi shook his hand enthusiastically, then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He chuckled and squeezed her briefly before letting go. "Sam, Emily — I'll see you both later?"</p><p>"Of course," Emily replied, smiling. Sam looked down at her with such a soft expression on his face that Naomi had to look away.</p><p>"Come on, Embry, we'll take my car."</p><p>"Sweet."</p><p>"Think about what I said," Sam called after her. She groaned.</p><p>Embry was only a little too big for her sedan, even after she pushed the seat as far back as it would go. His shins pressed against the glove compartment no matter what angle he sat in. She would have to consider upgrading, but that was a problem for a bigger paycheck from now.</p><p>Naomi loved Embry. She loved him from the first time they hung out, and every subsequent time only reinforced it. He was just so sweet and playful. If any of the wolves were puppies, it would be Embry (well, Seth might be giving him a run for his money there now). Possibly not what he would want to hear, but she never wanted him to stop being the sensitive one. She loved Sam, but he was the guard dog brother. There was space in her heart for a sweet brother.</p><p>"All right," Embry began as soon as they drove away. "The grocery store is not far from here so we'll make this quick. How much are you panicking?"</p><p>Naomi couldn't help the airy giggle that left her. She glanced at Embry and shook her head incredulously. "Kind of a lot. This imprint thing derailed my whole life plan."</p><p>"What was your whole life plan?"</p><p>"...well, I didn't have a whole life plan. It was more like a two-year plan. Still."</p><p>"Okay, that's one problem handled." He smiled knowingly. "This two-year plan, what part of it is derailed?"</p><p>"I just never factored in another human being. I've always been fine on my own."</p><p>"You could've gotten a boyfriend at some point, though. You never would've seen it coming. This one's just...a little more obvious."</p><p>Naomi sighed. "I didn't want to be with anyone, Embry. Just look at the mess our father left behind — you mother, my mother, and Allison <em>at the very least</em>. I didn't want any of that kind of mess. I've never wanted any of that."</p><p>Embry frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I get it." After a moment's pause, he continued. "At least with an imprint, you know that won't ever happen to you."</p><p>Naomi tensed. She was quiet for a few moments before responding under her breath. "He's still a high schooler."</p><p>"What's wrong with high schoolers?" He gestured in his general direction.</p><p>Naomi cracked a grin. "I mean, who wants to date someone your kid brother's age?"</p><p>Embry rolled his eyes. "It's only a few years. And, no offense, but he looks older than you."</p><p>"It might not be a lot but there's a huge difference between high school and college. I could actually get in trouble...if he didn't look older than me," she relented, frowning. "It's not just that...he's a little scary."</p><p>Embry frowned. "Now that, I know what you mean. Better than you do, actually."</p><p>Naomi parked in front of the store and just stayed in position, her hands on the wheel. "He and Leah literally went at each other in Emily's backyard." The more she thought about it, her hands began to tremble. "I know I ran inside before I could see them, but I can still remember the sounds of them fighting. The awful words they screamed at each other. And we've still never spoken two words directly to each other."</p><p>Embry leaned over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to be there for that." Naomi leaned into him for as long as she could handle the car's center console jamming into her ribs. She wiped a few stray tears that had managed to escape.</p><p>"Not another word about this. I don't need wandering werewolves to hear all my business."</p><p>Embry mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. She flicked his ear and then they left the car.</p><p>She hadn't taken more than a few steps when she heard his voice, coming from her left.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>She knew it would happen soon, that she had to face him before she went back to Seattle, because otherwise the consequences could be disastrous. But she did not expect for Paul to find her at the grocery store with Embry literally an hour after he'd had his showdown with Leah. The memory was definitely too fresh.</p><p>"I'm not ready to talk to you," she said quietly, her eyes lowering. She had never seen Paul up close before the glimpse she'd just gotten. He was tall. She was above average height, but he towered far above her, and his bulk was nothing to scoff at. Paul looked like the strongest of the pack — barring Sam and Jacob, for obvious reasons. Yeah, it was hard to infantilize him when he looked straight out of a boxing ring.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Embry moving closer. She sensed Paul's anger, even without seeing him. She held her breath for whatever might follow, but Paul didn't say anything. When she was brave enough to look up, he was already yards away, walking into the forest. She could almost make out an explosion of fur in the shadows.</p><p>"He's gone," she said. It surprised her that she sounded somewhat sad. Naomi sighed.</p><p>"He'll be fine," Embry said. He was keeping a healthy distance from her, though, and she did not fail to notice it. "Come on. Let's go grab some ingredients. We're cooking at my place."</p>
<hr/><p>Naomi was a little relieved that no one was home when she pulled into the driveway at Embry's house. Even though she'd been set on adopting him, she didn't feel up to having that conversation with his mother. The custody battle could get ugly.</p><p>"Do you think Leah and Seth will be okay?" she asked, grabbing one of the bags while Embry went to get the door with the other.</p><p>"Uhhh." Embry gave her an amused expression. "Seth will be fine. He's weirdly excited about werewolf life. Leah's the question of the century."</p><p>He opened the door and showed her through to the kitchen with fanfare, pointing out random knickknacks along the way. Naomi peered over at a guitar gathering dust in the corner before Embry pulled her into the kitchen. "You play?"</p><p>"I make sounds," he said. Naomi laughed. They set down the bags.</p><p>"Here I thought you were going to be a mechanic like Jacob."</p><p>"Yeah, I like that, too." Embry leaned against the counter, looking down at her as they removed ingredients from bags. "But, as you may have noticed outside, I have no ride."</p><p>"Oh, feel free to give mine a tune-up at your leisure."</p><p>"Ha!" He poked her arm with a carrot. "You trying to get free labor?"</p><p>"I'm paying in food!" Naomi protested. "I bought these."</p><p>"But I'm making them?" Embry pointed out. "More labor." He shook his head. "I see now why you wanted to claim me as your brother. Sam was too smart to fall for these tricks."</p><p>Naomi's mouth dropped wide open, aghast. "I haven't the faintest <em>idea</em> what you're talking about." He opened his mouth to speak but she held her hand up. "Uh-uh. I won't hear any more of this slander."</p><p>"Convenient."</p><p>They continued bantering for a while before they realized <em>some</em> cooking should actually take place. Embry wasn't as great at cooking as Emily, but he was certainly much better than Naomi. She watched him move around the kitchen with a familiarity she didn't have, roasting carrots and steak and boiling potatoes. She was allowed only to mash the potatoes once they boiled.</p><p>"How are you so good at cooking?" she asked, trying not to burn herself with them steam as she drained the potatoes. As it was, she felt in tune with each and every one of her pores.</p><p>"I'm not, really," he replied, leaning against the counter as the steaks sizzled. The smell was making her mouth water. "I don't use any fancy spices or anything, just salt and pepper and whatever sauces come bottled. My mom has always worked a lot, so I kind of had to figure it out myself."</p><p>"I see." Naomi giggled. "Maybe you should open your own restaurant. La Push needs something more than just the diner."</p><p>Embry smiled, furrowing his brows. "Maybe wait until you've survived my food before reaching for the stars?"</p><p>"Speaking of stars, maybe you could play something on that guitar!"</p><p>He laughed. "One potentially deadly experiment at a time, thanks."</p><p>All things considered, Embry's steaks were the highlight of the meal. Her potatoes were a little undersalted, and Embry's solution was dumping a bunch of shredded mozzarella cheese into the mix. Not fancy, but definitely comfort food. He must have had three steaks and most of the potatoes to himself. Naomi had one, and most of the carrots, and Embry put away a plate in the fridge. She figured it was for his mom.</p><p>"What does your mom do, again?" she asked.</p><p>"She's a nurse at the hospital in Forks. She gets really long shifts so she's gone most of the day when she's working."</p><p>"And...have you talked to Sam?" Embry tilted his head. "About telling her about...you know." She knew his mom wasn't allowed to know about the pack, and it caused a lot of strife for him.</p><p>To her surprise, Embry shook his head. "No. And I know some of the others have asked him to cut me some slack with the patrols, but honestly? It's fine. The work we do is important."</p><p>Naomi smiled at him and ruffled his hair, much to his disdain. "You really are the sweetest."</p><p>Embry rolled his eyes. "Ten bucks says you'll change your mind once you hang out with Seth."</p><p>"Heh. I guess you're right there. That boy's a ball of sunshine."</p><p>"So...ten bucks?"</p><p>"That doesn't count!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really love Embry. Can you tell? We must protect him. Who's your favorite wolf and why?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Coffee Chats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leah wasn't answering her calls or texts the day after. Naomi tried not to take it personally, but she knew it was partially because of the imprinting situation. The other part was probably the fact that her father's funeral was happening later on.</p><p>"Things didn't really go according to plan, huh?"</p><p>Naomi looked up and offered Emily a brief smile in greeting. It's not that she didn't like Emily — on the contrary, she was a lovely soul with a big heart and a ton of courage. It was just hard to forget about Leah whenever Naomi saw Emily.</p><p>"Sam told me what he asked you to do," Emily continued, leaning on the counter in front of her. "I'm really grateful that you care so much about my cousin. She needs a friend right now."</p><p>"She doesn't seem to agree," Naomi replied, raising her phone.</p><p>"Ah, well...she'll come around." Emily smiled. Despite the scars on half of her face she was quite pretty. In fact, the scars almost made her look even prettier, and certainly more dangerous. "How are you doing after yesterday?"</p><p>"You mean...Paul?" She almost whispered his name, as if he would suddenly appear if she said it too loudly.</p><p>"Yes, Paul."</p><p>"I don't know." Naomi rubbed her hands down the sides of her face. "Ugh, I just don't know. I haven't even hd the chance to interact with him, but my first impression was that he's incredibly temperamental...and violent. He and Leah said the nastiest things to each other...before they tried to tear each other apart, that is."</p><p>"That doesn't surprise me much, to be honest," Emily admitted sheepishly, pressing her hands together. "You should try talking to Paul next time you see him. I don't mean to meddle or anything. However, I do know the strength of imprinting firsthand. If you have any questions or ever just need to talk, I'm all ears."</p><p>"Thanks, Emily," Naomi said. She let out a sigh. "It's not just imprinting though."</p><p>"Oh?" Naomi's eyes darted around the room, as if expecting the wolves to descend at any moment. She and Emily were alone at Emily's house, for the time. It was an early morning, and Sam was out fetching groceries for them with his mom — something that both Naomi and Emily had insisted on.</p><p>"I've been a little worried ever since I found out about Leah becoming a wolf," Naomi whispered. Emily's brows creased.</p><p>"You think it'll happen to you, too?"</p><p>Naomi shrugged. "I don't know what triggered her. But it's been happening a lot in the past couple of months. It had just been boys but...now with Leah...it could be anyone."</p><p>"I can only imagine how scary that must seem, especially since your brother was the very first to phase," Emily said, then placed a comforting hand on Naomi's arm. Her eyes were full of confidence, devoid of even a single worry. "At least you know you'll have a pack to protect and care for you."</p><p>"I know." She covered Emily's hand with her own. "Thanks, Emily."</p><p>Emily walked around the counter and wrapped Naomi in a hug. It was then that they heard a car pulling into the driveway. The girls stepped outside to receive Sam and Allison.</p><p>"Allison," Emily greeted, pulling her future mother-in-law into a hug. "It's so good to see you."</p><p>"Likewise," Allison said, smiling. Naomi remembered how she had had reservations about Emily, given the circumstances, but things seemed to have improved greatly. She supposed that Emily bugging Sam to repair his relationship with his mother helped that along.</p><p>Sam gave Emily a quick kiss on his way to the door. "Are you two behaving?" he said as he passed.</p><p>"Never!" Naomi replied. She turned to Emily and Allison, taking both of them by the hand as she tugged them inside the house. "Now, I know you're an expert in the kitchen, my dear Emily, but I think you should let me handle the bacon. Right, Allison?"</p><p>"It's about the only thing she can help you with," Allison stage-whispered to Emily, who giggled.</p><p>"You have free reign with the bacon," Emily said.</p><p>"You won't regret it!"</p><p>They did not miss Sam's loud reply. "I'm glad I replaced the fire alarm."</p>
<hr/><p>She sat on the wooden bench on the backyard porch, her head leaning against Sam's shoulder. After <em>not</em> burning the bacon, but <em>possibly</em> eating most of the bacon, Naomi had consumed her fill of Emily's delicious brunch. She was convinced that Emily pulled out all the stops to finally win over Allison for good — no one else whips up french toast, waffles, two different styles of eggs, grits, and Canadian bacon in one morning unless they're getting paid for it. Apparently, it worked, because Emily and Allison were inside, hitting it off in a way they hadn't during their dinner several months ago.</p><p>"This is a really nice place, you know," Naomi said. "How <em>did</em> you manage to convince the Elders?"</p><p>"It's Emily's," Sam replied. "Being Alpha helped a little, but Harry was one of the Elders who had a say."</p><p>Naomi made a sound of understanding. Harry had been Emily's uncle by marriage — surely he would help his niece, especially knowing that the family fallout wasn't really her fault. That reminded her of Leah. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"What are you sorry for?"</p><p>"Leah and Paul. She's not even talking to me anymore, so that kind of backfired."</p><p>Sam made a noncommittal grunt. "You did what you could, which is more than I was able to."</p><p>"Maybe that time. I don't know if it'll work next time."</p><p>"She'll come around," he said simply. Naomi furrowed her brows.</p><p>"Do...do you think I'm going to phase, too?" she asked in a small voice. She hadn't wanted to worry Sam with this, but she was worried herself. Her brother turned and placed his arm over her shoulder, looking down at her with a serious expression. It comforted her, slightly.</p><p>"I haven't seen any signs in you," he said. "I can't promise you that you won't phase, but I will do whatever I can to protect you from that possibility. If it happens anyway, then I will do whatever I can to help you get through this."</p><p>Naomi nodded, but she knew the worry was showing on her face.</p><p>"It's not the life I would've chosen for myself," he admitted, "but it's not a bad life, either. I found Emily. I have more brothers than I know what to do with. If it happens to you, you will be strong enough to make the best of it. And you've already started collecting brothers." He gave her a smile.</p><p>"Okay." Naomi tucked herself into his side again. She wouldn't linger on it any longer. Sam had calmed most of her worries, for now at least. "You know, Embry made me food. Why don't you make me food? And don't say it's because of Emily."</p><p>"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he shot back. "Who was the one who fed me uncooked ramen noodles when I was a kid?"</p><p>Naomi pulled away from him to give him a scandalized expression. "That could've been anyone!" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, no one told me I had to leave it in the hot water after microwaving it."</p><p>Sam shook his head. "Maybe you should take a cooking class."</p><p>"That sounds more expensive than just ordering food."</p><p>"What food have you been ordering here? You're taking turns with different people cooking for you."</p><p>Naomi rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah... I guess you have a point there." Sam paused thoughtfully, then stifled a chuckle. "What now?"</p><p>"Just wondering what it would be like if you imprinted on Paul as well. That might be amusing. Terrifying, but amusing."</p><p>"Oh, shut up." She smiled anyway.</p><p>"Speaking of Paul, have you seen him since?"</p><p>"Yesterday, when Embry and I got to the store. But I told him I wasn't ready to see him yet, and he left."</p><p>"Just like that?" She could practically hear the way Sam's eyebrows rose.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he phased once he got to the woods, but he didn't say anything else. He just left."</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>"Stop being so cryptic."</p><p>Sam chuckled. "Never."</p><p>Naomi sighed dramatically. "Rude."</p><p>He rubbed her shoulder in response, clearly amused. "Hey, Omi?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Do me a favor."</p><p>"Yes?" Naomi waited for him to tell her to give Paul a chance. Everyone seemed to be saying it — for good reason, she knew. And she would, in due time.</p><p>"Save me some bacon next time?"</p><p>"...really?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Surprising Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had some work trouble, some laptop trouble, and just a bit of writing trouble, so apologies for the late update! I've bulk-uploaded several chapters up to this one to make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's funeral that weekend was even more difficult than anticipated. He was well-known in the community and it seemed as if everyone on the reservation, and even some from Forks, turned up to mourn him that morning. Leah wasn't able to make it through the entire affair and ducked out when she could no longer hold back the tremors. Naomi watched her go and wanted to follow her, but she knew that wouldn't end well right now. Allison did her best to comfort Sue, but there weren't many comforting words on hand. Seth held it together pretty well, but she was sure it was as hard on him as it was for his mom.</p>
<p>Most of the pack was in attendance, but Billy Black was notably alone. Jacob was nowhere to be found. Sam stood some distance away, having not wanted to exacerbate the situation with Leah. Jared and Embry had made sure to stay close to Leah and Seth during the entire affair, with Jared following Leah after she'd gone, presumably to phase. Naomi wished she could go in his place.</p>
<p>At one point, Naomi's eyes had scanned the rows of mourning people, not knowing what she was searching for. Whatever it was, she didn't find it. After paying her respects, she met up with Sam while Allison accompanied Sue back home. Seth left with them, and Embry joined Sam and Naomi.</p>
<p>"Where's Jake?" Embry asked Sam. Naomi realized in an instant that she had been searching for Paul. She pressed her lips together, as if they could read her mind otherwise.</p>
<p>Sam's face twisted into a displeased look, just for a moment. "With Bella."</p>
<p>Even Embry looked mildly annoyed by the thought. He shrugged it off. "I'm sure he'll turn up for patrol."</p>
<p>"Is that where Paul is?" Naomi couldn't believe the words had left her mouth. She pressed her lips together firmly, <em>again</em>, now knowing the real danger was in letting herself speak. Embry's mouth curved into a teasing grin. Sam, at least, took pity on her.</p>
<p>"Yes, he was patrolling so the rest of us could be here," Sam explained. "Jacob <em>should've</em> been with him, but…"</p>
<p>"You feel kind of bad for him, don't you?"</p>
<p>Sam shrugged. "I did what I could for him. He's setting himself up for disaster."</p>
<p>Embry couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, I know. We'll just have to be there for when it goes down."</p>
<p>"Come on," Sam said, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you home. Embry and I have patrol soon."</p>
<p>"Aw, bonding time."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was strange that someone would knock on the door. The only people who came to visit usually just barged in — usually Allison's friends, Jessy, Leah (before the breakup), and, most recently, Embry. She should've expected Paul would come to call, though. After all, she would be gone after this week, or at least much further away.</p>
<p>"Naomi," he greeted after she'd opened the door. She wanted to curse. <em>No. This is ridiculous. Stop being scared.</em> Naomi stepped outside and leaned against the wall, slightly turned away from him.</p>
<p>"Yes?" she asked cautiously, chancing a glance at him. He didn't look angry, but he looked serious — Alpha-Sam levels of seriousness.</p>
<p>"Can we cut to the chase?"</p>
<p>She couldn't help but turn to face him fully then, blinking owlishly at him. "I'm sorry?"</p>
<p>"You know about everything — the pack, vampires, imprinting — right?"</p>
<p>"...kind of. And?"</p>
<p>Paul let out an exasperated sigh, placing a hand on the wall near her and leaning just a little closer. "And? You're my imprint."</p>
<p>She stared at him and wondered if he must have thought she was slow or hard of hearing. "And what do you want me to do about that?"</p>
<p>His brows furrowed at the question and he opened his mouth to respond, only to close it again. "I...didn't think that through." He scratched the back of his head. Naomi felt herself smiling at the situation before she could stop it, and his own mouth instinctively curved in response. It was surprisingly an endearingly awkward situation. She noticed, somewhere in a more agreeable part of her mind, that his hair looked fluffy up close. It had seemed spikier and angrier when she'd first met him. That was also from quite a distance.</p>
<p>"Okay. Well, what do you want?" she asked, amused.</p>
<p>"Your phone number would probably be a good start."</p>
<p>"Okay." Naomi took out her phone from her back pocket and passed it to him so Paul could text himself, then saved his number afterward.</p>
<p>"That was easy," he said, sounding almost confused. The more confused he got, the funnier Naomi found the situation and the more at ease she felt. Her amusement seemed to put him in a good mood, too.</p>
<p>"What's next?"</p>
<p>"You could tell me more about yourself, for one. Anything I know about you is from other people's memories."</p>
<p>"Um, okay. Do you want to go to the beach? That's where I feel my best."</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>The drive to the beach was only a few minutes long, but having Paul in her car was all kinds of weird. It didn't help that he kept watching her. Paul had a sharp gaze. Everything about him seemed so sharp — his eyes, his jaw, his nose, even his voice to some extent. She was relieved when she finally stepped out of the car. The second she smelled the salty sea air, she smiled. It was midday, but the clouds provided excellent cover.</p>
<p>"So what do you know about me?" Naomi asked as they walked along the shore, the sand crunching beneath their feet. "Besides that I'm Sam's sister, anyway."</p>
<p>"Honestly, not much. I never pay much attention to whatever everyone else is thinking about." He watched her carefully. "You can start with how long you're in town."</p>
<p>Naomi winced. "Well, I live in Seattle right now. I'm a junior at UW and live on campus. It's spring break, so by next Sunday I should be back in my dorm."</p>
<p>Paul nodded, but his jaw clenched. She didn't ask about his situation — she knew he was a junior in high school along with Jared. It would've only made it awkward to say aloud.</p>
<p>"I know it might be hard to be far away," she offered. "I remember when it was for Sam and Emily. So I'll try to make frequent trips back." Despite Sam trying to comfort her, she knew very well how inextricably entwined her life was going to be with Paul's from now on.</p>
<p>That seemed to abate him enough. "What do you like about Seattle?"</p>
<p>"I...guess I like the city. It's different from here. There's so many people around all the time."</p>
<p>"It's all right." He shrugged. "Never been a big fan of the tons of people."</p>
<p>"You go often?"</p>
<p>"Not really," Paul said, "but I used to live near enough when I was little."</p>
<p>"You're not from La Push?"</p>
<p>"No, I am. Well, my dad is. I was born in Tacoma. He and I moved back here when I was eight. What about you?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Are you coming back to La Push when you finish school?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," she said honestly, wringing her hands. He frowned.</p>
<p>Naomi spotted a large piece of driftwood a little further up ahead and sped up. Paul trailed behind her, watching as she sat down in the sand and leaned forward on the wood with her elbows, facing the shore. He sat down on the other side of the wood, directly across from her, his back to the water.</p>
<p>"You're supposed to face the ocean," she teased.</p>
<p>"This view is plenty enough for me, thanks." He smirked at her, and she hoped the warmth on her face was just sunshine. Then again, there were the clouds to consider.</p>
<p>"You're awfully forward," she blurted out.</p>
<p>"You already know you're my imprint," he said, shrugging. "What do I have to lose?"</p>
<p>"I guess." Naomi couldn't help frowning at how cocky he sounded.</p>
<p>Paul draped his arms over the driftwood, leaning closer to her. She tried not to pull back, but the sudden nearness startled her. "I would've expected my imprint to be falling over herself for me, like Kim does for Jared."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm definitely not falling over myself for you," she retorted, crossing her arms and putting a bit of space between them again.</p>
<p>"Not yet," he said cheekily.</p>
<p>"And I'm also not seventeen. I'm twenty-one."</p>
<p>"What's your point?"</p>
<p>She threw her arms up in frustration. "You're a minor, Paul. So, no, I'm not falling over you. That would be wrong and land me in a whole heap of trouble."</p>
<p>Paul flat-out laughed at her. "You're overthinking this."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not," she snapped, feeling her patience thin.</p>
<p>"Who's acting like a child, again?"</p>
<p>Naomi simmered quietly. She mumbled angry words under her breath.</p>
<p>"Right. Thought so. And I'm nowhere near an actual child, so you can stop hiding behind that excuse."</p>
<p>She let out a heavy sigh, feeling all the irritation leave her in that breath. "You're a piece of work, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Well, I've heard you're a hard worker. Gotta play to my strengths, right?"</p>
<p>Naomi covered her face with her hands and groaned. "...what did I do to deserve this?"</p>
<p>His laugh was a loud bellow and she allowed herself to smile at it. She peeked through her fingers at him. She couldn't decide what she disliked more between the scary Paul and the cocky Paul, but she could appreciate his good mood. Something about it made her feel warm. It was a surprising and sudden refresher. She replaced her arms on the log.</p>
<p>"Your turn. Tell me about being a werewolf. I've heard it before, from Sam, but I want to hear your take on it."</p>
<p>"What about it?"</p>
<p>"How do you feel about it? What is it like?"</p>
<p>Paul's brows knitted together and he cleared his throat. "I phased a few months ago. It wasn't all that great, actually. Sam and Jared were friends before they phased, but I had a whole other group of friends I couldn't hang out with anymore."</p>
<p>"That must've been hard."</p>
<p>"It was annoying." He shrugged. "It also made everyone at school start thinking Sam had a gang and was recruiting. I got a lot of stupid comments. Didn't really take them well. Sam didn't let me go back to school for weeks until I had gotten some of my anger in control."</p>
<p>Naomi gave him a sheepish smile. "I remember hearing something about you being a little temperamental."</p>
<p>It was Paul's turn to look embarrassed, but he seemed more bothered than anything else. "Yeah, I figured."</p>
<p>"If it helps, you're not so scary today," she said, throwing the wolf a bone. He gave her a funny look, and then frowned again.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to think I'm scary," Paul said, drumming his fingers on the driftwood. "I'm supposed to protect you."</p>
<p>Naomi couldn't help the pang in her chest at hearing his words. She wanted to smother it. "Don't worry. I don't want you to think I'm scary, either."</p>
<p>Paul snorted at the thought. "You? You might be tall<em>ish</em> but you're still a shrimp to me."</p>
<p>She shrugged. "I could take you."</p>
<p>He gave her a lopsided grin. "Maybe one day, after loads of steroids."</p>
<p>Naomi shook her head. "Don't need brawn. I'll just outsmart you."</p>
<p>Paul raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to reply, only to hesitate. "...this sounds like a trap."</p>
<p>Naomi couldn't help but laugh. Paul's face split into that wide, cocky grin again, but there was a touch of fondness in his gaze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The First Bonfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where have you been?" Allison asked, smiling mischievously. Naomi locked the door behind her, suddenly glad Paul had left on his own from the beach — some pack meeting.</p><p>"Walking the beach," Naomi replied carefully. "You know I miss it whenever I'm in Seattle." She wanted to head to her room, but she hadn't seen much of Allison. For her part, Allison muted the television and turned her attention directly to Naomi.</p><p>"I was chatting with Jane a few moments ago," Allison said, "and she told me she saw you down by First Beach with a boy." Ms. Wilde, Jacob's aunt, lived near the beach. She didn't need to walk very far to get to the shore, though more often than not she was at the Tribal Center. It must not have been one of those days.</p><p>"Yeah, one of Sam's friends." Naomi smiled, feeling like she forgot how to smile nonchalantly. "I go with Embry sometimes, too."</p><p>If anyone ever wanted to comment on how quickly Naomi decided to adopt Embry as her little brother, she would point them at Allison. It was the classic nature vs. nurture. The first time Embry showed up on their doorstep to hang out with Naomi, Sam happened to be out. Naomi had still never met Tiffany Call, but Embry had walked right in and introduced himself to Allison. If she had to guess, Embry was his sweet and genuine self. He wouldn't quite elaborate on the event. However, when Naomi finally left her room, she found them chatting animatedly in the kitchen with barely any breakfast left to share.</p><p>"Oh, Embry's your little brother," Allison said. She accompanied her scoff with a waving motion. Her eyes twinkled. "I don't think this was Embry."</p><p>"Ms. Wilde has really good eyesight, huh?" Naomi said dubiously, crossing her arms.</p><p>Allison had the audacity to laugh. "Well, not really. But I thought Sam and Embry were going to hang out today?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Definitely hanging out, those two."</p><p>"I'm glad Sam has found a good group of friends," Allison said, her face softening. "I was so worried about him last year."</p><p>Relieved about the change of topic, Naomi sat down beside Allison. "Yeah, he's found a good group."</p><p>Allison sighed, pulling Naomi into a hug. "Now I just need to worry about you and Leah."</p><p>Naomi tensed. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Omi, honey," Allison said, pulling back. "You've always been so dedicated to Sam, and to your studies. I know you have Jessy, but I always wanted you to find a nice circle of people, too." Her expression fell a little. "When Sam was with Leah, you two were so close! But now, you've hidden yourself in your books, and Leah's still hurting."</p><p>Naomi deflated. "I...I know." Her mouth felt dry. She almost preferred for Allison to bug her about Paul. Her stand-in mother ran a hand down Naomi's hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. The older woman smiled kindly.</p><p>"It's okay. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."</p><p>"N-no. It's fine." She attempted a smile. "I'm making friends. I'm...going to a bonfire. Yeah, I'm going to the bonfire Sam is going to."</p><p>Allison raised both eyebrows. "Oh? And is that boy from the beach going, too?"</p><p>Naomi was wrong. She didn't prefer this. She groaned.</p><p>"I'm only teasing!" Allison smiled. "Come and help me with dinner. You <em>should</em> learn some basic life skills at some point, right?"</p><p>This, she could handle.</p>
<hr/><p>March was turning out to be an eventful month. Between the Clearwater siblings phasing, Harry Clearwater's funeral, and Paul imprinting on Naomi, the pack had their hands full. And all of that had happened before spring break technically began.</p><p>During the funeral, Jacob had been missing. Apparently, he'd been with Bella and one of the Cullens had returned. This was according to Embry, who had updated her when she had taken him out for lunch the day after the beach. On his word, that led to Bella going on some international adventure resulting in Jake getting heartbroken and the Cullens returning to Forks. Naomi couldn't remember if she'd seen any of them before, but she would definitely keep an eye out now that she knew they were vampires.</p><p>Paul texted her every day leading up to the bonfire. Sometimes it was just to say good morning and check in on her, but sometimes he would ask her questions. He wanted to know random things, like her favorite subject for photographing, or why she could only make bacon. She would answer all of these questions, mostly because she felt bad for turning him down when he kept asking to have lunch or hang out. Naomi used Allison or homework as an excuse for two days before she had no reason to decline meeting with him later on in the week. She tried not to feel nervous about the idea of him, but she couldn't help it. After all, those few hours they spent talking at the beach ended up going smoothly. She just knew, though, that being around the pack was going to make her self-conscious about it.</p><p>Naomi helped Sam and Emily with the setup for the bonfire. She'd even been introduced to Kim, Jared's imprint, who was a soft-spoken girl in one of Jared's classes. They looked adorable together, each of them watching the other with fond eyes. She appreciated it, but it also reminded her of her own situation, and any reminders of that gave her anxiety. So Naomi volunteered to collect firewood and kindling alone, if only to get some respite from the lovey-dovey couple.</p><p>When she returned, many of the wolves had arrived, as well as some of the Elders.</p><p>"There you are," Paul said. He was wearing a dark gray v-neck and a pair of jeans — in fact, all the wolves were wearing <em>real</em> clothes, she now noticed. They looked quite good with actual clothes on. The dark palette of Paul's clothes did nothing to do away with the bad-boy aesthetic he seemed to have going for him. "I was wondering if you'd come back."</p><p>"I went to get kindling," Naomi said, lifting up the wood in her arms. She dropped it near the bonfire circle. "Couldn't you have just followed my scent to find me if you needed to, anyway?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Well, yeah. But you seemed like you wanted to be alone. You've been like that all this week." Paul was obviously trying to hold back from saying anything further, and she could tell this was costing him some effort. Her thoughts went back to their talk the other day, where Paul said he didn't want her to think he was scary, and she wondered if he was thinking of that, too.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Paul. I've been trying to make time for Allison and my brothers before I leave." Naomi offered him a smile. "We can spend some time together now. How about we find a good spot and some food?"</p><p>Paul seemed pleased. "I'll grab some food for us if you want to find a spot."</p><p>"Sure. Just a burger for me."</p><p>"You got it." He gave her a smile that was meant to be reassuring before taking off towards the tables.</p><p>Naomi let out a sigh of relief when Paul had gone over to the long line of wolves vying for food. She laughed a little when she clearly heard him gloating about needing to get food for his imprint right before he cut the line. Despite herself, it was endearing.</p><p>"He's funny, Paul," Kim said from beside her, staring in the direction of the boys. Naomi startled, not having heard her approach. Kim was a small girl who had large brown eyes and a shy smile. Her hair was in a long braid down her back, and a few strands fell to frame her heart-shaped face. She tucked her hands into the pockets of a brown sweater that was too large to be hers.</p><p>"Yeah, he sure is." Naomi looked around and noticed Jared had now joined Paul in skipping the rest of the line. "Jared's funny, too. Where are you guys sitting?"</p><p>"Over there. We can pull up another piece of driftwood if you two want to join us."</p><p>There was a large piece not far from the bonfire circle, so the two of them dragged it over to the appropriate spot. They plopped down in their respective areas, close enough to keep talking at a normal volume. Naomi hadn't thought to do so earlier, but she exchanged phone numbers with Kim as Jared and Paul approached them.</p><p>Jared pressed a lingering kiss to Kim's forehead when he reached her, looking down at her with soft eyes. He passed their plates to Kim and sat down on the sand next to her legs. Though Kim was sitting on the driftwood above him, Jared was still at eye level with her, given her small stature. Paul handed Naomi her plate and sat next to her on their own log.</p><p>"Thanks," Naomi said, smiling.</p><p>"So you've met Kim," Paul said, indicating with his head in their direction.</p><p>"What do you think, babe?" Jared asked Kim in between bites. "Didn't expect Paul's imprint to be so level-headed, right?"</p><p>Kim playfully rolled her eyes at him. "<em>I </em>wasn't making any assumptions. Speak for yourself."</p><p>"Yeah, speak for yourself, <em>Jare-bear</em>," Paul ribbed, a slight bite to his tone.</p><p>Kim's eyes widened bashfully. "<em>Anyway</em>," she continued quickly, "Naomi seems great."</p><p>Naomi gave the other girl — the other imprint, as she was reminded — as much of a smile as she could manage. She took a bite of her burger to avoid chatting. The term <em>imprint</em> still felt strange for her to wear, especially next to a couple like them. Worse still, Naomi definitely did not want to draw any comparisons between herself and Emily.</p><p>Any further comments were mercifully cut short by Billy clearing his throat to grab everyone's attention. His wheelchair was perfectly placed where everyone could see and hear him. Jacob sat next to Embry, and Leah and Seah sat not too far from them. Their mother Sue sat between them, looking tired but with a strange resilience in her eyes. A little further around the fire sat Jared and Kim with Naomi and Paul. Sam and Emily were not far from them, but closer to Bill and Old Quil beside him.</p><p>Naomi's eyes lingered on Leah. She wanted to go to her. She didn't want to give up just because Leah was lashing out. It wasn't Leah's fault that everything happened the way it did.</p><p>Naomi knew that Leah was giving Sam and Emily as wide a berth as possible, but she briefly wondered if Emily had tried to make amends with her cousin. Despite Allison warming up to Emily (mainly because Emily kept encouraging Sam to spend time with his mom even if she couldn't know everything), Naomi knew that it wasn't the same as with Leah. There was still an emotional distance between them, and probably would be for a little while.</p><p>Lost in her thoughts as she was, Naomi almost missed Jacob taunting Paul. She didn't even hear what Jake had said — she just heard Paul's scathing response.</p><p>"You better shut your mouth, pup," Paul snapped, leaning away from Naomi and in Jacob's direction.</p><p>"That's enough," Sam said, his voice a clear command. He looked between the two wolves and Naomi, who had just tuned in and probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. She had no clue what Jacob had commented, but he was clearly ribbing at Paul, if the satisfied smirk on his face was any indication.</p><p>Paul's jaw was clenched, and she noticed that his hand had created indents in the log beneath them. He was trying to keep cool. Naomi was concerned, but she placed a hand on top of his without even thinking about her actions. Paul relaxed quickly, throwing her a look that was both surprised and pleased. Naomi diverted her eyes and pulled her hand back, not enjoying the butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>"Now that everyone's had a chance to finish off the wonderful food Emily and Sue have prepared for us," Billy said, "I think it's time we gather close for a retelling of our history."</p><p>He had such a clear, warm voice that it instantly commanded attention. Everyone quieted down and shuffled to face him as he smiled, his face illuminated by the fire. Naomi looked around at the others. Seth seemed so incredibly eager to be here. Leah was morose. It was such a stark contrast.</p><p>Naomi finished the last bite of her burger and set aside her plate as Billy opened with his story — that of his ancestor, Ephraim Black. Naomi readjusted and took a seat on the sand in front of her, pressing her back to the log. It was getting a little chilly and she was starting to feel it. She had shivered for only a few seconds before she felt the heat of Paul's presence dropping into the space beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Startled, but much warmer, Naomi glanced up at him. His eyes were watching her. The look on his face wasn't quite gentle, but it was focused. She had no idea what was running through his head, but he had definitely been paying attention to her all night.</p><p>Naomi let out a small sigh. She decided to redirect her attention to Billy, but she allowed herself to lean into Paul's warmth, if only because she'd been cold. Perhaps it would calm him, too. He ran his hand up and down her arm slowly. It was as if there were traces of fire wherever he touched, but it didn't burn in a bad way. Naomi would let herself enjoy this. Only because it was warm.</p><p>"Let me be the first to thank you for your sacrifice and for your courage," Billy was saying when she tuned in. "Each of you carry the spirit of our ancestors with you, of Taha Aki and his sons, as you stand guard over our land and protect our people."</p><p>Naomi couldn't help but look up at Paul while Billy told his story of their ancestors, of spirit wolves and guardians and cold ones. He looked so...normal. So human. In fact, they all did. Most of the time, Naomi kind of breezed over the thought that these people — some of whom she'd come to know better than others — were shapeshifters who had a duty to protect the tribe. It was like some part of her tried to forget it while it wasn't directly in front of her.</p><p>Somewhere in her musings, Paul had noticed her watching him, and a smirk spread over his face. She didn't have time to be startled.</p><p>"See something you like?" he whispered, his dark eyes shimmering in the firelight.</p><p>Naomi tensed and instantly looked away, setting her face in a stern glare aimed at the sand. Her cheeks felt warm despite the chill, and her stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Nope," she replied, straightening up and putting some discreet space between herself and Paul. His arm around her fell, and she was cold again. She preferred the cold to more embarrassment, though, so she wrapped her arms around herself and focused intently on Billy's story until the last words were uttered.</p><p>The pack bustled into activity not long after.</p><p>"What did you think?" Kim asked, leaning in her direction. Naomi offered her a smile.</p><p>"Honestly? I'm not sure. Still taking it in," Naomi said. "But it's nice to know the history."</p><p>Kim nodded. "That was my first time hearing it, too. It doesn't make me feel much less worried for Jared, though!"</p><p>Jared chuckled and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Come on, Kim. We should get you back home."</p><p>Kim nodded, then held out a hand to Naomi. "It was nice meeting you." Naomi squeezed her hand and agreed. "Bye, Paul!"</p><p>"See ya," he replied. Paul and Jared nodded their goodbyes to each other just as Sam and Emily came by.</p><p>"So?" Emily asked, grabbing Naomi's hands enthusiastically. "Welcome, officially, to the club?"</p><p>"Technically there's still another story," Sam said. "<em>But</em>, I think we'll save that for next time."</p><p>Naomi raised an eyebrow at him, then shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask." She looked around them, noticing Leah leaving with her family.</p><p>"Do you want us to drop you off, Paul?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Might as well," he replied, looking down at Naomi. "We hanging out tomorrow?"</p><p>She pressed her lips together, looking between everyone. "Yeah," Naomi said. "We're having a small party at the house tomorrow night. You should come."</p><p>Paul nodded, not looking quite as pleased as before. He rocked back on his heels, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Emily clapped her hands together.</p><p>"Well," she said, "let's get going before it gets any later."</p><p>Sam and Emily led the way to the car. Naomi fell into step beside Paul. She waved goodbye to Embry and Jake, who were heading home with Billy and Old Quil.</p><p>"Want me to drive?" Sam asked. Naomi nodded quietly, handing him the keys. She shuffled into the backseat next to Paul and shivered at the cold. Without saying a word, Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her into his warmth. Naomi decided to allow the dreadful feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she leaned into his warmth. She closed her eyes and nodded off, her worried thoughts replaced by images of colorless wolves running through the trees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. It’s a Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi woke up in her bed with a jolt, her breathing heavy. She ran a hand through her messy hair and focused on calming herself down. She couldn't remember most of her dream, but a pair of dark black eyes in a canine face had imprinted themselves on her mind. She didn't know who they belonged to, but they didn't feel familiar. She decided not to linger on it.</p><p>Naomi stretched and patted around her nightstand for her phone. She squinted at the dim screen, trying to interpret the numbers. It was a little while past midnight. She received a message from Paul several hours ago.</p><p>
  <em>Didn't want to wake you. Sweet dreams.</em>
</p><p>Naomi groaned and ran a hand down her face. Did Paul tuck her into bed? Would Sam have allowed that? She hoped Allison hadn't witnessed anything. She sighed. Naomi was still wearing the clothes from the bonfire, minus her shoes. At least she'd been left with that dignity.</p><p>She plopped on her bed horizontally, hanging her legs off the side. Now that she was awake, she was alert. She thought about the bonfire — about the story Billy had told and about Paul and the pack. She remembered how she'd let herself lean into his warmth when she was paying attention and wanted to scold herself for it. Most of all, though, Naomi thought about Leah's complete misery and was reminded of Allison's words.</p><p>
  <em>"But now, you've hidden yourself in your books, and Leah's still hurting."</em>
</p><p>Leah <em>was</em> still hurting. She'd been hurting all along, and it just seemed to get worse. Naomi's guilt had only grown each time she saw her. It was getting to be too much to bear — in fact, it was enough to make her angry. Why had she waited so long to reach out? Why had she accepted Leah pushing her away?</p><p>Naomi brought her phone to her face, checking the time. She sat up quickly, a mischievous smile etching across her face.</p><p>"Well, I really hope you weren't sleeping, Leah."</p><hr/><p>Naomi sat down on the porch. It was dark, cold, ridiculously late at night. She hadn't expected Leah to humor her, but here Naomi was, snuggled into a thick hoodie and sweatpants, sitting outside Leah's home with her, staring into the forest.</p><p>"I can't believe you," Leah said under her breath. "You can't just use your fucking birthday to guilt trip people."</p><p>"That's the whole point of having a birthday." Naomi smiled tentatively. "I mean, it's after midnight. It's allowed."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever." Leah sighed. She had her long hair up in a messy bun, and she looked worse for wear.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" Naomi asked, keeping her voice quiet. Leah was silent beside her for several moments until finally taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Everything fucking sucks."</p><p>Naomi stifled a snort. "Yeah. It really does."</p><p>"What did you even come here for?" Leah asked, sounding more exhausted than defensive.</p><p>"You wouldn't answer my calls."</p><p>"Yeah. That usually means <em>don't talk to me</em><em>.</em>"</p><p>Naomi smiled ruefully. "I remember when you used to call me all the time, whenever you were worried." She leaned back, bracing herself on her elbows. "I never thought I'd be one of the people you wanted to shut out, too."</p><p>Leah grumbled. "That was a long time ago."</p><p>"No, it wasn't. It just feels like it because so much crap has happened." Naomi chanced a look at the younger girl — she had to remind herself, sometimes, of that fact. Leah was younger and had been through so much more. Naomi would've crumbled under everything before even getting to this point if she had been in Leah's shoes. Leah was a fighter.</p><p>"It might as well be years ago." Leah brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your dad. He was a good, honest man."</p><p>Leah pressed her lips together firmly, her eyes shutting tight. Naomi scooted closer to Leah and cautiously wrapped an arm around her frame. To her surprise, Leah leaned into her embrace.</p><p>"How can I live with myself?" Leah croaked out. "I killed my father."</p><p>"No," Naomi said, soft but firm. "He had his health issues before that even happened. You didn't <em>want</em> to phase. He had a heart attack. It was bad timing, and you shouldn't feel guilty."</p><p>Leah sniffled and shook her head. "It would just be easier if everything were my fault." Naomi's heart broke for her, and she hugged her closer. "Everyone hates me. If they don't hate me, all I do is cause them pain."</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>Leah scoffed. "Have you seen the pack? They give me a wide berth."</p><p>"They're just stupid boys who don't know how to handle emotions," Naomi said, scowling. A sudden rush of anger flooded her for a moment. "It's not fair to you. You never asked for all of this pain, and instead of being understanding, they do the easy thing and let themselves believe you should just be able to suck it up. I swear, if I hear of them giving you any shit, I'll—I'll—"</p><p>"You'll what?" Leah interrupted. She let out a snort. "I can't believe you. This is the most heated I've ever seen you."</p><p>Naomi deflated, a little ashamed. "Yeah...sorry."</p><p>"No, no. It's a good change."</p><p>"Oh." Leah pulled away, wiping under her eyes with her fingers. She looked at Naomi with the tiniest, most sincere smile.</p><p>"I guess it means a lot that the most chill person ever would get angry for me," Leah said. Naomi felt her eyes welling up with tears. She wrapped her arms around Leah and buried her face in the girl's shoulder.</p><p>"I haven't been a good friend these past few months, have I?"</p><p>Leah wrapped her arms around Naomi. "Nah. You're here when it matters."</p><p>"Are you still mad at me for the Paul thing?"</p><p>"...maybe let's not talk about that? Don't ruin a good moment."</p><p>Naomi pulled back and laughed. "Sorry."</p><p>"Come inside," Leah said, pulling herself to her feet. "It's pretty late. Mom would kill me if she knew I let you go home now."</p><p>Naomi took Leah's hand to pull herself up, surprised when she flew up faster than expected. It was such a little thing, but it reminded her that Leah was, yes, a werewolf with super strength.</p><p>The inside of the Clearwater house was not the same as she remembered it. It took Naomi a moment to realize that the spaciousness was due to one of the couches being missing. She wondered if it was another casualty of the Clearwaters phasing but knew better than to ask.</p><p>Naomi followed Leah upstairs to her room. The biggest changes here were the lack of photographs and posters. The walls and shelves were bare, as if she'd thrown everything away that could possibly remind her of Sam — or anyone, for that matter.</p><p>Leah plopped onto her bed, tucking her arms underneath her head. Naomi made herself comfortable on the bean bag in the corner and pulled down the hood of her sweater.</p><p>"It's a shame that you have to be related to Sam," Leah said, sighing.</p><p>"If it helps, it's only by half," Naomi supplied. Leah let out a single laugh.</p><p>"It only half helps."</p><p>Leah closed her eyes. Though it had only been a little over a week, Naomi could see the changes in her. Leah was definitely taller and visibly stronger. It was concerning, but Naomi decided she would not add to Leah's stress if she could ever help it. As it was, Leah had grown out of most of her clothes. The sweatshirt she was wearing barely covered her abdomen fully, and the leggings stopped mid-calf.</p><p>Leah pushed herself up into a seated position all of a sudden, her eyes immediately going to Naomi. "I just had an idea."</p><p>"Is it illegal?"</p><p>Leah snorted. "No." She scooted to the edge of her bed and swung her legs over. She reached up and pulled her dark hair out of its messy bun, shaking it loose as it tumbled down her back and shoulders. "You're cutting my hair."</p><p>"I'm sorry, <em>what</em> am I doing?" Naomi stared at her, and Leah rolled her eyes. It was a ridiculous request. Leah was so proud of her hair — had been, anyway — and it was so long. There was no way Naomi could be trusted anywhere near it with blades.</p><p>"I need you to chop my hair off," Leah said. "It's a relic from the old Leah. I'm not her anymore. Plus, it's really annoying in wolf form. Like, <em>really</em> annoying."</p><p>Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Okay, let's say I agree. How much are we talking?"</p><p>Leah pursed her lips. "Shoulders? Above the shoulders?"</p><p>"I don't have a great feeling about this. I don't even have a <em>good</em> feeling about this."</p><p>"I'm sure it'll be fine."</p><p>It wasn't fine. Maybe they should've waited until morning and daylight. Maybe they should've not attempted the impromptu haircut at all. Maybe they should've asked Sue if there were sharper scissors elsewhere in the house. After an hour of struggling, juggling a comb and a dull pair of scissors, Leah ended up with choppy, lopsided hair. It wasn't shoulder-length everywhere, but that was the longest length of a strand. The shortest was somewhere below her chin.</p><p>"I didn't think you could fuck it up this bad," Leah said morosely. "This is probably more depressing than either of us imagined possible."</p><p>Naomi groaned. "I'm sorry. I told you it was a bad idea."</p><p>Leah sighed. "I'll just have to get a real haircut tomorrow."</p><p>"I'll pay," Naomi offered.</p><p>"Well, I can't see how I could possibly turn that down."</p><p>Leah tied up the longer strands of hair and Naomi helped her pin the many, many flyaways down.</p><p>"I feel like a pincushion."</p><p>"You know," Naomi began, "you kind of look like one."</p><p>Leah cracked a grin. "Shut up."</p><hr/><p>She woke up to her phone blaring in her ear. Naomi almost had a heart attack, and she wanted to kill Leah when she realized the girl had placed it by her head. The werewolf was burying her face into a pillow to try and block out the sound.</p><p>Reluctantly, Naomi opened her phone and hit the button to answer. "Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Naomi!</em>" Allison's concerned voice pierced her eardrums. "I was so worried. Do you know that I've been calling for hours? When did you leave? Where are you?"</p><p>"I'm at Leah's," she replied. "I came to sleep over last night."</p><p>It silent on the line for a few moments. "Okay, I'll forgive you the heart attack this once. Say hi to Leah for me, honey!"</p><p>Leah lifted up a hand to wave, keeping her head under the pillow. "She says hi."</p><p>"Happy birthday, Omi," Allison continued cheerily. "What do you have planned for today? Are you coming by for lunch, or should I not expect you until the evening?"</p><p>"Leah and I were going to go get her hair cut. We'll probably head to Port Angeles and do some shopping while we're at it." Leah groaned unintelligibly in protest.</p><p>"That sounds great! I guess I'll see you tonight, then?"</p><p>"If that's okay."</p><p>"No problem at all. I'll let your brother know."</p><p>"Thanks. See you later!"</p><p>Naomi yawned, perusing her phone's recent messages. She'd slept in, apparently, because she had several missed calls from different people and a short number of text messages. It was about noon. She spent ten minutes answering texts, then decided to nudge Leah until she got up or killed her, preferably the former.</p><p>"Can I borrow some clothes?" Naomi asked. Leah mumbled something under the pillow. "I can't understand you."</p><p>Leah groaned again, then removed the pillow from her face and stretched into a sitting position. "Yeah, take whatever you want. Nothing fits me anymore anyway."</p><p>Naomi gave her a half smile. "Maybe we can find you some new clothes in Port Angeles."</p><p>Leah nodded, the ghost of a smile on her face. She looked ridiculous with her bedhead — Naomi had to laugh at how her hair stuck up at odd angles and lengths. Leah threw a pillow in her face.</p><p>"Go through my closet and get some clothes that don't make you look like a hot mess," Leah said. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."</p><p>Naomi did as she was told, sifting through the many hangers of clothes in Leah's closet. She wasn't quite as fashionable as Leah used to dress, but she figured there was no better time like the present. She grabbed a black maxi skirt, a white sleeveless blouse, and light wash denim jacket to change into. Her phone started to ring just as she was about to slip on the jacket, and she picked it up once she recognized the caller.</p><p>"Jessy!" Naomi greeted. "How's it going?"</p><p>"Happy birthday!" Jessy exclaimed. "Life is going okay. I'm going to be glad to be back this summer."</p><p>"No summer classes?"</p><p>"No summer classes!" Jessy laughed. "That is officially my gift to you. We get to hang out every day, if you don't get sick of me. That is, unless you're taking summer classes?"</p><p>"No, I'll definitely be in La Push."</p><p>"Great! We can catch up, you can meet my boyfriend, and we'll work on the game."</p><p>"I'm sorry, did you just say <em>boyfriend</em>? The famously flirty Jessy has actually settled?"</p><p>"Well, when you put it that way…" Jessy trailed off. "Kidding! Yeah, he's okay. Needs your seal of approval, though. Obviously."</p><p>"Obviously." Naomi looked up as Leah reentered the room, dressed in jeans and a slim hoodie. "Hey, Jess, I gotta go, but thanks for the call! I can't wait to see you this summer."</p><p>"Yes! We'll talk soon. See ya!"</p><p>Naomi shut her phone and slipped it into the jacket pocket, smiling up at Leah, whose hair was still sticking up in various directions. "Ready?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Leah said. "I need this hair fixed <em>immediately</em>."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've missed Leah almost as much as Naomi has. There will be more of her.</p><p>I miss Jessy too. She hasn't shown up much, but I have a whole story in my head about what she's been up to (and what she's going to be up to).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Cake and Eat It Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's just a small party, Leah." Naomi went to turn the key in the ignition to turn off the engine, but Leah grabbed her wrist.</p>
<p>"It's not too late to drive away."</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous." Leah pulled away and Naomi turned off the engine. They got out of the car and Leah followed her, reluctantly, to the door. "Thanks again for letting me borrow some clothes."</p>
<p>"Well, you <em>did</em> pay for my haircut." Leah exaggerated flipping her hair. Her locks had been cut into a sharp bob that followed the line of her chin. She actually looked gorgeous, and even more fierce than she had with her long hair.</p>
<p>"Did I mention it looks great and I envy how awesome that style looks on you?"</p>
<p>"If you like it so much, we can repeat the process. Just hand me a pair of scissors so I can take my turn on <em>your</em> hair."</p>
<p>"It was <em>your</em> idea!" Naomi protested, gathering her long hair into her hand protectively. Leah smiled, and it looked dangerous. She opened the door to the house to escape further threats to her hair.</p>
<p>"<em>Happy birthday</em>!"</p>
<p>The sudden cacophony of greetings was overwhelming, all at once. Naomi had expected a small group of people. Allison, her brothers, the Clearwaters and Emily, and perhaps Paul. She didn't expect so many of the pack to be there. Jared and Kim greeted her with emphatic waves. Sue and Seth were in the dining room with Allison. Sam and Emily hung back, probably giving Leah space, but she had no doubt they would grab her in a bit. Embry bounded up to hug her.</p>
<p>"Leah, did you...distract me today so that this could be set up?" Naomi asked. Leah tilted her head.</p>
<p>"Eh, not at first. Mom told me about it after you were already there, so it wasn't hard to just keep going."</p>
<p>"Devious. But thanks."</p>
<p>Leah patted her shoulder. "Have fun," she said, passing Naomi to head straight for her younger brother and mother.</p>
<p>"I don't know how this many people are fitting in this house," Embry said from her side. Neither did Naomi. There was apparently enough standing room, though all the seats on the couch and around the dining room table were occupied. She looked around at the balloons in the corners of the room and the streamers draped haphazardly from the ceiling, and she couldn't help but smile.</p>
<p>"This is...unexpected," Naomi said. A stray tear threatened to fall and she blinked it away quickly. "Who…?"</p>
<p>"Happy birthday!" Allison came barreling through to give her a tight hug. Her hair was up in a loose bun, and she was wearing a flowery apron over her dress that told Naomi she had been slaving away most of the day. "It was such a relief that you were went out with Leah today. I have no idea how we would've prepared all this otherwise."</p>
<p>Naomi gave her and Embry a questioning look. Embry grinned. "Well, I helped, of course," he said. "Sam and Emily, too. The Clearwaters. And Paul, once he found out it was your birthday."</p>
<p>A spike of panic went through Naomi as Embry mentioned Paul in Allison's presence. Had they met? She wondered what Allison thought of him. Naomi tried very hard to maintain her composure, but she was all too aware of Allison's eyes on her face.</p>
<p>"That's so kind of you guys," Naomi said carefully, giving Embry a tight hug to give her face a moment to figure out what it needed to be before addressing Allison. "You really shouldn't have gone through so much trouble."</p>
<p>Allison smiled, squeezing Naomi's hand. "Don't worry about it, my dear. Go greet your guests while I finish up in the kitchen."</p>
<p>Breathing a sigh of relief once Allison had returned to the kitchen, Naomi levied Embry an incredulous look. "I would punch you if it wouldn't hurt me," Naomi joked. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where is Paul, anyway?" She looked around, scanning the room for the tall boy, but came up short.</p>
<p>"Running late," he said. "To be fair, no one told him it was your birthday. Really, it's Jared's fault for making him feel like he needed to go get you a gift."</p>
<p>"Oh, great." Naomi groaned. "Well, that does buy me some time."</p>
<p>"Not a ton, but sure." They joined Jared and Kim on the couch, since they were the closest. Kim smiled brightly when they approached.</p>
<p>"I can't believe it's your birthday!" she said. "I know that's not something you tell people right when you meet them, but wow! I'm glad we were able to make it tonight."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Paul let us know earlier today," Jared said. "Happy birthday, by the way."</p>
<p>"It was incredibly short notice and I did just meet you yesterday," Kim continued, pulling a small gift bag out from behind her legs. "So I hope this will suffice."</p>
<p>"What?" Naomi exclaimed. "You guys! Really, you shouldn't have. I mean that literally, there was no need."</p>
<p>"Kim insisted," Jared supplied. "So might as well get it over with."</p>
<p>"I hope it's snacks," Embry added.</p>
<p>Naomi reached into the bag and pulled out a thin spiral-bound book. She flipped through it. "A sketchbook! It's pretty portable, too. Thanks, you guys. That means a lot." She gave Kim a quick squeeze. "You <em>definitely</em> did not have to, but this is actually pretty great for only knowing me twenty-four hours. That has to be a record."</p>
<p>Kim giggled. "Don't sweat it. I know we're going to be great friends, so I'm just putting an investment upfront."</p>
<p>"Smart woman." Naomi smiled.</p>
<p>"Meanwhile Paul's still working on his," Jared said, rolling his eyes. Kim elbowed him and immediately went to rub her elbow as if she had hit her funny bone. Jared have her a sheepish look and gently took over for her.</p>
<p>"Speaking of Paul," Embry said, nodding his head towards the door. Though the partygoers had a healthy clamor going, Naomi heard the sound of the door opening and Paul's quiet curse as he entered, soaking wet.</p>
<p>"Someone got caught in the rain," Naomi said. She excused herself from the others and headed to the door to greet Paul, who had an annoyed expression creasing his features. "Hi, stranger."</p>
<p>Almost immediately, he schooled his expression as his eyes landed on her. Paul gave her a tight smile. "Sorry I'm late."</p>
<p>Feeling only mildly awful at taking comfort in his discomfort, she gave him a teasing smile. "Need a towel?"</p>
<p>"...maybe."</p>
<p>She chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom."</p>
<p>Paul did his best to dry the soles of his sneakers on the doormat before trailing after her past the people and down the hall. It was much quieter there than she expected. Naomi flicked on the light and opened up a hallway closet to grab him a fresh towel, then crossed over to the bathroom door. She offered him the towel.</p>
<p>"Feel free time freshen up all you need," she said. It was then that she realized his hands were full, and her stomach twisted.</p>
<p>"I'll trade you," Paul said. "These are for you anyway." He took the towel from her and gave her a box of chocolates and a small gift bag. "Happy birthday."</p>
<p>Naomi looked up at him, then down at the gift bag and chocolates. "Thank you, Paul," she said. "Um — I'll just step aside and let you dry off. Do you, um, need me to get you a shirt of Sam's?"</p>
<p>Paul shrugged. "I don't mind."</p>
<p>"Right." Naomi felt flustered and she had no idea why. "I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Paul disappeared into the bathroom, and Naomi went to duck into her room. She sat on her bed and covered her face with a hand.</p>
<p>"Get it together, Omi," she told herself. "He's just a boy. A cute boy who could probably snap you in half as if he was crumpling up paper, but still a boy."</p>
<p>Naomi looked down at the box of chocolates. It was plastic wrapped, thankfully, so it hadn't been ruined by the rain. She wasn't sure if Sam or Embry had made her weakness known, but she was definitely not sharing these with anybody. Nope. She placed the box on her nightstand. As for the little gift bag...she didn't know what to do with it. The tissue paper was waterlogged and the bag was bent at the top, clearly in an attempt to keep the contents dry. She was probably being dramatic, but she was scared to open it. Naomi left it on her nightstand on top of the box and decided to go grab Paul some dry clothes.</p>
<p>She figured Paul and Sam were about the same size in clothes, just slightly different dimensions. Sam was definitely taller, but they were both around the same amount of bulky. It was weird to think about, so she didn't. Naomi grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark shirt and knocked on the bathroom door.</p>
<p>"I brought some dry clothes."</p>
<p>Paul opened the door to collect them, the towel slung around his neck. In the harsh bathroom lights, it was easy to see the definition in his muscles where his wet shirt clung to his shoulders and collarbone. Naomi handed the pile of clothing off to him and turned her back immediately.</p>
<p>"I'll be right down the hall if you need anything."</p>
<p>It only took Paul a few minutes to get situated. Naomi asked for his wet clothes to put into the dryer and went to do that. It took less than a minute to get the dryer started, and then she was leading Paul out to be the rest of the party.</p>
<p>"There you are," Sam said, bumping into her as soon as they entered the living room. He narrowed his eyes at Paul. "Nice clothes."</p>
<p>He coughed a laugh into his hand as Naomi scrambled with an explanation. "He got rained on, and I figured you guys were the same size, so I decided to steal some of your clothes. Hope that's all right."</p>
<p>Sam held his hands up. "Hey, it's fine. I was just wondering where you got off to. And happy birthday, by the way, Miss Popular. I don't think I've ever had to share you with so many people."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Naomi smiled up at him sheepishly. "To be honest, everyone here is really because of you, Sam."</p>
<p>"Hey, you're part of the pack now, too," Paul said, placing a hand on her upper back to draw her attention. "Just like Kim and Emily are."</p>
<p>Naomi could've done without the comparison, but she appreciated the sentiment. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"I hope you're ready for cake," Sam said. Naomi perked up at the mention, then her eyes widened in horror.</p>
<p>"Please tell me they're not going to sing."</p>
<p>"I can neither confirm nor deny—"</p>
<p>"<em>Sam</em>," she complained. It was all to no avail. Her brother took her by the hand and pulled her through the room and into the dining area where the cake was set up in the center of the table. Emily hopped up and gave her a greeting and a tight hug. Allison poked candles into the cake, which was laced with a green icing border.</p>
<p>Sam bellowed for birthday singing to commence. As everyone gathered around, squeezing into the dining area and attached kitchen and spilling over into the living room, Naomi looked around at the faces of all the people she'd come to know. Leah, with her brother and mom. Embry, Jared, and Kim. Paul. Emily. She held tightly to Sam's hand on her right, and her cheeks hurt from smiling. It was mortifying, but also heartwarming.</p>
<p>After she blew out the candles, Sam took the liberty of smearing frosting onto her nose. She shoved the first slice of cake into his face in retaliation.</p>
<p>Not even Emily could stop laughing long enough to help him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Naomi was <em>exhausted</em>. She spent much of the time flitting around from group to group. The boys had mostly congregated together in some facsimile of a pack meeting from when it was just four wolves. She tried not to worry too much about Leah, but she did keep a watchful eye on her. Allison and Emily had ended up in that corner with Sue, Seth, and Leah. She was pretty sure Seth was only there, rather than with the other boys, to serve as a buffer for Emily and Leah. It was clear things were awkward where those two were concerned, even though Emily was making an effort to talk to her cousin. Sue and Allison carried most of the conversation, thankfully keeping it light, but Leah excused herself after a short while. She gave Naomi the briefest of hugs, thanked her (in her own way) for the fun day, and promised not to ghost her out anymore before leaving.</p>
<p>Once Leah had gone, Seth bounded over to the boys while Emily joined Kim and Naomi in the kitchen. She'd started picking up, not wanting to leave it all to Allison, and Kim had immediately joined her. Naomi knew she would like Kim, but the girl's kindness wasn't giving her much of a choice in the matter.</p>
<p>"You should be careful Kim," Naomi said, putting away the utensils Kim had washed and dried. "If Jared doesn't treat you right, I'm putting my hat in the ring."</p>
<p>Kim laughed, folding the dish towels on the counter. "I'm sure he heard you, and I'm sure he'll be extra sweet these next few hours."</p>
<p>"Thanks for your help, Kim."</p>
<p>"No sweat!" she said. "I hope you had fun." She glanced at the time on the stove. "Actually, Jared and I should probably be heading out."</p>
<p>There comes a time in every party (or social gathering) where the departure of an individual or two somehow starts a cascading effect where everyone else trickles out slowly. Jared and Kim said their goodbyes, and so did the remaining Clearwaters not long after. Allison picked up a few of whatever tasks were remaining, then bid everyone goodnight before retreating to her bedroom. Embry got a call from his mom and had to leave immediately, and then it was just Sam, Emily, Naomi, and Paul. Paul sat in the armchair and the other three took the main couch, with Naomi sitting nearest to him.</p>
<p>Sam and Emily were basically in their own little corner, for all the good their presence did her. She knew by the look on his face that Paul was about to start some shit.</p>
<p>"So, maybe I didn't hear you right...but I remember you saying you were twenty-one a few days ago." The smirk on his face took her back to that exact moment, when she was searching for any and every reason for him to stop coming onto her so directly. "I would've thought the candles would've said twenty-two."</p>
<p>"I rounded up," Naomi said, her mouth puckering. "It's more accurate, anyway."</p>
<p>"Right." He stretched out the word, leaning closer to her as he did so.</p>
<p>"Glad you agree." Naomi allowed herself a small smile as Paul rolled his eyes playfully. She was leaning on the arm of the couch. Her mind wandered to Paul and his soft yet spiky-looking hair, and then she yawned.</p>
<p>"I should probably head out," Paul said, throwing Sam a glance. "I've got patrol in the morning."</p>
<p>"I don't," Sam added, throwing in a cheeky smile. Emily scolded him playfully. "What? Guess who's stuck patrolling while everyone else is in school?"</p>
<p>"Let the record show that <em>I</em> wasn't the one complaining this time."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you get a gold star for effort." Sam reached out a hand to clap him in a farewell gesture. "Take care, man."</p>
<p>Naomi stood to follow Paul to the door. She was about to say her own goodbyes when he paused suddenly, turning around.</p>
<p>"Did you like the gift?" Paul asked. He scratched the back of his head. "It was short notice, but I spent as much time on it as I could."</p>
<p>"Oh, um, I was saving it for last tonight, actually," Naomi said quickly.</p>
<p>"Oh." She couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not, but she probably would've been. "Well, where is it?"</p>
<p>"It's in my room. I can open it now before you go if you want."</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>Naomi held up a finger indicating for him to wait. She hurried to her room and snatched the bag off the nightstand before returning to Paul where he was waiting outside the front door. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.</p>
<p>Naomi reached into the small bag and pulled out a wad of tissue paper that had clearly been wrapped around something. Paul watched her carefully as she unwrapped the bundle. It was a round wooden pendant with the silhouette of a wolf carved into it, hanging from a leather cord.</p>
<p>"Oh, wow."</p>
<p>"Sorry it's not exactly fancy," he said. Naomi shook her head. She brought the cord over her head and passed it under her hair, letting the pendant drop to between her collarbones.</p>
<p>"It's awesome," she said honestly. Naomi leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love it. Thank you, Paul."</p>
<p>His hands on her back were warm. He was always warm, running at a higher temperature like all the wolves, and it only made her more aware of his touch. His chest was warm where her cheek was pressed against him. His back was warm where her hands curled gently against him. She took a breath she almost regretted, because Naomi found she quite liked the way he smelled. Naomi pulled away and smiled shyly.</p>
<p>"I'll have to get you back on your birthday," she said.</p>
<p>"Well, you have quite a few months to go," Paul said, a crooked smile on his face. "But don't worry, I'll tell you on the day."</p>
<p>Naomi gaped at him. "That's not fair."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "You could've given me a few days warning, but I had to find out today."</p>
<p>"We just met last week!"</p>
<p>"That's true. You could've given me a whole week."</p>
<p>Naomi groaned. "Awful."</p>
<p>"And all yours," Paul said with a wink before disappearing into the night. Naomi shook her head in disapproval, but she watched him leave until she could no longer see him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Four Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi sipped her coffee at the kitchen counter in almost perfect silence. It was early, too early for surprises or visitors of any kind. Not too early for Allison, it seemed.</p>
<p>Allison walked into the kitchen, clad in her fluffy pink robe, and stopped suddenly at seeing Naomi.</p>
<p>"What are you doing up and dressed? It's spring break."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't call leggings 'dressed'," Naomi replied, allowing a smile to tease at the corner of her lips. Allison was trying hard not to look amused as she poured herself some coffee.</p>
<p>"Still, I thought you would have slept in today after all the festivities yesterday."</p>
<p>Naomi shrugged. "I might have to head back sooner than I thought. One of my classmates needs help with her part of the group project."</p>
<p>"That's just the worst. Can't she wait until you get back?"</p>
<p>"It's supposed to be finished by Monday." She frowned. "It's fine. Pain is temporary. They can't take my degree away from me."</p>
<p>Allison's smile was a mix of amusement and concern. She leaned on her elbows across the counter from her and took a sip of her coffee. "So, I wanted to wait until we were alone to tell you," Alison began, in a tone that Naomi was beginning to know all too well. "I think one of Sam's friends has a crush on you."</p>
<p>Thanking her lucky stars that she didn't have anything to choke on at that moment, Naomi pretended to sip her coffee so that the mug would hide her face. It bought her just enough time to attempt at nonchalance. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"</p>
<p>"One of them was helping out with preparations yesterday," Allison said. Naomi could feel her every twitch being scrutinized and wondered if, maybe, this was also a tiny part of why she never dated before. "Paul, I think it was. He brought some of the food and decorations and helped Embry with setting up the living room."</p>
<p>"That's nice of him." Naomi was trying to make her coffee last.</p>
<p>"Hm." Allison took a long drink from her own mug. "Isn't he a little young?"</p>
<p>Naomi actually did choke on her coffee this time and tried her best to recover after a few coughs. "I'm not sure what you're implying, but there's nothing going on with him." She paused, trying to rein in the next question, but she couldn't help herself. "What makes you think he has a crush on me, anyhow?"</p>
<p>Allison's mouth curved into a mischievous grin. Naomi almost sighed, knowing it was a stupid question, but she couldn't help herself. "Oh, you know. From what I overheard, he seemed rather concerned that he didn't know it was your birthday. He was putting an awful lot of effort in."</p>
<p>"Pfft, that doesn't sound like a big deal. Maybe he wants brownie points with Sam or something." Naomi felt her neck grow impossibly warm. She was so thankful her hair was down. Allison hummed, nodding, as she washed her mug.</p>
<p>Allison walked around the counter to give Naomi a brief, squishy hug. When she pulled back, her brows furrowed. "By the way, that's a really nice necklace. Who gave it to you?"</p>
<p>Naomi had no response. She could not think of anything to say, in that moment, as her face flooded with heat. "Um. Paul."</p>
<p>Allison pressed her lips together, trying to bite back a grin. Graciously, she returned to her room without comment, but Naomi could just barely hear her burst into laughter once she was down the hall.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mercifully, the rest of the week did not embarrass Naomi too much more. She headed back to Seattle with a few days left of spring break, having decided her group project was a suitable excuse. Paul was disappointed when she told him, or so she imagined. Naomi tried not to feel very guilty about it. They'd met a week ago, after all. She didn't owe him anything. At least, not right now. She did answer his texts, which were growing in number slowly but steadily. Paul seemed to realize she was holding back a little more, so he would talk about safe things. La Push. The pack, to some extent. Whatever he'd managed to catch on the TV.</p>
<p>Paul wasn't the only one keeping her up to date on La Push. Leah would frequently update her on her gripes with the rest of the wolves. Naomi called Sam at least once every week to check on him. She didn't have to call Embry, because he usually beat her to it.</p>
<p>"What's up, little bro?" Naomi greeted. "How's my other little bro? You two bonding?" She set down her backpack on the floor of her dorm and plopped down onto her springy bed, almost losing her phone in the bounce.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure," Embry said. She could almost picture him rolling his eyes. "Guess what?"</p>
<p>"Please don't actually make me guess."</p>
<p>"Lame." She laughed at his response. "Okay, Quil phased."</p>
<p>"Quil, you and Jacob's friend? Old Quil's grandson?" A splash of concern washed over her as she wondered at the timing. Leah and Seth had phased less than three weeks ago. It seemed like the time between new people phasing was shrinking rapidly, and she couldn't help but wonder why.</p>
<p>"Yup, that Quil," Embry replied, bringing Naomi out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>"You and Jake must be stoked to be able to hang out with him again. How's he taking it, though?"</p>
<p>"Better than Seth. Well, in the excitement factor. He took a little longer to phase back."</p>
<p>Her eyebrows nearly flew up to her hairline. "I don't believe you."</p>
<p>"Believe it, sis. You know that means we gotta have a party."</p>
<p>"You're a bad influence."</p>
<p>"No, <em>Quil's</em> the bad influence. Hence why he's bringing the party to the pack."</p>
<p>Naomi snorted. "That can't be good."</p>
<p>"When are you visiting again?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no. Count me out of the party, thanks."</p>
<p>"Omi…"</p>
<p>She sighed dramatically. "Okay. I guess I can swing by next weekend."</p>
<p>"Like tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"No, like next week."</p>
<p>"What! Come on."</p>
<p>"Sorry, bro. Guess you'll just have to party without me."</p>
<p>Embry chuckled darkly, his voice becoming a near whisper. "Guess you'll miss out on me playing guitar."</p>
<p>She gasped. "You wouldn't dare."</p>
<p>"That a risk you wanna take?"</p>
<p>"<em>Embry</em>."</p>
<p>He cackled and hung up. Naomi had the urge to call him back, but decided against it. She'd just get Sam to bug him later. Yeah, that would work.</p>
<p>It had been a couple weeks since spring break. Naomi allowed herself to enjoy having friends, but she needed to return to Seattle and get back to class and what she was starting to refer to as <em>normal life</em>. She hadn't made another trip back since then. She couldn't lie that it was draining her to be living two separate lives.</p>
<p>Naomi tried to put Embry's call from her mind for the rest of the day. She needed to focus. She was in Seattle, not La Push, so La Push's events and problems could all wait. It went well enough until Paul's text came in during a study session with her classmate.</p>
<p><em>Embry said you're not coming to the party this weekend</em>, it read. A second text followed. <em>Not even for your favorite wolf?</em></p>
<p><em>Oh, is that supposed to be you?</em> she sent back, biting back a smirk at her own cleverness.</p>
<p>Naomi shook her head, wishing she could successfully shove all the thoughts of wolves and La Push (and now Paul) out of her mind for just a few hours. She tossed her phone into her backpack to avoid temptation and turned back to her notes.</p>
<p>Allison hadn't been wrong. She didn't have a huge social circle outside of Sam's, and she spent most of her time here with her nose in the books. Fortunately, this was an acceptable way of meeting people in college. Naomi had met a girl in her introductory business classes a year ago named Alisa Leon. Lisa, as she was also known, was a curvy brunette that always wore her curly hair half up, letting the rest fall in spirals to her shoulders. She was shorter than Naomi, though that wasn't saying much, and she had thick dark eyebrows. They knew each other in passing, but it wasn't until they found themselves in the same business law class this semester that they decided to start studying together.</p>
<p>"You think Professor Barman is really going to bring in that snow machine next class?" Alisa asked, flipping through pages of their text. The spine crinkled slightly, as if it hadn't been opened so thoroughly in ages.</p>
<p>"Oh, definitely," Naomi replied. "He <em>is</em> a patent attorney, and that was from one of his clients. Plus, somebody mentioned it on his RateMyProfessor page."</p>
<p>"Sweet. Oh, what did you get for that question in class about duty-based ethics versus outcome-based?"</p>
<p>Their conversations usually went like this, punctuated by actual studying and quizzing in between them. Sometimes they went to get coffee before or after, but they didn't usually diverge much from this routine.</p>
<p>"Hey," Lisa said suddenly, "do you wanna go see that new movie next weekend? It's got that kid from <em>Even Stevens</em> in it. I think it's called <em>Holes</em>."</p>
<p>Naomi didn't even look up from her notebook. "Can't. I'm heading back home."</p>
<p>Lisa scoffed. "You're <em>always </em>heading back home."</p>
<p>"That's not true." Naomi paused in her notes. "I'm here all the time."</p>
<p>"Yeah, during the <em>week</em>." Naomi looked up at her classmate and study partner. "I've known you for a year now and you barely talk about home, but you're always there. When have we ever gone to do anything other than study?"</p>
<p>Naomi stared at her, suddenly feeling sheepish. "I didn't realize. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Lisa's expression softened and she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I just — I haven't heard from my best friend in weeks. I think she's been ghosting me and I'm probably projecting that onto you." She rubbed her temples. "But I do want to hang out with you, Naomi, even if you always keep to yourself."</p>
<p>Naomi pondered this for a moment, then shut her notebook. "Then let's go grab some coffee — no, wait, that's too normal. Let's grab some ice cream, and we can just chat, no homework. Sound good?"</p>
<p>Lisa smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was much easier to talk to Lisa than Naomi expected. She knew that studying with her and grabbing coffee was enjoyable, but she never realized she could so easily just hang out outside of school. It was, in so many ways, a breath of fresh air. They talked about normal things, like school and politics and music and art. Naomi could probably talk to any of her other friends about these topics, too, but she had realized that the number of human friends she had was tiny. Jessy was away most of the year, so they didn't talk often or at length while they were away. Emily and Kim may have been human, but the pack always, always hung around in the back of her mind whenever they spoke. It was fine, but it was just remarkably fresh to have someone who knew absolutely nothing and had no ties to the supernatural world.</p>
<p>As a bonus, she wasn't even from the Pacific Northwest, so they never ran out of things to talk about. Lisa was curious about life on the literal opposite end of the country and how growing up had been for Naomi, whose entire tribe numbered half the population of Lisa's high school.</p>
<p>It was nice, for however long it lasted, to have a new and mildly foreign friend. Most of the time, Naomi would forget, but then Alisa would do something that reminded her. Not wanting to ask for fear of seeming rude, the first time Naomi had actually got confirmation came during a day they were lounging outside on campus. Lisa's ringtone had blasted right through one of their conversations and she paused mid-sentence, with an apologetic smile, to pick up. Naomi was content to tune it out, but her ears perked up at Lisa's complete shift in voice as she transitioned to her mother tongue.</p>
<p>Lisa fired off several sentences in Spanish, and Naomi couldn't follow along with her remedial fluency. The whole conversation sounded like one big argument, but Lisa had a smile on her face for the few moments she was on the phone. When she hung up, Alisa turned back to Naomi, switching back to English fluidly, as if she'd never been speaking anything else.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I've never asked where you're from," Naomi said. Alisa grinned.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're referring to the Spanish, huh?" She chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes I forget people here aren't used to that."</p>
<p>"It kind of sounded like arguing, to be honest." Lisa flat-out laughed, and Naomi rubbed the nape of her neck, getting ready to apologize. Lisa waved her concern away.</p>
<p>"No, no, that's exactly what we sound like." She smiled. "My family is Cuban-American, so we're a pretty loud bunch. Don't know if you've ever met a Cuban, but that's par for the course."</p>
<p>"Oh, wow. I had no idea! How does a Cuban-American end up in the Pacific Northwest?"</p>
<p>"How anybody ever goes anywhere...money or marriage," Lisa said. "In my case, my aunt married money, and now I'm staying with her while I take classes."</p>
<p>"Where did you live beforehand?"</p>
<p>"Miami. And no, it's not as fun as it sounds."</p>
<p>"Sounds crazy," Naomi said. "Especially if everyone there is as loud as you."</p>
<p>Lisa laughed. "They're worse! What about your home? La Push, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Naomi was surprised Alisa had remembered. She'd barely mentioned it by name, and only in passing. "It's a small reservation on the coast, just past Forks. So, the opposite of Miami."</p>
<p>"But it's got a beach and rains a ton. More in common than you think." Lisa winked. "Just one's hot and full of people, the other is cool and selective."</p>
<p>"Well, when you put it <em>that</em> way." Naomi smiled, thinking that Jessy might like Lisa. "You should definitely come visit. We'll go to the beach."</p>
<p>"I'm probably not picturing the right kind of beach," Lisa said, "but I'm down as long as you're driving."</p>
<p>"Sure. We'll make a weekend out of it!"</p>
<p>Lisa smiled at her, then turned to her notebook. Naomi frowned as a barrage of concerns hit her. What about the pack? Vampires? What if Naomi ended up bringing Alisa into this world and something happened to her?</p>
<p>No. She couldn't let anything happen to her, even if that meant maintaining four hours between her two worlds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Always Flustered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Usually, I update somewhat regularly on FFN and then batch-update here with a cluster of chapters. Not the best, I know, but it’s what I’ve managed so far, since I’ve been on FFN so much longer and feel more accumstomed to over there. I tried to update today and there’s a huge problem with the site eating chapters, so I figured it was time to give AO3 more love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Naomi," Allison called with a quick rap on her bedroom door. "I'm going to meet with Sue so we can head to Port Angeles. If you see my son, remind him to call, okay?"</p>
<p>Naomi mumbled back something incoherent. Apparently that was enough for Allison, since Naomi heard her retreating footsteps in the corridor. It was likely due to her late arrival last night that she had woken up late — well, mid-morning as opposed to how early she was usually up. Sam was probably at Emily's, knowing him. He more or less had moved out by this point. Naomi told herself that she'd figure out how to get them to spend more time with Allison, though Emily had been doing a decent job of it in her stead.</p>
<p>Naomi didn't want to move. She'd gotten to La Push late last night after hanging out with Alisa. Embry had joked that she would miss the party, until she actually <em>did</em> end up missing whatever other party they were having that week (he had not been pleased). In her defense...well, she had no defense. Naomi used Lisa as an excuse. They went to go see <em>Holes</em> after all, because Naomi couldn't say no.</p>
<p>She had figured Embry could forgive her. Besides, it was just a beach party, and there would be plenty of those to come. It seems like they were only growing in frequency lately. This didn't stop Paul and Embry from texting her during the movie, but she would make it up to them later. After all, she <em>did</em> make the drive back at night. That had to count for something.</p>
<p>Naomi ran a hand through her messy black hair and yawned. Her phone buzzed from the nightstand, and she reached over to grab it.</p>
<p><em>Breakfast?</em> The text message stared at her from the screen. She didn't want to answer it. She didn't know how she should, but she had to reply eventually. Paul knew she woke up early, and he definitely knew she got to La Push last night. From what she knew, Paul didn't make a habit of being up early, so he had clearly made the effort since she was back in La Push for the weekend. She couldn't justify saying no, even if it meant having to get out from under the covers.</p>
<p><em>Sure. Emily's?</em> she sent back. Naomi immediately dialed her future sister-in-law to ask if it was okay to head over. Of course, Emily being Emily, she agreed.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to clear off the other boys?" Emily asked. Naomi's phone buzzed at her ear, letting her know Paul had responded.</p>
<p>"There's other members of the pack there?" Naomi asked.</p>
<p>"Quil and Jared passed by before patrol. Sam's here, of course."</p>
<p>"No, it's fine, they can stay."</p>
<p>Emily laughed. "I'm not sure why you need so much supervision for breakfast. You know that you'll have to spend time alone with him at some point?"</p>
<p>"Not the time to argue this point, Emily." Naomi yawned. "I'll see you in a bit."</p>
<p>When she checked for Paul's response, she wasn't the least bit surprised.</p>
<p>
  <em>I was kind of hoping we could go to the diner.</em>
</p>
<p><em>I already asked Emily if we could head over</em><em>,</em> she replied quickly. <em>I'll meet you there in ten?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Ok.</em>
</p>
<p>Naomi wondered how much being an imprint would let her get away with, then she felt guilty for even thinking about it. She brushed her hair back into its ponytail, threw on a pair of capris and a long-sleeve, and headed to Emily's. The walk was brief, but when she arrived, Paul was already there waiting. He was more casual than she had ever seen him — apart from the times where he had clearly been a wolf or was going to phase afterward — in a muscle tank and cargo shorts. The tank barely covered his broad shoulders, and she could see the sides of his muscled chest through the armholes.</p>
<p>Emily had clearly been cooking for an army. Her hair was thrown haphazardly in a bun, but she still managed to look beautiful. Quil and Jared were seated on the couch wearing only cutoff shorts and holding large empty plates. They called out greetings to her. Paul stood up from his chair at the counter to greet her.</p>
<p>Naomi wasn't quite sure how to greet him, still, so she gave him a quick hug. They really had only known each other for a month or so, and even less if one was just considering time spent in person. Naomi pulled away before he could return the gesture and breezed past him to greet Emily in much the same manner.</p>
<p>"Hey," Emily said. "Paul wanted to wait for you to eat. I know bacon is your specialty, but I hope you don't mind that I made it this time."</p>
<p>"No worries. Sam?" Naomi asked.</p>
<p>"Went out to get groceries." Emily chuckled. "At this rate, I'm sure the Elders are going to give us a stipend for all the meals we're providing the pack."</p>
<p>"Sorry. I shouldn't have imposed." Naomi rubbed the back of her neck.</p>
<p>"No such thing for you, Naomi." Paul leaned on the counter, watching Naomi expectantly. Emily finished washing up and dried her hands. "Well, I'm going to go lay down. Feel free to help yourselves to anything." She very obviously nudged Naomi as she passed.</p>
<p>Naomi finally met Paul's eyes and smiled, a bit nervously. "Hey. I'll serve us this time."</p>
<p>Paul didn't respond immediately, though he did nod and utter a quiet "thanks." She couldn't tell what he was thinking, and he kept his expression carefully guarded all the time. She began getting their plates and utensils to serve them. Paul went and plucked a couple of mugs out from the cabinet and started pouring them both coffee. Together they set their places at the kitchen counter in silence.</p>
<p>Quil and Jared didn't help very much. Their idle chatter had died down after Naomi had arrived, and it appeared they were taking that as a sign to head out.</p>
<p>"Hey, Naomi," Quil greeted, placing his dirty dish in the sink. His smile was wide and he looked youthful, seemingly unbothered by the weight of wolfdom unlike so many of his pack brothers.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the club," she replied. He was pleased, just like she'd expected him to be.</p>
<p>"It's good to <em>actually</em> meet you. We missed you yesterday at the beach. We should hang out sometime, since we haven't gotten the chance."</p>
<p>"You probably won't, either," Jared piped in, following Quil's lead on the dishes. He grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a loud bite of it, then proceeded to talk through the pieces. "She's not here often, so she'll probably just hang around Paul when she is."</p>
<p>Naomi shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth to refrain from having to reply.</p>
<p>"That's rich coming from you, Jare-bear," Paul snapped. "We only see you outside of patrol when Kim has a test to study for."</p>
<p>"I resent that," Jared said easily, pointing a finger at Paul. "But you're probably right." He clapped Quil on the back. "C'mon, before Sam has our hinds. Or Paul."</p>
<p>Naomi bid Quil and Jared farewell, watching them leave. She was alone with Paul and running dangerously low on bacon. There was only so much time you could use food as an excuse not to talk. She wasn't really sure <em>why</em> she didn't want to talk to him. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He wasn't trying to do anything other than get to know her. He was nice enough, but sometimes he made her nervous with his mere presence. Excited, but nervous. Like being on a rollercoaster. Something about Paul being nearby made her pay attention and made her feel self-conscious.</p>
<p>On top of that, for some reason, she couldn't fight the feeling that more interactions with Paul meant she had to follow along on some preordained timeline decided by the stars. Naomi had not had the best examples for love in her life. She'd never asked for any kind of romantic love. She'd never wanted any, after seeing the awful things her father had put both her and Sam's mothers through. But she didn't want to hurt Paul either.</p>
<p>If she wanted to be honest with herself, she also had to admit a growing fondness for him. It was hard not to like him.</p>
<p>The whole situation, and her feelings around it, felt like several threads of yarn tangled together. She had to have patience and unravel them slowly or else everything would only get more knotted.</p>
<p>"So are you patrolling this weekend?" she asked reluctantly.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow." Paul watched her. She hated how it felt like he could see through her walls and was just giving her time to climb over them. She didn't want to just yet. "Sam traded me the day today so we could hang out."</p>
<p>"That's nice of him." Naomi stood up to take their plates to the sink and decided to start on washing them since Emily had cooked.</p>
<p>"How're your classes going?" Paul asked, resting his chin in his hand. Naomi perked up a little.</p>
<p>"Actually, pretty well," she said. "I was thinking about how I could implement some of the stuff I'm learning for the tribe…."</p>
<p>Paul's eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean? Marketing stuff?"</p>
<p>Naomi nodded. As long as her hands were occupied, she could speak — and this was a subject she was comfortable with. "Yeah. You know how we always have tourists coming up here because of the beach?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Not crazy amounts, but sure."</p>
<p>"Well, there was one time I was there and a lady was asking where she could find some traditional local art. She said she liked to get art from everywhere she visited. Now with some of my classes, it's got me thinking that maybe we could teach the people how to market themselves. Renovate some less-used areas on the Rez into campgrounds for visitors, put art in the right places — that kind of stuff."</p>
<p>Paul looked thoughtful. Naomi dried her hands off and looked up at him, suddenly feeling sheepish.</p>
<p>"But, I mean, it's kind of crazy to think I could make any of that happen anytime soon. I dunno. It was just a thought."</p>
<p>"No, I think it's cool," Paul said, surprising her. "We got a lot of fishermen and hunters, wood carvers, and all kinds of local crafts-people here. Might as well find a way to help everybody get more business, right? Take advantage that our beaches are becoming more popular?"</p>
<p>Naomi felt a smile slowly come onto her face. "...yeah. That's what I was thinking."</p>
<p>"I like it." He gave her a warm look. "I'll support you. You know, my dad and I used to do a lot of wood carving."</p>
<p>"Really?" Naomi leaned forward on the counter, tilting her head slightly to the side. Paul nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah...that's how I made your birthday present on such short notice. And my dad and I have a canoe we started building a long time ago, but never got around to finishing. Might be a good time to bring it back."</p>
<p>They both paused as the front door opened. Sam came in carrying a few bags of groceries. He didn't look surprised to see the pair of them in the kitchen, but he raised an eyebrow anyway.</p>
<p>"Hey Naomi. Paul." Sam nodded at the other wolf. "Mind bringing the rest that's in the trunk?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure," Paul agreed, sliding out of the seat and heading outside. Sam came and deposited the multiple bags on the counter and Naomi started unbagging items.</p>
<p>"Good to see you, Omi," Sam said. He gave her a quick squeeze before joining helping her with the bags. "I see you're spending some unchaperoned time with Paul."</p>
<p>"Don't start," Naomi replied, shooting him a look.</p>
<p>"Ah, I thought I heard you," Emily called, emerging from the corridor and making a beeline for Sam. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stretched up on her tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Her smile was warm and content. Sam held her in his gaze as if she were the most precious thing in the world.</p>
<p>"Every time," Naomi muttered under her breath with a huff. It was mostly a playful commentary, though. She was happy for her brother being happy, despite everything this last year had done to him.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry," Emily said, throwing Naomi a wink. "You'll have this will Paul soon enough."</p>
<p>Naomi pressed her lips together firmly and felt her shoulders tense at the statement. To make matters worse, Paul chose that moment to reenter carrying dozens more bags in his arms. He smartly decided not to comment on what he almost certainly had heard.</p>
<p>"What do you have planned for this weekend?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"Not sure," Naomi said. "Maybe we could have a movie night here before I head back tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"That sounds like fun," Emily added. "We could watch that Spider-Man movie that came out last year — I think they're showing it on TV tonight."</p>
<p>"Sure! I'll invite Embry." Naomi grabbed her phone to send him a text.</p>
<p>"Actually, Embry has patrol tonight," Sam said, looking between her and Paul, whose jaw was tight. Naomi suddenly felt guilty.</p>
<p>"How about Jared and Kim, then?" she suggested, her eyes going to Paul.</p>
<p>"I'll give them a call," Emily said. "Paul, maybe you and Naomi could go get some popcorn? I don't think you got any, right, Sam?" He shook his head. "No problem. We'll put away the groceries and you guys get some movie snacks."</p>
<p>After basically being ushered out of the house together, Naomi felt her nerves rising again. Everything had been okay before Sam got back, but here she was, shoved into a double or triple date. It may have also been her fault. Partly.</p>
<p>"Since we're not getting a lot, you want to walk?" Paul asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.</p>
<p>"Sure." Naomi kicked a few pebbles in her path as they walked. "I didn't really ask if you wanted to watch a movie. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Paul shrugged. "It's fine."</p>
<p>Naomi bit her cheek, looking up at his face. He was hard for her to read. "Are you sure? Because if you don't want to, you could let me know."</p>
<p>It took him a second to respond. "I want to spend time with you."</p>
<p>She looked down at her feet again, her brows furrowing. "I know."</p>
<p>Naomi looked up at him again, realizing something. So far, she'd started feeling more comfortable around him whenever they actually started talking. That had been the case this morning, and it'd been the case when they were at the beach a month earlier. These nerves she was feeling around him whenever their interactions dragged were dreadful. She didn't think a movie night was going to help.</p>
<p>"What would you want to do?" she asked. Paul gave her a questioning look. "I mean, forget about the movie. So far you've just been going along with whatever I do, but what would you do if you had the choice?"</p>
<p>Paul looked surprised, then thoughtful. "Honestly? I don't know. It's been a while since my free time was anything but pack stuff or sleep." They got to the store and headed inside. "You saying you don't want to watch a movie after all?"</p>
<p>"Nah." Naomi wrung her hands together. "I mean, we might as well bring them their snacks, but I say we ditch them and do something you wanna do. I've been calling all the shots lately."</p>
<p>Naomi scanned the snack aisle. She reached over and plucked a box of microwave popcorn and turned to check the candy section when she noticed Paul staring at her as if she'd grown another head.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, an amused smile stretching over his face. "Nothing."</p>
<p>"What's your favorite candy?"</p>
<p>"Don't have one."</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em>" Naomi turned to gawk at him. "We need to fix that. I have at least seven different favorites."</p>
<p>"They're not really favorites, then, are they?"</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes, then turned her nose up at him. "You wouldn't understand."</p>
<p>After they paid for the snacks — and Naomi's stash of candies — they headed back to Emily's. Paul offered to carry the shopping bag, and Naomi easily handed it over. She peeled open a Milky Way bar and offered him a bite.</p>
<p>"No thanks," Paul said, scrunching up his nose.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on. We've got to start the process of elimination."</p>
<p>Giving it a wary look, he took a bite of it and handed it back to her. "Nope. Too sweet."</p>
<p>Naomi shrugged. "More for me. At least now we know why you have those abs." She didn't even notice what she said until it was too late. Naomi stuffed more chocolate into her mouth, hoping it was nonchalant, but failed miserably.</p>
<p>"So you <em>have</em> been looking," Paul said, a cocky grin slipping onto his face. "I'd been wondering."</p>
<p>She wanted to die. If only La Push were warm enough to melt her into a puddle so she could be absorbed into the earth and disappear from sight.</p>
<p>"<em>Anyways</em>," Naomi said, hoping to derail his next comments, "have you decided what else you want to do? We could even do something and come back in time for the movie, if anything."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I have a great idea." From the self-satisfied tone of his voice, she knew she was going to pay for that earlier slip. "I haven't been canoeing in a long time. How's that sound?"</p>
<p>"I'm not great at —"</p>
<p>"You don't need to be. I'll do all the rowing." Paul paused meaningfully. "And you can continue to stare at me all you want."</p>
<p>Naomi groaned and her shoulders slumped forward in exaggerated disdain. "I did this to myself," she muttered.</p>
<p>"Feel free to check out my shoulders this time around," Paul said. Naomi narrowed her eyes. He had never lost the arrogance from that beach day. It had just been waiting for the right moment.</p>
<p>"Gotta say, Spider-Man is looking more and more appealing right now."</p>
<p>Paul's stupid smirk let her know she'd chosen the wrong words, again. "Didn't know superheroes were your thing. I could definitely invest in some spandex."</p>
<p>She wanted to scream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Canoe for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being born and raised in La Push, one would've thought that Naomi had been canoeing her entire life. She had not. She had not even been on a canoe in the last several years. She <em>had</em> been fishing and hiking and swimming, at the very least, but none of that was going to help her today.</p>
<p>"You doing okay back there?"</p>
<p>"Hey! Don't turn!"</p>
<p>"Why, are you changing?" Paul joked, but she could see the outside of his cheek lifting in either a smile or a smirk. She assumed it was the latter.</p>
<p>"What if you tip us over?"</p>
<p>There was a beat before Paul replied. "You're joking, right?"</p>
<p>Naomi huffed. "I have priceless equipment here."</p>
<p>"Technically, so do I."</p>
<p>It took her a second to get it. "I meant my <em>camera</em>, nasty."</p>
<p>Paul guffawed and looked over his shoulder at her briefly. Naomi took advantage and snapped a photo of him while he still had a pleasant expression. She'd forced him to wear the ridiculous blue lifevest even if he was indestructible. He wasn't going to leave her to suffer the article on her own.</p>
<p>"Ooh, can you stop over by that bank? I want to get a shot of the fork in the river."</p>
<p>"Sure thing."</p>
<p>Naomi took a moment to tighten her ponytail while Paul brought them close to the bank. She hesitated for a moment. Paul turned around.</p>
<p>"Need help getting out of the canoe?" His cheeky grin made her face heat up.</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>A few chuckles, close-calls, and a small panic attack later, Paul had lifted Naomi from the canoe and brought her to the shore. She tried to ignore the way he watched her as she worked. When she'd gotten a good amount of angles, Naomi turned back to Paul and, before he could say anything, snapped a few photos.</p>
<p>"For such a reluctant imprint, you sure like taking pictures of me." Naomi tensed. Paul seemed to have sensed he touched a nerve, since the trademark smirk fell off his face in favor of a more neutral expression. "Time to get back in the canoe?"</p>
<p>Naomi nodded. She let her camera hang from the strap around her neck and took Paul's proffered hand. He held the canoe down steady.</p>
<p>"Hey, why don't you go in the front seat?" he suggested. "You might get better photos there."</p>
<p>She nodded her acquiescence and let him guide her into the proper area. Paul watched her carefully, making sure she was steady before helping himself into the other raised seat. Naomi felt a little self-conscious with her back facing Paul, so she carefully turned around so she was seated facing him. Paul pushed off from the bank with the oar and they were off again slowly drifting down the river.</p>
<p>"You know, I was a little concerned when we started down the river," Naomi said absently.</p>
<p>"Yeah? Why's that?"</p>
<p>"There's bears around here…." Naomi frowned, thinking of Emily. In an offhand comment to Allison, so many months ago, she had admitted that her scars came from a bear mauling. The area she had been in wasn't too far from where they were now, actually.</p>
<p>Paul made a noncommittal grunt that piqued her interest.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "There's not any bears around <em>here</em>, really. Further up, maybe, but you wouldn't encounter them on the trail."</p>
<p>Naomi frowned. "But Emily…." She trailed off. There was a thought that had occurred to her, once. She had discarded it in the past few weeks, but maybe she was closer to the truth than she realized. It still didn't make sense, but it did give her a renewed sense of unease.</p>
<p>Naomi needed a distraction. She looked through the photos on her camera, suddenly reminded of Jessy and her video game. She would have to render these later for her. Naomi hadn't heard from her since her birthday, so she made a mental note to reach out.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you did something businessy instead of artsy," Paul commented as he switched the paddle to the other side of the canoe. "You know, since you like photography so much."</p>
<p>Naomi looked up at him, taking the opportunity to look him over while he was focused on navigating the canoe. From a purely aesthetic standpoint, Paul was kind of beautiful. It had taken her a bit to admit it, but he looked like he would make a killing as a model. The other boys were handsome and all — their werewolf muscles didn't hurt any — but they didn't quite have Paul's sharp features. It was also these features that made him look dangerous.</p>
<p>She shrugged. "It didn't seem...responsible? I guess? I got to college and I <em>did</em> want to study art, but...I guess I got the impression that it wasn't a very lucrative major."</p>
<p>"You should just do whatever you want," Paul said. "Fuck whatever they say."</p>
<p>Naomi half-smiled. "I guess so." She snapped another photo of him, and this time he scrunched his face up afterwards.</p>
<p>"Can you not? I'm trying to drive."</p>
<p>"Then maybe you should keep your eyes <em>forward</em>," she retorted. "In any case, I don't see any traffic for miles. I think we'll be fine."</p>
<p>Paul shook his head in mock disapproval. "Women."</p>
<p>"Rude." She snapped another photo. He stuck his tongue out, and she took <em>another</em> photo. "You're just giving me great blackmail material."</p>
<p>"There's nothing you can show the guys that they haven't seen."</p>
<p>"Ah, right. The wolfy mind-reading thing." Paul nodded. Naomi fiddled with her camera a bit more, then decided to put it away in its case. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked out at the river around them. Soon, they'd be at the opening to the ocean. "Can you tell me more about your pack stuff?"</p>
<p>Paul hesitated, his brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly. Naomi looked back at him, suddenly suspicious.</p>
<p>"Any news? On anything?" She could almost see him struggling with how to answer. "Is there something I don't know?"</p>
<p>Paul shrugged. "It's more or less the same thing we've always been up to." Naomi was quiet for a moment. "What is it?"</p>
<p>She fidgeted with her bag, trying to decide what to say. "Well, it's just…Sam's never told me much about what the pack does. The basics, sure, but he never paints a really good picture. It's like I <em>know</em> you guys are what you say you are...but it still doesn't feel real. The realest part of any of this for me has so far been imprinting."</p>
<p>Paul watched her carefully. "Maybe Sam's just been trying to protect you. Or stop you from worrying."</p>
<p>"Well, as involved as I'm turning out to be in this world, maybe he shouldn't."</p>
<p>"It should fall to me," Paul said. He kept watching the water ahead of them, but his eyes would drift back to her occasionally. "At least now, anyway."</p>
<p>Naomi didn't have an immediate opinion on that. She placed a hand on her chin, thoughtful. "Would you tell me if you were in danger?"</p>
<p>"Probably not."</p>
<p>Naomi huffed. "Now that you mention it, I'm betting Sam's been in danger plenty of times and never said a peep…." She watched his face for a reaction but was disappointed to receive nothing definitive. "Can you tell me more about the pack and what you guys are up to? Please?"</p>
<p>Paul frowned, opening his mouth to reply before shutting it again, looking conflicted. "The pack's been tracking a leech for a couple months now."</p>
<p>"Don't you guys always do that? Hunt for vampires?" Naomi felt foolish saying it. She still couldn't picture what a vampire even looked like (apart from being humanoid and pale) and had no concept of how the pack did what it did. It wasn't until this talk with Paul that it really hit home that Sam had always kept things light around her in regards to the wolves. She should've been worrying more. She had no idea if these vampires were a threat and to what degree, but maybe the fact that her people had had to become super-wolves to fend them off should've been a hint.</p>
<p>"We patrol and protect against leeches, yeah. But this is a specific one." His jaw tightened. "It's been giving us the slip every time."</p>
<p>"That's...a little troubling, isn't it?" Naomi tried not to give away her rising concern. She wasn't sure if it was working, but Paul must have decided it would've been easier to just clue her in.</p>
<p>"It might not happen anymore now that we should be less spread out," he said, eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Naomi asked. She was getting a little impatient with his half-explaining, since every answer just gave her more questions. Paul's eyes flickered back down to hers, and she was stunned by how serious they were. They could've been angry, too, though she knew it was not with her.</p>
<p>"Normally our patrol route is a tight loop around the reservation. But ever since Jacob found himself that leech-lover, we've had to expand to Forks in order to protect her. That means either more people running patrol at the same time — which is hard to do when so many of us are in school — or gaps in our route."</p>
<p>Naomi's head was spinning. She held up her hands for him to pause. "Wait, let's go back a second. What do you mean by 'leech-lover'?"</p>
<p>Paul switched the oar to the opposite side and kept an eye ahead of the canoe. He rolled his eyes as he answered her. "He's in love with some chick who dated a leech."</p>
<p>"Huh?!" Naomi scratched her head with both hands, trying to dig for understanding. "A human girl...and a blood-sucking vampire? You're joking, right?"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Nope."</p>
<p>"Okay, this is going to sound terrible or stupid or both," she prefaced, drawing his eyes back to her, "<em>but</em>, why are we protecting a vampire's girlfriend from vampires?"</p>
<p>Paul let out a loud laugh that startled her. "Naomi," he said, and she perked up at the sound of her name, "I wish I could tell you. As far as I know, Jacob's just whipped — and she's not even his imprint or anything. Anyway, technically we stopped running patrols near her house, and we're probably going to stop running patrols around Forks once the rest of her family of leeches get back."</p>
<p>"...wait, are you talking about the Cullens?" Naomi gawked at him, having never felt this invested in gossip before. "Sam mentioned something about them being a vampire family. But they left? And now they're coming back? This is too much to wrap my head around."</p>
<p>"You asked."</p>
<p>"I did <em>not</em>," she protested. "I asked about the <em>pack</em>, not about Jake's girl drama."</p>
<p>Paul shrugged. "Jake's girl drama is the biggest problem facing the pack right now."</p>
<p>Naomi stared at him. She had no response for that. The only thing she could think was how very fortunate it was that Jake had declined taking over as Alpha.</p>
<p>Not long after, they reached the mouth of the Quillayute River. It let out in the area of Rialto Beach. Though she'd taken much of the hiking paths alongside the river before, the canoe trip had definitely been something special. Paul brought the canoe to the shore and pulled it up onto the sand. He offered Naomi a hand and helped her get out of the canoe.</p>
<p>"What are we doing with the canoe?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I'll take care of it later," he answered.</p>
<p>"...you're going to call someone to pick it up, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>Naomi smiled and shook her head at him. "Nope. Nice try. We're taking it."</p>
<p>Paul groaned, jokingly exaggerating how painful it was going to be, and Naomi felt a strange sense of deja vu. It was as if she was glimpsing into her future — her chiding Paul and Paul playing along — and she didn't know how to feel about it. It was equal parts attractive and absolutely terrifying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Truth Will Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi had never been so tired in her life as when she and Paul walked into Emily's place. They were an hour late for the movie, but Emily assured them there was still over an hour left. Jared and Kim were cuddled up on the loveseat, and Emily and Sam had taken the couch. There was another armchair available, as well as plenty of floor space, but Naomi looked between Paul and the seating arrangement reluctantly. Sam must have noticed her struggle because, before she could say anything, he and Emily had scooted over enough to make room for her beside him.</p>
<p>Naomi cast a quick glance at Paul, but she immediately plopped down next to Sam, wanting the moment to be over. Her thoughts were still swimming. She patted the armchair next to her and smiled apologetically. Paul acquiesced, the neutral expression she was growing to dislike plain on his face.</p>
<p>The movie itself wasn't bad — at least the half she was there to see — but Naomi had trouble focusing on it. Mercifully, this was due to sleepiness as opposed to awareness of the other imprints in the room, as it had been during the bonfire. She wasn't even aware of when the movie ended. She woke up to Sam gently shaking her as she drooled on his sweater.</p>
<p>"Omi?" her brother called.</p>
<p>Naomi's eyes fluttered open as soon as she became aware of the drool. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and rubbed her face afterwards with her other hand.</p>
<p>"I heard that the movie was your idea," Jared piped up from the other side of the room, "but you and Paul were real late. I wonder what you could've been getting up to." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Both Paul and Sam levied him glares.</p>
<p>Emily, ever the saint, brought her a cup of hot chocolate. "Thought you might like this," Emily said. Naomi smiled.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Emily," she said. "I was exhausted from our canoeing trip."</p>
<p>"Because you did <em>so</em><em>much</em> of the manual labor," Paul joked. She stuck her tongue out at him.</p>
<p>"Ooh, you went canoeing?" Kim asked, perking up. She sent a teasing glare towards her boyfriend. "I've been asking Jared to take me for a while, but we haven't been able to find the time."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was fun," Naomi said lightly, trying not to lean too heavily on the last word. "Took some good photos. Might even have some blackmail on Paul."</p>
<p>Paul scoffed. "No, you don't."</p>
<p>She took a sip of her drink and said nothing more, raising an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"Oh, snap! I've got to head home," Kim said, glancing at her phone. "It's a little late and I promised I'd wake up early to help my mom with chores tomorrow."</p>
<p>"No problem," Emily said. "We'll see you guys later."</p>
<p>Kim and Jared got up to leave, and Kim gave quick hugs to the other girls. "It was great seeing you again, Naomi. I'm glad you and Paul are doing well." She gave Naomi a happy smile, and Naomi did her best to reciprocate. She was afraid it might've come out as a grimace, but Kim and Jared left without any awkwardness.</p>
<p>"Mind if I crash here tonight, Emily?" Naomi asked. "I'm really tired and I'd just rather go to bed."</p>
<p>"Of course not," Emily said immediately, giving her a mock-stern look. "This is your home whenever you need it. You can stay in the guest room. I'll get you some towels now."</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Naomi called after her. She turned back to the remaining wolves and noticed Sam had been saying something to Paul. He cut himself off when he noticed he had Naomi's attention.</p>
<p>"I'll see you in the morning, Omi," Sam said, giving her a quick squeeze. He nodded back at Paul. "See you, Paul."</p>
<p>And then it was just the two of them, <em>again</em>. Naomi realized she didn't quite know how to say goodbye to him. What if he wanted to stay longer?</p>
<p>Thankfully, her fears were unfounded. Paul rubbed the back of his neck. His other hand was in his pocket, seemingly for lack of anything else to do. "Am I seeing you tomorrow?" he asked. Her chest tightened, and she did her best to bury the sudden anxiety that arose.</p>
<p>"Probably not unless you swing by here before I go," Naomi answered. "I wanted to go talk to Leah before I left for Seattle, and I have to pick up some stuff from home. You said you had patrol anyway, right?"</p>
<p>"Right." Paul nodded, accepting this. She followed him to the doorway. He turned back to look down at her, his brows knitted. "If I don't manage to pass by...we'll text?"</p>
<p>Naomi nodded. "Yeah. Of course."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her mind kept running over the same thought. Even after lying in Emily's guest room for an hour, staring up at the ceiling, rest never came. Sleep eluded her and would continue to do so until she finally, <em>finally</em> dealt with this suspicion.</p>
<p>When she couldn't take it any longer, she got up and padded softly down the hallway. Knowing Sam had extra sensitive hearing, and not wanting to interrupt anything awkward, she stopped halfway to Emily's room.</p>
<p>"Sam?" she said quietly. It was above a whisper, but nothing that Emily should be able to hear from inside, whether she was asleep or not. "Sam, if you're awake, I need to talk to you. I can't sleep."</p>
<p>Naomi crossed her arms and headed back to the guest room, waiting to see if he would show up. Maybe he <em>was</em> sleeping, and she would just have to deal with these concerns for the time being. However, before too long, Sam was knocking gently on the doorframe and leaning into the room.</p>
<p>"Sorry for bothering you." Naomi shuffled backwards on the bed, leaning against the backboard. She patted the space beside her for him to join her. Sam closed the door quietly behind him, entering the room in a pair of long sleep pants. He ran a hand through his hair as he settled into the spot beside her. "You didn't have time to grab a shirt? Never mind." She sighed.</p>
<p>"You look kind of shaken up," he commented. Her brother furrowed his brows, giving her an inquisitive look. "Nightmares?"</p>
<p>Naomi moved her head side to side. "Eh, not exactly?"</p>
<p>"What's up?" Sam asked, crossing his legs and turning to face her. He leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. Naomi held a finger up, silently asking him to wait. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the conversation she needed to have with him.</p>
<p>"There's no easy way to lead into this. How did Emily get those scars, Sam?"</p>
<p>Sam's face instantly melted into a stoic mask, but his hands clenched and he sat up straight. He didn't respond immediately.</p>
<p>"Sam," Naomi continued, "I want the truth. It wasn't a bear, was it?" He met her eyes, but she wouldn't back down. An unreadable expression passed through his features.</p>
<p>"No. It wasn't." Naomi would have fainted, right then and there, if she didn't have more to say. She thought she was prepared for that answer. She was wrong. Her heart was racing in her chest, but she needed to continue.</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>Naomi watched his eyes, hoping he wouldn't lie to her. There were only three pack members at the time Emily was in the hospital. She remembered talking to Jared on the phone. That was when she found out about Sam. Naomi felt sick to her stomach, and a million things beside, but she had to know. She <em>needed</em> to know if it was why Sam was so protective of her and seemed so vigilant with regards to Paul.</p>
<p>She was not prepared for this answer either.</p>
<p>"Me."</p>
<p>Naomi couldn't control the gasp that left her, nor the way she jolted back against the headboard, nor the way she felt like her eyes were going to fall out of her skull. "W-what<em>? </em><em>You?!</em><em>"</em></p>
<p>She ran her hands down her face and decided to keep them there. It was like her own private room where she could cry freely without Sam seeing.</p>
<p>"I-I had suspicions," she choked out between gasps. "I dismissed them because they made no sense. Then they started making <em>some</em> sense, so I wondered… but I had <em>no idea</em> it would've been you, of all people."</p>
<p>She didn't hear a peep from Sam, so she looked up between her fingers at him. He had turned away, sitting on the edge of the bed. He had buried his own face in his hands, too. Once she calmed down, she could make out the sound of quiet sniffles coming from him.</p>
<p>Naomi's heart broke. She moved forward and kneeled next to Sam on the bed, wrapping her arms around his large frame. Though he was quiet, she could feel small tremors. She wasn't scared, though she knew she should be. These were her brother's tears, and nothing was going to stop her from going to him, even if it meant danger.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he whispered.</p>
<p>Naomi rested her chin on his shoulder. Her heart was still racing, but it was also breaking for him, and she made a decision right then and there on how to react. It was too late to take back her initial reaction. "I'm not going to ask why you didn't tell me. That's a horrible thing to have to tell anybody."</p>
<p>Sam brought his hands up to hold onto her arms, which were still wrapped around his shoulders. It was almost as if he were a little kid again, with his sister holding him like this. "I still should've told you."</p>
<p>"Maybe," she said. Naomi felt pressure behind her eyes again, and her bottom lip trembled. "I thought...I thought it might've been Paul. I thought that's why you kept me from meeting him for so long, and why I've seen you cut off whatever you're saying when I notice you're talking to him." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I feel so bad. He told me he didn't want me to be scared of him, and here I was, blaming him for something he didn't even do."</p>
<p>"He'll understand," Sam reassured her. "It's my fault for keeping it from you." She bit her lip, feeling like she still needed to apologize to Paul, even if he had no idea.</p>
<p>"What happened? If...that's okay."</p>
<p>Sam pursed his lips. "I'm not in a position to decline. Basically, Emily told me to leave her and go back to Leah. I didn't want to hurt Leah, and I couldn't stay away from Emily. Emily got so frustrated with the whole situation one day that she compared me to...to our father."</p>
<p>Naomi's arms tightened around him. Even saying that word was difficult for Sam on a good day. She could only imagine being compared to the man. He wouldn't hear the name even spoken aloud.</p>
<p>"I lost control and was too close when it happened. I thought I killed her." Sam's voice was thick with emotion. "Jared heard my thoughts as soon as I phased. He went to go get Emily, and Paul went to get Sue to help bring her to a hospital."</p>
<p>"I remember hearing Emily in the background, one night I had called Jared. She was asking for you."</p>
<p>Sam nodded. "She was. When I finally calmed down enough to phase back, that's when you saw me coming home. I went to visit her as soon as visiting hours opened the next morning."</p>
<p>"I can't believe that was the same day."</p>
<p>Sam turned his head slightly so he could look at her. "I did try to keep Paul away from you, that's true. He had a lot more anger issues than me or Jared, and after what had just happened with Emily, I didn't want to put you at risk, too. I never expected him to end up imprinting on you."</p>
<p>Naomi smiled half-heartedly. "It was only a month later that I got to meet Embry, though."</p>
<p>"Embry was, like I told you back then, the opposite of Paul at the time. He was more sad than angry. It didn't feel like the same kind of risk."</p>
<p>"Because he's a big softie," Naomi interjected. Sam chuckled.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Sure."</p>
<p>Naomi pulled away from Sam and sat up on the bed, leaning on the pillows. Sam turned to face her, one leg hanging off the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his dark hair, which had been getting floppier as of late.</p>
<p>"I have something else I want to talk about, now that we're here," Naomi said, quietly. Sam's expression was less guarded this time. He knew what was coming. "Leah."</p>
<p>Sam couldn't help but wince. It was the same thing Leah did whenever he was brought up. Though Naomi had grown to care for Emily in many ways, she could never forget Sam and Leah. She was sure he had trouble forgetting, too.</p>
<p>"Have you talked to her?"</p>
<p>Sam shuffled. "I set patrols...I've explained what I can about being a wolf. I don't avoid communicating with her."</p>
<p>"So, basically, no." Naomi drew her legs up to her chest and rested her cheek on her knee. "Did you just break up and forget?"</p>
<p>"No…" If Sam could've been having a root canal or getting a tooth pulled rather than be here, he probably would've. "She reached out several times until rumors started to spread about Emily and me. I tried to be as honest as I could."</p>
<p>"And then nothing after you started dating her cousin." Naomi felt like she was going to develop forehead wrinkles from Sam and Leah.</p>
<p>"She doesn't want to talk with me. I still care about her, just not in that way."</p>
<p>It was at this moment that Naomi remembered she was, in fact, the older sister. Sam had graduated high school only a year ago.</p>
<p>"Sam," Naomi said, shaking her head, "you need to talk with her. I don't care how uncomfortable it is. I don't care if she doesn't want to at first. She's forced to be around the whole pack, who are privy to your memories, your thoughts, and your struggles with her. Right?"</p>
<p>Sam nodded, regretfully.</p>
<p>"You need to tell her the truth, the whole truth, now that she's a wolf. She deserves at least that much. Otherwise, she just has whatever details she's managed to piece together and her worst scenarios. Not to mention that everyone else probably keeps dumping on her for being a downer, but can you blame her?"</p>
<p>Sam's shoulders slumped. "You're right. As always."</p>
<p>"It's not about being right," Naomi said, frowning. "In fact, I should've done more for her, when I was freaking out about everything before. I don't want her to be miserable. I feel like I'm getting lecture-y, but one last thing: has Emily tried talking to her?"</p>
<p>"She's reached out, sometimes through Sue," Sam replied. "I think she's trying to give Leah the space she thinks she needs."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, Leah would have her own galaxy if she got all the space she wanted from people."</p>
<p>"I know." Sam smiled fondly, but sadly. Naomi reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I think this will be good for all of you."</p>
<p>Sam mimicked her, placing a hand on her opposite shoulder. "I promise I will talk to her. Now, what about you?"</p>
<p>Naomi furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? I'm already talking to Leah."</p>
<p>"No, I meant Paul."</p>
<p>"Oh." Naomi withdrew her hand. "I see."</p>
<p>Sam smiled pointedly. "Just talk to him, right?"</p>
<p>Naomi took a deep breath and nodded. "Right."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Naomi awoke to the smell of delicious breakfast. There were definitely eggs and bacon calling her name.</p>
<p>Quil and Paul were there, chowing down while Emily watched the television. She could guess that Sam was sleeping in today while he could. Before she'd even entered, Paul had his head inclined in her direction, expecting her approach. The subtle reminder of his sensitive hearing didn't bother her like it might've before.</p>
<p>"Hey," Naomi said. She looked directly at Paul, feeling ashamed that she'd assumed the worst of him yesterday. Naomi's opinion of Paul had grown tenfold since last night. She found her eyes lingering on him, until she came to her senses and focused on her food. Her conversation with Sam echoed in her head, and she knew she needed to talk to Paul. It would be better if she owned up to it early.</p>
<p>"Good morning," he said, greeting her with a warm smile. It struck her heart almost painfully with another little pin of guilt. Naomi surprised both of them by coming around and giving him a quick hug.</p>
<p>"I'm, uh, really glad to see you." She scratched the back of her head, trying to remember that she was a grown-ass woman. "I wanted to say thanks again for taking me canoeing yesterday. I had a really good time."</p>
<p>"My pleasure," he said, his grin widening. "There'll be plenty more adventures to look forward to in our future."</p>
<p>Naomi tried not to mirror his grin, but it was contagious. She averted her eyes to avoid clueing Paul into whatever was going on with her. In truth, she wasn't sure what it was, either. Maybe it was because she knew Paul was safe — or innocent, at least. Maybe it was because she had misjudged him and, in her guilt, wanted to absolve him of any and every crime? There was no telling, but Paul definitely had a little halo over him today, as far as Naomi was concerned.</p>
<p>"They weren't kidding," Quil mumbled. "It's like you don't exist when an imprint's in the room with her wolf."</p>
<p>"Sorry, who are you, again?" Naomi teased, smiling sweetly at Quil. Paul's joyful grin morphed into a proud smirk. Quil raised an eyebrow, unamused.</p>
<p>"Quil," he deadpanned.</p>
<p>"She knows your name, dumbass," Paul said.</p>
<p>"...I knew that."</p>
<p>Naomi shook her head in disapproval, but turned to Paul. "I have to head back to Seattle soon, and I know you have patrol, but...do you want to take a walk before I go?"</p>
<p>Paul's eyebrows flew up in genuine surprise. He nodded and followed her outside. His eyes lingered on her, and she did her best to avoid them. Naomi stuffed her hands into her pockets, feeling nervous again.</p>
<p>"Are you coming back soon?" he asked. Naomi shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. It depends on work and class." And, if she were being honest, she didn't want to commit herself to the trip. Even when Embry asked, she skirted around confirming her visits ahead of time unless it was really important. Paul didn't push it this time. She had no doubt he would, eventually.</p>
<p>"Where do you work?" Paul asked. Naomi kicked a pebble out of her path.</p>
<p>"I got a part time job at the university. I mostly just pick up phones and answer questions that people could've Googled."</p>
<p>Paul chuckled. "And you get paid? To Google?"</p>
<p>"Basically, not that it's much." She looked up at him. Naomi was wearing a thin hoodie for the chill, but Paul was out here in a sleeveless tank and shorts. Out of curiosity, she pulled one of her hands out of its pocket and placed it on his arm, marveling at how warm he was, even with the wind.</p>
<p>"Admiring my biceps?" Paul teased, smirking. Naomi shoved her hand back into the pocket as if she was pulling it off a hot stove.</p>
<p>"No," she said, scoffing. "You're just really really warm. Supernaturally warm."</p>
<p>Every time she went on a walk without paying attention to her path, she ended up heading to First Beach. The smell of the salt air hit her before the dirt beneath her shoes had a chance to turn into crunching sand.</p>
<p>"You really like it here, huh?" Paul said.</p>
<p>"Apparently," she said, staring out at the water. They stood and watched the waves lap at the shore, pushing and pulling pieces of driftwood.</p>
<p>"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Paul asked. "Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting you to pull me out of the house like that."</p>
<p>"No, of course not," she said quickly. Naomi looked up at him, noticing his suspicious gaze. She thought the water would calm her, but she couldn't muster up the courage to apologize to Paul for something he didn't even know she had assumed. All she could think about was the first time they were here, when he'd told her he didn't want her to be afraid of him.</p>
<p>Naomi felt like a coward, but she couldn't bear to bring a storm to his eyes today. Not when she had to leave right after.</p>
<p>She leaned into his side and Paul automatically brought his arm around her shoulders. Naomi felt ten degrees warmer almost immediately.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to say thanks again," Naomi said, "for taking me canoeing yesterday. I had more fun than I thought I would."</p>
<p>"No problem," Paul said. "So you just let me know whenever you want to ogle me again, yeah?"</p>
<p>She didn't shove him into the sand only because he wouldn't have budged anyway. "One day, I'm gonna get one of my brothers to pay you back for these comments."</p>
<p>"Never thought you would make others do your dirty work like that. Gotta say, I'm disappointed."</p>
<p>Naomi leaned away and narrowed her eyes at him. "One day, I'm gonna kick your butt."</p>
<p>Paul let out a loud laugh. "Yeah? Can't wait to see it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Dreaded Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 21</strong>
</p><p><em>Y</em>o<em>u should come by La Push this weekend. We can go canoeing again.</em></p><p>
  <em>Already promised to hang out with my classmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come anyway. I'll row shirtless, if that helps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Funny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this a girl classmate or…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't know a lot of guys named Lisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just teasing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suuuuure</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>April 26</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Your bro is a disaster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which one?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The goofy looking one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey! Don't mess with Embry. I'll fight you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ha. Love to see you try.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You keep saying that...you better sleep with one eye open.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So we're having a sleepover? ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...in your dreams.</em>
</p><p><em>I'm counting on it.</em> A follow-up text: <em>are we not going to talk about how you KNEW Embry was the goofy looking one?</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>May 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You coming to La Push this weekend?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope. Got a big project to finish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. Different class.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can work on it here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would never finish. Don't you have homework of your own?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's what study hall and homeroom are for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inspiring work ethic you got there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You try going to school full time and patrolling nightly. I'll wait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fair enough. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>May 6</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I call you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, gimme a min. Heading back to the dorm now.</em>
</p><p>It was strange to think of how Paul's addition to her life had folded itself in with little resistance, not that she would admit it. Naomi liked to pretend to herself that she was keeping him at arms' length, but it was hard to do. Whenever she managed to head to La Push for the weekend, he'd be there. She was expecting it, at this point, and almost looking forward to it.</p><p>Or, she would've been, if she didn't feel sheepish. Naomi still felt guilty at having assumed it was Paul that gave Emily her scars. She didn't want Sam to apologize on her behalf, but she also didn't know how to apologize for it since it hadn't come up. It was only a matter of time before he found out somehow. Naomi knew she needed to get ahead of it, but she couldn't get the words out. It never felt like the right time.</p><p>She was just prolonging the inevitable, but she spent the last several weekends in Seattle mainly to avoid having to face it. By the beginning of May, Naomi was running out of excuses not to go visit. At least she always answered his phone calls.</p><p>"For the last time, I'm fine, Paul," she insisted. Naomi's phone was sure to leave a mark on her cheek from how long she'd been holding it to her face. A simple call to check in and make small talk had turned into Paul lecturing her.</p><p>"Have you <em>seen</em> the news?" he snapped, a growl barely concealed in his tone. "All those homicides in the last week? That isn't normal. And there've been more and more missing persons by the day."</p><p>Naomi sighed and put him on speakerphone as she started to make her bed, fluffing out the comforter. "Even if I <em>wanted</em> to run away to La Push, I don't have my car with me. Sam came to pick it up last weekend, remember?" It wasn't a lie, but she had definitely offered to lend it as soon as the opportunity arose.</p><p>"I'll go pick you up, then."</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat, and her hands tightened on the pillowcase she was adjusting. "Paul, be reasonable."</p><p>"I want you out of harm's way and I'm being unreasonable?"</p><p>"To the extent that I'd have to fail all my classes? Yeah, I'd say so."</p><p>"<em>Excuse me</em> for actually trying to keep you <em>safe</em>." He grumbled something unintelligible that sounded suspiciously like "difficult."</p><p>Naomi sighed. She bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't regret this. "I only have two weeks until I'm done with the semester, and I have to sit these finals. You can come pick me up after that. Deal?"</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, considering it. "Nope. Not good enough."</p><p>Naomi groaned. "Paul."</p><p>"I'll just have to head over to Seattle and keep you company until you can come back home."</p><p>"You're going to <em>what?</em>" Naomi scrambled for her phone, her voice urgent. She took him off speaker, as if her roommates could hear through the walls. "Paul, I live in a dorm with other people. There's not enough room for you. I don't even have a couch to myself."</p><p>"I'll sleep on your floor. I don't care."</p><p>"Paul, you can't skip school for <em>two weeks</em>. What would your dad say?"</p><p>"Assuming he knew about all this? I'm pretty sure he'd understand." Paul spun it around on her. "What would Sam say?"</p><p>Naomi pressed her lips together firmly. She wasn't fond of them missing school as much as they did, but she knew it was something Sam had to ask of the wolves occasionally. She had no doubt he would approve of Paul's course of action.</p><p>"I'll see you in a few hours."</p><p>"What if you just come over for the weekends? I promise to not go out or whatever unless you're here. There's tons of students on campus during the week, so it should be safe. It <em>is</em>."</p><p>The line was quiet for long enough that Naomi was starting to think he had hung up, but then Paul let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. I'll see you Friday afternoon."</p><p>Naomi's shoulders relaxed and she laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if it would always be this way, bargaining with both sides of her life. "Yeah, Paul. I'll see you Friday."</p><p>They hung up a little after and Naomi couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. She buried her face into her pillow. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Paul, exactly. Paul had surprised her in many ways — sure, he was cocky and blunt and apathetic about a lot of things. But he had also had the capacity to be really funny and kind, even if it wasn't very obvious. She'd gotten to see a little more of just how much Paul looked up to Sam and listened to him when they thought she wasn't looking. He clearly was concerned about her and just wanted to take care of her.</p><p>But she knew she had to tell him the truth. It might not even be a big deal, but her anxiety and guilt had been growing for weeks. Naomi didn't know how Paul would react, but she couldn't keep pushing it off. She supposed Friday was as good a time as any to find out.</p>
<hr/><p>Naomi was fidgeting with the cuffs of her sweater. As soon as she met Paul in front of her dorm building, he could tell she was nervous. He wasn't one to beat around the bush.</p><p>"Why are you acting so weird?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're like a little rabbit getting ready to book it."</p><p>"I'm fine," she insisted, tugging at the collar of her sweatshirt. Naomi smiled at him and gestured for him to follow her inside. If Paul was phased by the stragglers in the common areas they passed through, he didn't show it. He didn't really have to be — he stood at least a head taller than most of them. Meanwhile, Naomi was wringing her hands as she led him to her door. When she brought out her key, Paul grabbed her hand and watched her. "What?"</p><p>"You've been shaking like a scared puppy since I got here. I know you're not phasing, so what gives?"</p><p>Her shoulders slumped, and she hadn't realized how tense she had been until then. "I don't know what to say." Her lips pressed together tightly. Paul let go of her hand so she could open the door, but he held it open for her to pass through and then followed her inside.</p><p>"It's not just school, is it?" Paul frowned. Naomi led him over to the leftmost door — there were three other doors, a kitchen, and a common room — and opened it for him.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You didn't want me over," he realized. His jaw tightened. "Not just because of school. I couldn't care less about missing a few weeks, but since <em>you</em> cared, I went. I thought that'd make you happy, but you look like you're about to throw up."</p><p>"I…"</p><p>Naomi didn't know what to say, but she knew this was the time. She had to speak, even if all the words had turned into smoke at Paul's accusing gaze. She entered her bedroom and waited for Paul to pass before she closed and locked the door. It was large enough for her when she was alone, but apparently not for two people. It seemed to make Paul look even bigger than he normally did. She took a seat on the swivel chair and watched him set down his bag on the floor. Paul made himself comfortable on her bed, the frown ever present.</p><p>Naomi was trying to figure out how to start when Paul got impatient and did it for her.</p><p>"When I imprinted on you, I thought it was going to be at least a <em>little</em> easy to get to know you, like it was for Sam and Jared," Paul said. He crossed his arms and looked directly at her, making her feel small. "But it hasn't been like that. You keep pushing me away. Sure, we text, and you answer my calls. But you're hot and cold, and I never know which one I'm going to get." He laughed humorlessly, trails a hand down his face. "God, I sound like my dad."</p><p>"I want you to have your own life," Naomi said, crossing her arms. It wasn't what she wanted to say, but it was the only thing that she could get out. "I don't want to take away your future, and I don't like people depending on me." Paul's eyebrows furrowed and he scowled. This was, evidently, the wrong thing to say. She was accumulating a terrible record.</p><p>"The great thing about <em>my</em> future is that <em>I </em>get to choose who and what to spend it with," Paul snapped, leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs and his hands clasped together tightly. "And if you're so against people depending on you, how come you take any excuse you can to get back to La Push, huh? Embry's mom yelled at him again, time to drive back for a two second trip. Leah has a bad day and needs to bitch about the pack — which is almost daily — and you would be there in a heartbeat. If Sam called you with a goddamn headache, you'd be there. But whenever <em>I</em> need you, even if I'm the one coming to visit, <em>suddenly</em>, you're busy and <em>don't like people depending on you</em>."</p><p>Naomi let the weight of all he'd said hang in the air. She didn't like to cry, but she felt like she was wearing a mask that kept pressing down on her face, applying so much pressure on her that she had to fracture somewhere. A few tears managed to escape, and suddenly the floodgates had opened. As soon as she felt the streams of tears, Naomi turned away from him, willing herself to <em>keep it together</em>. Even if she could have controlled the smallest of sounds from escaping her, Paul would've heard it. He was a werewolf, after all. He could probably smell the tears before they'd even arrived. Paul let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>She let him swivel her back around and lift her next to him onto her bed. She couldn't find it in her to care about turning his shirt into a tissue.</p><p>He rubbed her back soothingly, saying nothing. He wasn't going to take back anything he said — that wouldn't be Paul — and he shouldn't have needed to, anyway. Everything he said rang with truth.</p><p>The longer she sat there beside him, burying her face into his sweatshirt, the calmer she became. Naomi had never been quite this close to him for so long (never mind on her bed, in her dorm), and it was soothing in more ways than one. He was warm and held her firmly, but she didn't feel trapped. There was something steadying about his presence and his warmth.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said. Naomi felt Paul's hands pause. "You're right. I need to be more fair to you. I just…well, part of me has been struggling with all the expectations."</p><p>"Expectations?" He wrinkled his nose. "What expectations?"</p><p>"Everything," she groaned. "How we're expected to just be stuck together and to get along. How I'm <em>expected</em> to fall head over heels for you or change everything so we can be together." Naomi felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders.</p><p>Paul's eyebrows raised. She didn't realize until that moment how surprised she was that he wasn't mad. He was difficult for her to read, especially now, and his brows furrowed.</p><p>"Sure," he said, finally, "I expected that imprints would end up with their werewolf. I mean, we've only had Sam and Jared to go by. But I wasn't thinking that when I imprinted on you."</p><p>Naomi looked at him expectantly, her eyes still feeling watery. He sighed, sounding frustrated, and ran a hair through his short black hair.</p><p>"I didn't really think that far ahead. I just wanted to talk to you. And then I thought you were scared of me...that you've <em>been</em> scared of me this whole damn time. So it's not like I've been expecting this whole thing to be <em>easy</em> from the start." For once, she saw him hesitate. "You're important to me, and I want to be important to you, too."</p><p>Naomi watched him carefully, trying hard not to sniffle and failing miserably. "You <em>are</em> important to me," she said, surprising them both. "I'm sorry I haven't made you feel that way."</p><p>"It's okay." Paul wiped away a few tears that had gathered on her face, his hand warm and gentle. "I'm not trying to push you to do or become anything more than whatever we are right now. Promise."</p><p>Naomi smiled. She wrapped her arms around Paul, burying her face in his chest. She couldn't verbalize how relieved that made her, but she wanted him to know she appreciated him. Naomi felt better, but there was still something else. It was the least he deserved.</p><p>"Paul?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I have to tell you something," she said. Naomi pulled away from his chest and stared up at him, feeling the frown weigh on her brow and her lips. Paul inclined his head, looking apprehensive. Naomi let out a deep breath and steeled her nerves. "Sam told me the truth about Emily's scars, and I assumed they were because of you. I couldn't even imagine that it would've been my little brother, of all people. I'm sorry, and I should've told you sooner, but I didn't want you to think I was scared of you, because I wasn't! I just...I didn't—"</p><p>"I know," he interrupted, and she felt her breath knocked out of her, looking up at him fearfully. Paul's brows furrowed, but he didn't look surprised. Naomi lowered her eyes in shame, but he brought a hand up to cradle her face, making her meet his gaze. It surprised her, and she had trouble breathing, let alone focusing on his next words. "Sam showed me."</p><p>"Oh." She had about a million curses ready for Sam. She had gone through a whole month, obsessing over working up the courage to admit to Paul her blunder, and he'd taken the wind out of her sails. But isn't this what she wanted? For Paul to shrug it off? For it not to be a big deal? "I'm sorry. I should've said something."</p><p>"Yeah," he said, sternly. "You should've." He gave her an intense look. "Wait, is <em>that</em> why you haven't come back to La Push?"</p><p>"...maybe part of it." Naomi shrugged sheepishly. The last of her tears were drying on her cheeks, but she was sure her eyes were bloodshot. "I was just so scared of upsetting you. I didn't know how to apologize or even bring it up, and I felt so guilty. Are...are you mad?"</p><p>His face split into a wide grin. "Are you kidding? I was worried you were <em>actually</em> scared of me this whole time." He laughed. "No, this is much better. Pretty fucking great, actually." Paul paused. "You're not scared of me, right?"</p><p>"No," Naomi said firmly. This much, she could feel in her bones. "Definitely not."</p><p>"Then I'm fucking great." Paul let out a small chuckle. "Oh, but do me a favor?</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Don't tell your brothers I made you cry. They won't let me off as easy."</p><p>Naomi tensed, then she pushed away from him. "You're awful," she said, but she smiled. Paul reached out to wipe the teardrop from the tip of her nose.</p><p>"You're snotty." When she went to argue, he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead to distract her. "I'll get dinner."</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, surprised at how comforting that physical affection had been. Naomi felt as if a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders, from her chest. She'd made a mountain range out of a few molehills, and Paul had quashed them all. "You're intolerable."</p><p>He grinned wolfishly. "I've got bad news for you, sweetheart."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever." She waved him off, allowing herself a tiny smile. "Order anything you want. It's on me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a difficult chapter for me. It was one of the first chapters I ever wrote, but their relationship and Naomi's character had changed slightly since I wrote it. I knew I wanted interpersonal conflict, but when you have someone as understanding and levelheaded as Naomi, it kind of comes down to personal issues — like anxiety, like commitment, etc. — and I wanted to explore that, at least in her own head.</p><p>In any case, more to come! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me so long. I hope you're all safe and warm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Saturday in Seattle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange, waking up and seeing Paul immediately. The first morning it happened, she stayed in bed for at least an hour until she summoned enough courage to move a muscle. Turned out he was a heavy sleeper, anyway.</p>
<p>The second time, she scooted over to the edge of the bed and peeked over at him. She had given him the fluffiest comforter she had and a pillow so that he wouldn't be sleeping on the bare floor. He was so peaceful, minus the slight snoring. Not for the first time, she admired his facial structure. His jawline and cheekbones were dangerously sharp, but sleep made the rest of his face relaxed, like some kind of dormant Greek god.</p>
<p>Naomi must have watched him for a good five minutes before she flopped onto her back again, feeling embarrassed. <em>Yeah, he's kind of pretty.</em> <em>So what?</em></p>
<p>She sighed. She'd already admitted to him (and to herself) that he had become important to her. It was only downhill (uphill?) from there. Though she knew he imprinted on her and she had the examples of Sam with Emily and Jared with Kim, Naomi couldn't help but be afraid. She'd never had anything close to this before. It felt like such a huge <em>finality</em> was tied to her ending up with Paul, and it still didn't sit comfortably with her. However, if she kept thinking about all of those things in a quick sequence every five minutes she was around him, she was never going to move past them.</p>
<p>For the first time in a very long time, Naomi thought of her mother. Beautiful, but cruel and selfish, she had clung desperately to her resentment of Joshua Uley. Though Naomi, much like Sam, did not have fond memories of their father, she couldn't even <em>think</em> her mother's name. That woman had focused her loathing and her breath on Joshua Uley, despite having a daughter that needed nurturing. Naomi thanked her ancestors and the spirits that Allison had readily taken her in.</p>
<p>Naomi would probably not have taken to Allison so well (nor Allison to her) if not for Sam. She was devoted to him from the first meeting. She had been so starved for love that she found herself giving all she could to him, and she found herself fulfilled with their camaraderie. After a few years, she'd even allowed Allison to get close. She never called her "mom," though, and she never would.</p>
<p>Paul made a sound and shuffled from where he lay, and Naomi held her breath, not wanting to wake him. When she felt it was quiet enough, she leaned back over the edge of the bed to look at him. If he'd never imprinted on her, perhaps they could've just been good friends. Or, maybe, he would've eventually pushed her boundaries and tried to get closer to her anyway.</p>
<p>It had been easy to let Embry in — they probably shared a father, after all, and she wanted to share with him all the love she gave to Sam. Just as with Sam, she knew Embry wouldn't turn her away, not when he would have had a sibling to share with.</p>
<p>Naomi wondered if she would ever let Paul get close enough to her heart. Part of her hoped she would.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was Saturday. Naomi managed to tiptoe out of bed and sneak to the bathroom to get ready. When she'd returned, Paul was already sitting up and stretching.</p>
<p>Despite having a few finals to study for, Naomi decided they had to venture into the city. After all, Paul wasn't going to be here all week. They spent the day walking around Seattle, with Naomi pulling Paul into random eateries here and there. He couldn't complain; he had enough appetite for anything she could throw at him.</p>
<p>She was glad she brought her camera along. Without even thinking about it, she started snapping photos of Paul's first impressions of each dish she made him try. He was surprisingly not a big foodie (less quality and more quantity was his way), but she would do her best to turn him.</p>
<p>"Ok, fine," Paul said, raising an eyebrow as she snapped another photo. "You can say it."</p>
<p>"Say <em>what?</em>" Naomi teased, a toothy grin spreading over her face. Paul rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>He complied. "That pho tastes a lot better than it sounds. Happy?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she chirped. Paul smiled at her, looking more at ease than he'd been in all the times she'd seen him. That could've also been the good food she kept supplying him with. Naomi reached across the table and conspicuously took a sip of his water.</p>
<p>"If you're trying to annoy me, you need to try harder."</p>
<p>Naomi scrunched her nose up at him. "Or maybe I'll just hold this expression until my face freezes this way so you'll have to see this mug forever." She expected a laugh or a sarcastic commentary, but she was confused when Paul didn't have a snappy response. He just stared at her, a smug grin on his face. Naomi let her face slacken. "What?"</p>
<p>Paul deliberately took his time answering. "You just implied I'd be seeing your face forever," he drawled.</p>
<p>Naomi felt the color drain from her face. She paid extra attention to her own pho bowl while Paul sat there chuckling at her expense.</p>
<p>"If it's any consolation, that's perfectly fine by me."</p>
<p>Naomi offered him a weak smile. It did actually lift her spirits, funny enough. She wasn't prepared for the way it relieved much of her embarrassment to hear that from Paul.</p>
<p>They finished their meal in relative peace. Naomi argued about paying for it like she had the place before, but she lost this time.</p>
<p>"You're a college student," Paul said as they left the establishment. "Doesn't that make you extra broke?"</p>
<p>"You're a <em>high school</em> student," she retorted. "If I'm extra broke, you've gotta be extra, <em>extra</em> broke."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "The Elders started giving us something of an allowance for our troubles. Not a lot, but enough to help with our appetites."</p>
<p>At some point, Paul had grabbed her hand and she had allowed it without thinking too hard about it. She knew now that he wasn't going to ask for anything more than she could give, and it made her feel calmer. She didn't worry about his intentions as much anymore. As they rounded the corner from the pho place, Paul pulled her to an abrupt stop. His grip tightened almost painfully, and his face was immediately set in a stony rage.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him carefully. He led her back the way they came.</p>
<p>"We're going back to your dorm. Now."</p>
<p>His tone left no room to argue, so Naomi nodded and took the lead. "We're not <em>so</em> far. Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Leeches," he said under his breath. "I picked up their scent. It was faint, but it was there. We knew something was fishy, but this confirms what's been happening here these last few weeks."</p>
<p>"Vampires?" she whispered. "In Seattle?"</p>
<p>"Seattle makes more sense than Forks."</p>
<p>She shrugged. "I guess you're right. More people. What does this mean?"</p>
<p>"This means I'm not going to school next week."</p>
<p>"But Paul—"</p>
<p>"Save it," he interrupted. "You have finals, right? Once they're done, we'll leave. I won't get held back for missing a week."</p>
<p>Naomi couldn't argue with him. She nodded and squeezed his hand. Paul glanced at her, surprise on his face. The corner of his mouth twitched and he squeezed her hand back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her roommates were the worst. Well, one of them was, anyway. She happened to be in the kitchen when Naomi and Paul returned, and her eyes almost fell out of her skull when she saw Paul trailing in after Naomi. Then her eyes slid over Naomi and a smirk spread across her face.</p>
<p>"Naomi," the girl said, "I had no idea you had a friend over."</p>
<p>"Probably because my friends aren't as loud, Kara," Naomi replied. Kara narrowed her eyes at her, a flash of anger going through them, before she turned wholly to Paul.</p>
<p>"If you get bored of the bookworm…." She trailed off suggestively, flashing a brilliant smile. Paul stared at her as if she'd grown a second skull. He placed a hand very obviously on the small of Naomi's back.</p>
<p>"I don't think you can afford me," Paul said. Kara's eyes widened in disbelief. "Come on, babe." Paul led her towards her room. Naomi was so caught off guard, she let herself be led. It wasn't until they were safely begging her closed door that she crossed her arms and gave him a questioning look.</p>
<p>"What was that…<em>babe?</em>"</p>
<p>"Knew you'd come around," Paul teased, a wide, cocky grin on his face. She hated to admit it was growing on her. She enjoyed his confidence, as well as the opportunity to shut it down.</p>
<p>"Not at all, but maybe let's not use that? Especially when you kind of implied I paid you for the evening?"</p>
<p>Paul brushed off her concerns. "You prefer 'sweetie'?"</p>
<p>"No." Naomi crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"Then I guess it's gotta be 'babe', babe."</p>
<p>"How about 'Naomi'?" she insisted. "You could even use 'Omi' if you really want. I'm sure Sam would allow it."</p>
<p>His cringe, however brief, was enough response.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't tell me...you hate my nickname, don't you?"</p>
<p>"No, no," Paul said, but his voice was a few pitches higher than normal. "Not at all. I just <em>really</em> enjoy your actual name."</p>
<p>"Mmhm." Naomi's phone lit up with a text at the moment, saving Paul from the interrogation, and she flipped it open to investigate. "Oh, shoot! I forgot I was supposed to see Lisa tonight."</p>
<p>"Lisa?" Paul asked.</p>
<p>"A friend of mine from class…"</p>
<p>"Huh, so she actually exists."</p>
<p>Naomi was already texting her back, ignoring Paul's snide comment. "I'll just have to cancel."</p>
<p>"You don't have to," Paul said, though it cost him some effort. Naomi gave him a confused look.</p>
<p>"Do you want to meet her…?" she asked, without really thinking about it. Surprise flashed across his face, and she wanted to take it back when she realized how awkward that might be. What would she even introduce him as?</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. If you want me to." Though he kept his words nonchalant, Naomi could tell this probably meant something to him. After all, not even Sam had met any college friends. She couldn't very well take it back now.</p>
<p>"All right. I'll let her know."</p>
<p>"Wait, don't you have finals next week? Aren't you a studying-type person?"</p>
<p>Naomi felt a prickle of indignation go through her. "I can have fun," she said stiffly.</p>
<p>"Sure," he said plainly.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at him, but Paul merely smiled innocently. Naomi knew she didn't have anything to prove, but Kara's words flashed through her mind again.</p>
<p><em>Definitely will make it. Is it cool if I bring a friend who's visiting from La Push? </em>she texted. Lisa's reply was instant.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes! I'd love to meet any of your ~secret~ friends.</em>
</p>
<p>Naomi chuckled. <em>Awesome. See you later.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Naomi was worried for a moment that they wouldn't let Paul into the bar, but they didn't even give him a second glance. It was comforting, in a strange way, to know that they thought he was beyond his years. Whether the bartenders would agree, she had no clue, but she wondered if Paul would try to find out. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit venue and she noticed Alisa waving from a booth in the corner.</p>
<p>Naomi turned to Paul, who leaned down closer to her ear. "No turning back now that we've been spotted," she said. Paul grinned wolfishly at her.</p>
<p>"No need to," he replied. His warmth breath tickled her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. "Do you want anything from the bar?"</p>
<p>Naomi gave him a hard look.</p>
<p>"They let me in already, didn't they?"</p>
<p>She sighed. "Fine. I guess a rum and coke, if you can manage. I'll be in that corner with Lisa."</p>
<p>"I'll be right over."</p>
<p>Naomi left Paul to head to the bar. She looked him over as he merged with the waiting crowd. It was no wonder that they'd let him in so easily. Though <em>she</em> knew he was younger, he fit the crowd perfectly. In fact, he made some of the patrons look younger in comparison. There was something to be said for the effect of thick muscles on height. It gave him authority and presence. She turned away from his direction and headed towards where she'd spotted Lisa.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Lisa greeted enthusiastically. "I'm glad you came."</p>
<p>"Me too." She took a seat across from the other girl. Lisa had a tall fruity drink in her hand, garnished with a cherry. It wasn't anywhere near done, so Naomi hoped she hadn't been keeping her waiting too long.</p>
<p>"Where's your friend?"</p>
<p>Naomi glanced back at the bar, catching a glimpse of Paul leaning on the counter with a charming smile. She didn't expect the pinprick of envy upon noticing the female bartender preparing his drinks, and she hated it. Naomi turned back to Lisa. "He's at the bar getting our drinks."</p>
<p>"Oooh, so it's a <em>he</em>, then." Lisa's lips curved into a devious smile. "Is that what you've been hiding back home?"</p>
<p>"No way," Naomi said, shaking her head. Lisa raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "I'm serious. Nothing's going on."</p>
<p>"Well? Which one is he?" Reluctantly, Naomi looked back over her shoulder towards the bar to search for Paul. Thankfully, he was no longer talking to the bartender, but instead had grabbed two cocktail glasses and was heading in their direction. Lisa gaped at Paul when Naomi pointed him out.</p>
<p>"He's the one in the white v-neck, the one with long sleeves." Those sleeves did nothing but accentuate his biceps though, much to her disdain. Paul must have picked it out on purpose. She wasn't blind, just stubborn, and Paul had probably figured that out by now.</p>
<p>"You sure have been holding out on me," Lisa whispered. "Are there more of him?"</p>
<p>Naomi laughed, knowing that Paul would've likely heard that comment with how close he was getting to the table. He didn't need the ego boost, but she couldn't find it in herself to refute. "Yeah, there are a few more of him. Friends of my brothers'."</p>
<p>Lisa gave her a significant look. Paul sat down next to Naomi.</p>
<p>"Paul, this is Alisa," Naomi said. "Lisa, this is Paul."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Alisa," he said, nodding. He had a hard time keeping the smirk off his face and Naomi just <em>knew</em> he had been amused by her comment.</p>
<p>"Same to you. And just 'Lisa' is fine," she replied brightly. "Naomi here was just promising to take me to visit La Push."</p>
<p>"I was?" she said. Lisa raised an eyebrow; it seemed to be her secondary form of communication. "I mean, I <em>was</em>. Definitely. Totally."</p>
<p>Paul grinned even wider, and Naomi knew he was trying to keep from snickering. She couldn't be mad at him. She was having trouble herself.</p>
<p>"What'd you get?" Naomi asked as Paul placed her glass in front of her. "And thanks."</p>
<p>"Old fashioned," he said. "My dad likes them, so I figured I'd give it a shot."</p>
<p>"Have fun. Those are pure perfume."</p>
<p>"What are you drinking?" Lisa asked. "Is that a <em>Cuba</em> <em>libre</em>? You know, a rum and coke?"</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am." Naomi took a sip. She immediately winced at the taste — it had a lot less soda than she anticipated.</p>
<p>"That's a nice, safe drink." Lisa smiled. "I'm glad you finally made it out, even if it took a bodyguard to get you here."</p>
<p>"This doesn't happen often, I take it?" Paul asked. Naomi sipped determinedly at her drink, feeling hot under the collar.</p>
<p>"Not at all! If she's even still in Seattle, she's usually in her room or at the library. Not much of a party animal."</p>
<p>"I came to college to learn, not get plastered," Naomi protested.</p>
<p>Lisa held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I'm no party animal, either. I'm usually hitting the books with you."</p>
<p>"That's true." Naomi begrudgingly nodded. "You're only a <em>little</em> crazy."</p>
<p>"Only a little." She winked. "What about you, Paul? Are you more of a hot nerd or a frat boy?"</p>
<p>Paul's brows furrowed. "Neither?"</p>
<p>"Ah, so you're an unaffiliated jock."</p>
<p>"That's actually somewhat accurate," Naomi muttered. "Paul...isn't in college right now. He's helping out around the reservation."</p>
<p>Lisa nodded, though Naomi could tell from the quick look Paul gave her that he wasn't pleased with her cover story. Whether because it was a half-truth or because they hadn't agreed on it, she didn't know. "Just taking some time off," he added tightly.</p>
<p>"There's no shame in it," Lisa said. "Especially if your community needs the help, you know?"</p>
<p>Paul nodded, relaxing again. "Yeah." He finished off the rest of his old fashioned. "Refills?"</p>
<p>"Please. A Mai Tai." Lisa focused on the remainder of her drink with renewed purpose.</p>
<p>"I'm still working on mine," Naomi said. Paul nodded and headed for the bar.</p>
<p>"I thought he was a sight to behold on his way over," Lisa said, "but, <em>wow, </em>is it a sight to watch him leave." She jokingly fanned herself.</p>
<p>Naomi laughed. "You're ridiculous."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Paul and Lisa got along famously. Somehow, they'd ended up talking about some TV show they had in common that Naomi had never even heard of. Apparently it had just come out the year before, <em>Lost</em> or something. Naomi was definitely feeling <em>lost</em> for that conversation. She made a comeback when the topic moved to movies, though. Between <em>Batman Begins</em> and the upcoming fourth <em>Harry Potter</em> movie, she had more than enough to contribute.</p>
<p>"Last round?" Paul asked them.</p>
<p>Alisa checked her watch, nearly bumping into her glass with her arm as she brought it up. Thankfully, Paul caught it before it fell. "Whoops. Thanks, Paulie. Um...<em>wow</em> is it late...I should probably head home." Lisa suddenly dropped her forehead into her hands.</p>
<p>"I think that <em>was</em> the last round," Naomi said. She was smiling easily and had been enjoying her time, but she was almost glad it had come to an end. Her bed was calling her. Naomi dug into her purse and pulled out a few bills in various denominations and placed them into Paul's hand. "Can you please close our tab while I take this one to get some fresh air?"</p>
<p>Paul looked like he wanted to argue as he looked between them, but he nodded. "Don't go far. I'll be right out."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Naomi slid out of her seat and went over to Lisa, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Lisa. Let's get you home. Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>Lisa's head shot up. "Of <em>course</em>." She exited the booth, her head held high, bracing herself on the table as she stood. Naomi reached over, grabbed Lisa's bag by the long strap, and placed it around the girl's shoulders. "Oh, thanks."</p>
<p>"Let's go wait outside for Paul." Naomi wrapped an arm around the shorter girl and began leading her outside. She seemed fine, if a little foggy.</p>
<p>"That Paul of yours is gorgeous," Lisa said. Naomi scratched the back of her head, wondering how many more times Lisa would comment on it before they parted this evening.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's real...aesthetically pleasing." Once in the cool air of the night, they leaned with their backs against the wall.</p>
<p>Lisa snorted. «<em>Si tú no lo quieres...me avisas.</em>»</p>
<p>"I don't speak Spanish," Naomi reminded her. "Especially the mildly drunk kind. My fluency stops after 'bathroom please.'"</p>
<p>Lisa laughed. "I was saying that if you don't want him, phone a friend." She held her hand up to her ear in a 'call me' gesture, winking as she did so.</p>
<p>Naomi smiled tightly. "I'm going to safely assume he's not on the market."</p>
<p>She snorted. "No surprise there." She nudged Naomi. "Get it, girl."</p>
<p>Naomi groaned and ran a hand down her face. She realized what Lisa was doing. There was no winning this. Not until she and Paul really did end up together eventually. She knew it would come sooner or later, but she always left that to be some future Naomi's issue. Certainly not today-Naomi's.</p>
<p>"Like I said, if you don't want him…."</p>
<p>"Knock it off," Naomi said,bumping her shoulder playfully. Apparently, that had been a little more forceful than intended because Alisa ended up on her backside. She laughed.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. You know I'm only doing it because you need to clean your eyeballs," Lisa said. "Are you picking me back up?"</p>
<p>Naomi pretended to think about it. "Hmmm...not sure yet."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, <em>ya</em>, I'll stop teasing."</p>
<p>"I step away for two seconds," Paul started as soon as he had come through the doors, "and you're already fighting over me."</p>
<p>"Hardly." Naomi pulled Alisa back up to a standing position.</p>
<p>"I think...it's <em>mimi </em>time," Lisa babbled, swaying slightly.</p>
<p>"Mimi time?"</p>
<p>«<em>Tú sabes...como </em>sleepy time.»</p>
<p>"Does she dorm on campus?" Paul asked. Despite having had the most drinks, he was the most sober. Damn wolf powers.</p>
<p>"No," Naomi said, holding onto Alisa. "I don't know where she lives. Somewhere with her aunt."</p>
<p><em>«Sí, en la casa de mi Tía, pa' el norte...»</em> Lisa let out a long yawn. Naomi sincerely hoped she didn't completely default to Spanish while inebriated or tired.</p>
<p>"Does her aunt live up north?" Paul asked, cocking his head. Naomi gaped at him.</p>
<p>"You speak Spanish?"</p>
<p>"Some." Paul shrugged. "What? I go to class sometimes."</p>
<p>"And you remember?" Naomi shook her head. "You're just full of surprises."</p>
<p>"And you can't wait to unwrap them all?" He winked. Naomi immediately turned away from him and hooked an arm around Lisa.</p>
<p>"Let's just get her home, yeah?" she said, her voice a little higher pitched.</p>
<p>Naomi was glad Paul had brought her car from La Push when he came up. It took a lot longer than it should have, but eventually they managed to get directions out of Lisa in between her power naps. Every time she woke up, she was a little more lucid, too, until she managed to stay awake for the rest of the ride. When they finally pulled up at her aunt's house, Lisa gave quick hugs to both of them from the backseat.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the ride, and for being great," she said. "Paul, you're a gem. It was great meeting you. Naomi, we need to do this again, and next time I'll be your support to lean on."</p>
<p>"Oh, I bet," Naomi said, grinning. "Goodnight!"</p>
<p>The drive back to campus was mostly quiet. Naomi had sobered pretty quickly but her tiredness didn't go away. Paul nearly had to drag her along on their walk to her building from where the car was parked. Naomi swiped her card to open the door and walked through the lobby with a cursory glance around the room.</p>
<p>She paused in her tracks, causing Paul to bump into her.</p>
<p>"What is it?" he asked. Naomi didn't answer. She walked up to the bulletin board.</p>
<p>"These must have been placed here recently…" she mumbled. She bit her lip. There, tacked to the board, were three missing persons posters. She didn't recognize the first two students. Paul came to stand behind her. Sensing his curiosity, Naomi tapped on the third picture — a girl with dark brown hair and bright eyes. She was a journalism major, and the photo was usually attached to whatever stories she wrote in the school newspaper. Not a missing persons flyer. "Carla. My old roommate before I got a dorm on campus."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Paul said.</p>
<p>Naomi nodded. She stared at the photo of Carla for a few seconds more, then turned away.</p>
<p>"Were you close?" Paul asked nonchalantly as they headed down the hallway.</p>
<p>"Not really," she admitted. "I haven't talked to her since we moved out, but… I would've never wanted this to happen to her."</p>
<p>Paul didn't ask her to specify. Naomi didn't need to explain to know he'd made the same assumption she did.</p>
<p>Not for the first time today, Naomi was glad Paul had insisted on coming to Seattle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Studying was impossible with Paul nearby. Mercifully, he had elected to walk around the campus (read: investigate), which gave pockets of time to read through her notes sans distraction. Two of her classes elected to have early finals, so she was able to get them out of the way the first week and focus on studying for the remaining three. Naomi was almost through her deck of flash cards when Paul reappeared in the library.</p>
<p>"Hey," he said, sliding into the seat next to her. Naomi sighed and put down her cards. She cocked a brow at him questioningly. Paul looked around, then lowered his voice. "I've been all over this campus. There aren't any trails in the main buildings, but I found some just outside the campus."</p>
<p>"Great." Naomi frowned. "So what does this mean?"</p>
<p>"Well, for starters, I'm staying the week. Then we're leaving as soon as your last test is done."</p>
<p>Naomi begrudgingly agreed. "Okay."</p>
<p>Paul tilted his head. "Are you okay?'</p>
<p>She nodded quickly. "Just need to get through this week."</p>
<p>"And we will. But how about food?" As if on cue, his stomach growled. Naomi shook her head.</p>
<p>"Bottomless pit," she muttered, gathering up her stuff. Paul helped place the books into her backpack.</p>
<p>"You know, it's really funny how everyone thinks <em>I'm </em>the mean one out of the two of us," he quipped, a crooked smile tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>She scrunched her nose at him. "You're mean in different ways." Naomi slung her bag over her shoulders. "Noodles?"</p>
<p>"Noodles."</p>
<p>They picked up a small army's helping of Chinese food and brought it back to campus. Though it was still Sunday, there were more people on campus than any other Sunday she'd seen this semester. Finals would do that. The thought of eating with Paul in a place where Kara could walk in made Naomi not want to go back to her dorm. She dragged Paul to a wide and shady tree facing a lake on campus and set up camp there — books and flashcards, lo mein noodles and General Tso chicken.</p>
<p>"Are you really trying to study and eat?" Paul asked, eyes clearly judging her. Naomi shrugged. "And here I thought Sam was in need of a break. Naomi, put the flashcards down before you give yourself a papercut, and shove some damn noodles in your face."</p>
<p>Naomi narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to take her cards. Paul sighed and snatched up her nearby books, dumping them on his other side. He held out a hand for her cards. With an exaggerated sigh, she handed them to him. He placed these near the books with a little more care.</p>
<p>"Now <em>eat</em>." He placed a styrofoam box and plastic utensils in her hands. A cloud of steam escaped as soon as she opened the container, and she couldn't lie that the savory smell made her mouth water.</p>
<p>"I don't need babying," Naomi said, piercing a chicken.</p>
<p>"Mmhm." Paul was already almost done with his first box.</p>
<p>"<em>But</em> I appreciate you trying to look out for me." Paul lifted his eyebrows smugly.</p>
<p>They continued eating. Somehow, in the time it took Naomi to get through her one box, Paul had finished three. He laid back on the grass and patted his still-flat stomach. Naomi collected their trash and tried to recycle what she could before binning the others. She sat back down near Paul and watched the wind ripple the surface of the water nearby.</p>
<p>"Your presence is weirdly comforting," she said. Paul opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I mean, I don't usually get these moments of just sitting outside by the lake. It's...nice."</p>
<p>Paul's mouth curved upwards on one side and he made a sound of smug amusement. "Glad to see you're coming around."</p>
<p>"Don't ruin it." She poked his cheek and pulled her finger back just in time to avoid Paul's bite. "Hey!"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Don't poke the wolf."</p>
<p>Naomi looked over at her study materials. Normally, she'd dig back into them, but...it wasn't calling her attention right now. Plus, she'd been so facedown in her texts, she was sure her nose would have permanent ink stains. She could take a break. Decision made, she laid down next to Paul. She copied his pose, using her arms to create a pillow under her head as she looked up at the leaves of the tree. The leaves rustled with the breeze, and a strand of hair tickled her nose.</p>
<p>"Are you going to college after you graduate?" she asked.</p>
<p>She couldn't see his face but she interpreted his silence negatively.</p>
<p>"Sorry if you don't want to talk about it."</p>
<p>"Even if I wanted to, I don't really know if that'd be possible," Paul said finally.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't it be?"</p>
<p>"Because we're meant to protect the tribe." He laughed without humor. "Because I shifted. Because leeches exist. Take your pick."</p>
<p>Naomi thought about Sam. He'd given up a scholarship and every plan he ever had because of phasing. If he and Paul were any indication, it seemed like it was going to affect everyone similarly. "So is this your life forever, then? Not being able to move forward because vampires exist?"</p>
<p>"I'm not any happier about it," Paul said, a slight edge to his tone. "As long as there are leeches near La Push, we're needed to protect people."</p>
<p>"It's important," she found herself saying. "What you do really matters. It sucks that it takes so much out of you, but at least you know you're making a difference. Some people don't ever get that."</p>
<p>Paul hummed in agreement. "I guess. It just sucks that we're basically soldiers with no vet status or perks for sticking our necks out. No one gives a fuck about the shit we gotta deal with."</p>
<p>"I do." She turned onto her side, looking at his profile. "You don't think it'll ever be over?"</p>
<p>"Not unless Sam launches a suicide mission to commit mass vampire genocide." Despite the darkness of that statement, the strange pairing of words made her smile. Even Paul found some humor in it.</p>
<p>"But how many do you <em>really</em> run into that aren't Cullens? Or somehow related to the Cullens?"</p>
<p>Paul didn't respond immediately, but she could see his brow furrowing. "Can't think of any. At least none that gave us any problems. Maybe one. We're not sure how many leeches are in Seattle, but we're thinking they're tied to the Cullens, too."</p>
<p>"What do you mean? They made them?"</p>
<p>"No, we don't think so. Some leech that's chasing Bella probably made them. But that's related to the Cullens."</p>
<p>"So, you think maybe when they leave, you'll have a chance at being a regular guy again?" She didn't mean to sound hopeful, but she wondered if he was.</p>
<p>"Dunno. There's always going to be leeches out there <em>somewhere</em>."</p>
<p>"Yeah," she said, quietly. "That's true."</p>
<p>Paul turned onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow, facing her. "Your turn. What are you thinking after you graduate?"</p>
<p>"Don't know." Naomi turned onto her back again to avoid his eyes. "You'll be happy to know the default is heading back to La Push."</p>
<p>"Yeah," he said, looking down at her face. "You don't sound so happy about that."</p>
<p>Naomi brought her hands up to cover her face. "No, I just — it's fine."</p>
<p>"You know, my mom left me, too."</p>
<p>Naomi peeked through her fingers at him. Paul's brow was furrowed, and his lips were just slightly pursed as he looked off into the distance.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she used to call La Push a shithole. I was born in Tacoma, remember? But when she left us, me and my dad moved back to La Push. I hated it for a long time. Thought it was a shithole. But I realized one day, I only thought it was a shithole because <em>she</em> did. So, now it's my favorite place in the world, just to spite her."</p>
<p>Despite the sentiment being less than wholesome, Naomi couldn't help but smile. "Why am I not surprised?" But she was. Not at the reasoning, but at the fact that Paul had even let loose this tidbit about his past. She didn't know if she would've been able to talk about her mom like that.</p>
<p>Paul turned back to her with a crooked grin. "Just saying. Spite can be a pretty good motivator, if nothing else fits."</p>
<p>"It's very on-brand for you. Not sure about for me, though." Naomi closed her eyes and folded her arms under her head again, feeling a lot more at peace. "Thanks."</p>
<hr/>
<p>That evening, when Naomi returned to her room after her shower, she found Paul on the phone.</p>
<p>"We'll talk tomorrow," he said, spotting her. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Paul hung up. The mild irritation on his face was unlike any she'd seen before. It wasn't quite angry but she couldn't understand it.</p>
<p>"Who was that?" she asked absently.</p>
<p>"My dad."</p>
<p>"Ahhh." Naomi hummed. "I can't imagine he's happy you've been gone for days."</p>
<p>"Not at all." Paul grimaced. "But he'll get over it."</p>
<p>Naomi nodded, not quite knowing what to say to that. She padded across the floor to her bed and sat down, not too close to Paul but not too far. "Um. Thanks," she said lamely. "You know, for making that sacrifice just to keep me safe."</p>
<p>Paul looked at her like she was slow. "Well, yeah. Of course."</p>
<p>"You could've just said <em>you're welcome</em>," she muttered, rolling her eyes. He was back to annoying her.</p>
<p>"Well, you're welcome to thank me any way you like." He winked. Naomi groaned.</p>
<p>"So, <em>so</em> lame." Paul chuckled, as if laughing at some joke only he was in on. "What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing." Paul stretched back onto her bed, pausing a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath. When he opened them again, they were darker somehow. "Wanna watch a movie?"</p>
<p>"On what?" Naomi asked. "My desktop computer?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Why not?"</p>
<p>She could've argued, but she didn't feel like it for once. "Okay."</p>
<p>Paul seemed surprised by her easy acceptance. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Take your wins when you get them," Naomi said simply, allowing herself a smug smile. Paul looked amused.</p>
<p>At Paul's suggestion, she went to the computer to search for one of those totally illegal movie streaming websites — the kind where people uploaded pocket-camera recordings from the movie theaters. Bonus points if someone in the front row gets up during the movie and their shadow blocks out the screen.</p>
<p>They piled the comforter into a heap on the bed against the wall, then covered it with her pillows. Paul settled in easily. After pressing play and closing out a swarm of pop-up ads to get to the actual movie, Naomi sat down gingerly, more than a little anxious about being so close to him in the dark. She could feel the heat radiating off him in spades.</p>
<p>"Wait, I didn't get any say in the movie?" Paul said, turning to her, accusatory.</p>
<p>"There's always a catch," Naomi said. "We're watching a movie, aren't we?"</p>
<p>Paul grumbled. "So what are we watching?"</p>
<p>"<em>Lord of the Rings</em>." Naomi watched Paul's expression, but he merely shrugged as if ambivalent. "It'll grow on you."</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>As the movie played, she shuffled, trying to find a more comfortable spot to rest her head. Paul seemed to have sensed her struggle and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Reluctantly, she leaned into him. He was so cozy, and even though her stomach was doing weird flips, she couldn't find it in herself to pull away.</p>
<p>Some hours later, Naomi found herself slowly gaining consciousness. They had made it halfway through the movie before she'd knocked out. Now the screen had gone dark and the room was pitch black. She was still curled into Paul's side and they were laying uncomfortably on the squashed pillows and bunched up comforter. If not for Paul being the space heater he was, she would've been cold.</p>
<p>As it was, Prince Charming was dead asleep, with only the sound of his breathing to go by. Should she wake him? Should she pretend she never woke up and just try to fall asleep again?</p>
<p>As cozy as cuddling with Paul had turned out to be, she wanted to lie in bed the way beds were made to be used. This pile of pillows was probably not good for her back.</p>
<p>Naomi just wanted to sleep. She had a final at noon and it was too late to deal with anything. Sighing, she nudged Paul softly.</p>
<p>"Paul?" she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. "Can you just move over?"</p>
<p>The werewolf barely budged, but his breathing pattern changed noticeably, so he must have registered her on some level. With a groan, he shuffled aside enough for her to pull the pillows out from behind him. Paul shuffled up and made himself comfortable on the bed. Naomi sighed, but decided she was too tired to care. She placed a pillow by his head for whenever he reached out for it in the middle of the night. She laid out next to him, trying to return to sleep.</p>
<p>Her heart nearly stopped when Paul turned over in his sleep and snaked an arm around her, pulling her back into his chest. It took her a moment to calm down, but with his warmth enveloping her, she was out before too long.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The process of regaining consciousness was a slow and piecemeal one. First was the temperature — warm, but not too warm. The bedsheets and the pillow under her head were soft. The weight on top of her waist was a new one, as was the one on the top of her head. Slowly, Naomi realized the weight around her torso was an arm, and there was a chin resting on the crown of her head.</p>
<p>Paul. Her stomach started doing flips, and she couldn't help but tense up. Unfortunately, this caused Paul to readjust and, in his own process, gain consciousness.</p>
<p>Once he had, he promptly removed himself from her. Mortified, but trying to overcome it, Naomi stretched and turned over to face him with bleary eyes.</p>
<p>"Morning," she croaked. How unfair it was that men could look so great right after waking up. Paul looked the same level of handsome as ever, and she already knew that her eyes were swollen and crusty from sleep.</p>
<p>"Morning, sunshine," Paul replied quietly, smiling, but as if he were afraid to scare her away. He had put as much space between them as he could, given the limitations of the bed, which wasn't much. Even so, he made no move to leave or turn away from her. Leaning on his elbow, he was the picture of nonchalance.</p>
<p>"So that was your master plan to get in bed with me? A movie?"</p>
<p>Paul blinked. Then he let out a laugh. "No. When I want to get you in bed, you'll know it."</p>
<p>For some reason, that response sent a shiver down her spine. "Well, I hope you had a good night's sleep, because that's as close as you're getting to that."</p>
<p>Naomi sat up and stretched, covering up a yawn with her hand. She went to her small closet to grab some clothes to change into. Paul made himself comfortable on her bed, leaning against the headboard casually and crossing his arms behind his head. He was almost too tall for the mattress, and Naomi wondered if he'd had his feet dangling over the edge all night long. That line of thought brought her back to waking up, though, so she turned around and snatched up the first pieces of clothing she touched.</p>
<p>"I have a final at noon," she announced, wanting to put this morning in the past as soon as possible. "Then one on Wednesday, and the last one on Thursday."</p>
<p>"And then we're out."</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"Any chance that pho place is open?" She furrowed her brows. "What? Wasn't bad."</p>
<p>Naomi allowed herself a fond smile as she looked at him. "You're going to become a foodie. I can feel it."</p>
<p>Paul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Maybe I just wanted to take you out after your final."</p>
<p>She bit her lip. Paul's eyes were guarded, but his expression was nonchalant. So she would try to mimic him. She nodded, willing her voice to come out steady. "Yeah, why not?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Three down, two to go. She had been tapping her foot impatiently while the tests had been handed out. As soon as she finished, Naomi was ready to bolt. She'd never been so excited to get through with an exam.</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>This was the class Naomi shared with Lisa. Somehow, they'd finished near the same time. While Naomi had been gathering her stuff from the front of the auditorium, Lisa had hurried to turn in her bubble sheet and follow her out. She greeted Naomi with a surprise hug that left the taller girl almost winded.</p>
<p>"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lisa asked, a Cheshire grin splitting her face. "Could it have something to do with a Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?"</p>
<p>Naomi found herself speechless. "Wha—pfft, no! Why? I mean—I have to...go get some food!"</p>
<p>Lisa nodded knowingly. "Yes, I'm sure stowaways require a lot of food. It's been a while since I've had one, but I know the type."</p>
<p>Naomi groaned. "Lisa—" The shorter girl pushed Naomi forward with a giggle.</p>
<p>"Go on," she said. "I did want to see if you wanted to hang out after the final, but it sounds like you have a date."</p>
<p>"I do <em>not</em>." Naomi wasn't proud of her whining, so she took a deep breath to center herself. "No one called it a date. It's about as much one as whatever else we've been doing the last few days."</p>
<p>"...is that supposed to help your case?"</p>
<p>"They weren't dates!"</p>
<p>"All right, well, then you're pretty obviously nervous-excited about another one of those." Lisa dropped the teasing expression for a moment. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I guess I'm just overthinking something that happened this morning."</p>
<p>"Oh, and what was that? Did you finally notice he's gorgeous and looks at you with all the intensity of the damn sun?"</p>
<p>"This is unjust."</p>
<p>A loud door sounded from around the corner. A gangly young man came from that direction, looking irate. Given by his disheveled button-down, and the fact that he was walking right toward them, Naomi guessed he must have been a teaching assistant.</p>
<p>"Excuse me," he said sternly, "you guys wanna take this outside? We're running a final exam and everyone in the classroom can hear you."</p>
<p>Naomi wanted to dissolve. Thankfully, Lisa grabbed her wrist and began pulling her down the hall. "Yeah, no problem! Have a nice day!" Lisa said, waving at the grumpy TA. Once the girls were outside, they burst into laughter.</p>
<p>"Thanks for helping while I malfunctioned," Naomi said. "You want to come to get pho with me and Paul?"</p>
<p>Lisa's smile this time was more genuine than teasing. "Next time for sure."</p>
<p>Naomi gave her a quick hug. "I'll hold you to that. I'd better go meet Paul."</p>
<p>Before she had gotten out of earshot, she heard Alisa's voice call after her, "Don't forget to save one of those pretty boys for me!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. People Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Actually, there's another pho place I know, if you're looking to try something new," Naomi said. "It's a little outside the metro area, but it's right by a park." Naomi felt like Paul belonged with nature — maybe she was biased because of the werewolf thing — and he'd been confined to the city and the campus for days. It would do them both some good.</p><p>Paul agreed. "Sure. We're taking your car?"</p><p>"We can."</p><p>"And why do we keep eating noodles?"</p><p>Naomi shrugged. "I'm giving you an authentic college culinary experience...the only thing I'm missing is the ninety-nine cent ramen."</p><p>"Y'know, think I'll pass."</p><p>The drive was short, and so was the wait at the restaurant. Naomi took as many deep breaths as she could sneak, willing herself to calm down. She focused on the road, and it helped her relax.</p><p>Paul was just a human (sometimes). She was on edge because she'd woken up in bed with him, and that kind of thing would set anybody's day off-kilter. It was fine. It was pheromones or something. He <em>was</em> attractive, after all. It made sense, logically, for her to be a little nervous. But Paul was still just Paul, and she was still the Naomi she was yesterday.</p><p>She felt much calmer after her mental pep talk.</p><p>"You've been really stressed about your finals, huh," Paul commented at a red light. Naomi scrunched up her nose.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>He shrugged. "You've just been really tense today. You look like you're getting ready to tackle a leech."</p><p>Part of her laughed. She tried to stifle the part that freaked out that he noticed her uneasiness. "Yeah. I'm glad there's only two left. Well, one of them is optional, so I'm not as worried about doing poorly on it."</p><p>"You're staying to take an <em>optional </em>test?" Paul looked at her like she was alien.</p><p>"If I do better than my lowest grade on an earlier test, it'll replace it," she said. "Some classes do that in college."</p><p>"Huh." Paul looked out the window. "And what's your lowest grade?"</p><p>Naomi pressed her lips together. "A 'B'," she squeaked out, smiling sheepishly when Paul turned back to her with a smug face.</p><p>"Yup. Thought so."</p><p>"It was a low 'B'. Practically a 'C'."</p><p>"I bet." His smirk only widened.</p><p>Naomi was spared any further teasing as they arrived at their destination. The pho place was indeed across the street from a park, full of trees and greenery. It was a nice slice of nature, and she wondered if Paul might want to walk through there later.</p><p>As they walked up and through the doors, Naomi couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness. It wasn't the fanciest noodle house in Seattle, with its matcha-green walls and modest four-person wooden tables, but it reminded her of Carla. Though they hadn't been very close during their time as roommates, this place had been a staple for them. It wasn't too far from where their apartment was, and they ordered from here almost every week. Naomi thought back to the missing persons poster and that she saw the other day, the one of Carla. She wondered if there was even the slightest chance that the girl was all right. If she ever saw her again, Naomi would definitely buy her dinner.</p><p>"You all right?" Paul asked, eyeing her warily over the top of the menu.</p><p>"Yeah." She smiled. "Wanna take a quick walk through the park after dinner?" Naomi asked, looking up at Paul.</p><p>"If you want trees," Paul began, "we could just head back to the Rez."</p><p>"After exams." She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table. Paul reciprocated, almost unconsciously, taking a deep breath as he did so. "Come on. Unless you're eager to get back to campus so I can get back to studying?"</p><p>Paul rolled his eyes. "All right, fine. But you'll be staying close."</p><p>"What's going to happen to me with a huge wolf by my side?" she teased, but Paul didn't find it funny. His brows knitted together.</p><p>"You probably missed it, but there was a nasty car crash on the news this morning."</p><p>Naomi furrowed her brows. She opened her mouth to question it, but Paul continued.</p><p>"The door was ripped off its hinges," he said pointedly. "Their bodies were found broken. They claimed to find extreme blood loss, but they couldn't find any huge blood spills."</p><p>"Oh." Paul's frown marred his features, and she wanted it to go away. "We don't have to," she added quietly.</p><p>Paul didn't get a chance to respond before a waitress came by to get their orders and bring them water.</p><p>Dinner was calm — they mostly chatted about Seattle, La Push, and food, which Naomi appreciated. Paul ended up finishing off his order and the rest of hers. After they paid, Naomi stepped outside into the chill of the early evening while Paul went for a quick bathroom break. The wind was gathering, and it was getting dark. Naomi crossed the parking lot to retrieve a jacket from the backseat of her car. As soon as she managed to pull it on, she noticed a figure by the side of the restaurant building.</p><p>By the person's small frame, she assumed it was probably a girl. It was hard to tell, as they were leaning against the building, partially obscured by shadow. Naomi shut the door and headed back over to the restaurant, puzzled by the stranger. As she came closer, she noticed the figure — feminine — was wearing jeans and a sweater with the hood pulled up over her head. Long, dark hair spilled out of the hood. One of her hands was clutched against her stomach as if starving, and the other disappeared into the hood.</p><p>The sound of the restaurant door opening drew her attention, and she looked over to see a couple leaving. Naomi's eyes flickered back to the side of the building, where the girl had been, but there was no one.</p><p>Before she could even process what she'd just seen, Paul came out. He was making some kind of joke or snide comment — but Naomi didn't hear it. His face immediately morphed, hardened by anger. He rushed over to her side, grabbing onto her shoulder and turning her back around in the direction of her car. They were practically jogging within seconds.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked. She needed him to say it.</p><p>"I smell a leech," Paul hissed. "We are going to get in your car and drive away, somewhere safer. I can't protect you here."</p><p>The parking lot wasn't exactly empty, but they weren't in a busy part of Seattle. The couple from before had driven away by now, and there were only a handful of patrons inside the pho shop. They hadn't parked more than twenty feet from the restaurant, and she had literally just made that walk, but it had never felt farther away. Paul's reaction, if not his nearly dragging her along, had injected her with a sense of urgency.</p><p>Paul faltered when they got to her car. He physically looked torn between different decisions, and his grip on her was beginning to hurt. He shook his head.</p><p>"Get in the passenger seat," he said, finally.</p><p>Naomi did as she was told, tossing him the keys. Paul hopped into the driver's seat. In seconds, he had started the car and peeled out of the space. He grabbed the wheel with one trembling hand, and with the other, he grabbed hers. Naomi had no clue where he thought he was driving to, since he wasn't familiar with the area, but she couldn't find it in her to argue. She kept her eyes on the mirrors.</p><p>They hadn't gotten more than a few blocks away when Naomi noticed a speck in the distance, growing larger by the second. Her heart jumped into her throat.</p><p>"Is that…" Paul"s dark eyes flashed up to the rearview mirror and narrowed.</p><p>"Yes," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Call your brother."</p><p>Paul made a sharp right turn, nearly colliding with a bus stop in his rush to get away. Naomi had never heard her car engine sound as loud as it did now, with Paul leaning into the accelerator, speeding up quickly. They weren't far from the park — in fact, they were just on the other side of it. For a second, Naomi considered the possibility that the vampire might have just taken a shortcut through the park.</p><p>She was nearly done dialing Sam's number when the back window of the car shattered.</p><p>Naomi let out a scream as a loud thud sounded from the roof of the car. There were dents in it, as if footprints. Paul cussed and pulled his hand from Naomi. Before he could react, another impact hit the car, this time from the back left corner, forcing the car onto the sidewalk. Glass from the back windows was everywhere in the backseat.</p><p>"Shit, <em>shit</em>, shit," Paul hissed. His eyes scanned Naomi. Using his hands, he ripped off their seatbelts and brought her into his arms. She couldn't even complain about the discomfort of going over the center console. Too much adrenaline was going through her. With Naomi in his arms, Paul kicked open the door of the car and looked around, his nose leading him. He looped around to the front of the car and set Naomi down, pulling her behind him. It was clear he wanted her as close as possible until he figured out where the vampire was. "Call Sam."</p><p>Naomi patted her pockets, panicking when her phone wasn't in them. She must have dropped it over the console. She opened the passenger door and snatched the phone off the seat. Meanwhile, Paul had stepped forward into the park, snarling up at something she could not see.</p><p>Naomi dialed Sam's number, letting the phone ring as she hurried the few feet to Paul's side. He had a menacing scowl on his face, and he was trembling. He would not look in her direction, though he seemed to know where she was. She followed his line of sight and saw a pale figure, something like a regular man, crouched on a tree branch.</p><p>This was a vampire? Though she could not see him clearly in the darkness, he seemed more animal than human. Something about his posture was feral.</p><p>The call went to voicemail. The vampire leapt down from the branch. His movements were nothing like the graceful ones she had imagined. They were too fast for her eyes to follow, and sporadic, as if trying to catch them off guard.</p><p>"Get back," Paul said, his tremors worsening. She took a second too long to process that, transfixed as she was watching him and the approaching figure. "I said <em>get back!</em>"</p><p>Several things happened at once. Naomi suddenly sprang to action and tried to back away, but was going too fast to keep her balance and fell on her backside. It was far enough for Paul to miss her as he pitched forward and phased on the fly, just in time for the vampire to collide with him midair. The resulting sound was like thunder.</p><p>Naomi could hardly keep track of their movements with her human eyes. It was all a huge blur of teeth and claws and punches. She sat stunned for several seconds before she realized she needed to try calling for help again.</p><p>She tried Sam again, and her panicking only grew as the line kept ringing. She hung up, not waiting for voicemail to hit, and called Embry. He picked up in two.</p><p>"Hey, sis, what's—"</p><p>"I need help, Paul's fighting a vampire!" she shouted. "We're in Seattle, on the lower west side."</p><p>"Shit—"</p><p>Her hand was in pain before her brain realized what was happening. The phone was ripped from her hand and crushed. Her wrist felt freezing, as if it was being crushed between two glaciers. The loud screech of pain was, apparently, coming from her.</p><p>Through tears, Naomi looked up at whatever was holding her wrist in a vice grip. As her vision cleared, she took a shuddering breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry," the figure said, her voice clear and bell-like. "I didn't realize you would be there."</p><p>The first thing Naomi noticed was the hoodie, noticeably covered in dark stains. This was the person she saw outside the restaurant. This was the girl she'd seen in the shadows, looking starved and waifish, before disappearing.</p><p>"C-Carla?" Naomi stuttered. She was trembling in terror at what her old roommate had become. Pale, with blood red irises, and a severe expression...she was a nightmare. She was beautiful, but so alien, and Naomi was frozen in shock.</p><p>"Naomi." Carla smiled and looked up at her. The moonlight illuminated her face, making the smear of dried blood across her mouth noticeable for the first time. Naomi was aghast and tried to take a step back before realizing she was caught in her grasp. The pain was unbearable, but her arm was slowly losing feeling.</p><p>"Why?" There was a flash of something almost like sadness or pity in Carla's bright red eyes. It was quickly replaced with something sinister. She licked her lips, catching some of the dried blood. Naomi felt sick.</p><p>"Because," she said, "I'm thirsty."</p><p>With a loud, metallic screech, the pressure was gone. The vice was removed, but her wrist was throbbing and hurt worse than before. She couldn't keep track of what had happened, but Paul was alternating between the two vampires with an agility and ferocity that left her dazed.</p><p>He'd ripped off Carla's arm. In fact, the entire shoulder was gone. The forearm was wriggling grotesquely on the ground before her. Naomi was stunned, but Carla just started screaming — whether in anger or pain, she had no idea. No blood came from the missing appendage — it was as if she was made of marble and had just lost a chunk.</p><p>Naomi felt like crying or screaming or <em>something</em>, as if that would help anything. She found the nearest tree a few steps away and kept her back to it, watching as Paul attempted to take on the pair of vampires by himself. Carla was darting around him, trying to get to Naomi, but Paul kept her at bay. She was no expert, but she could see blood on his silver fur. She had never felt so terrified in her life. A cold shiver went down her spine, and she started wondering if she had been too dismissive of Paul, who only ever wanted to protect her. Naomi would do better for him if and when they got out of this.</p><p>She curled up into a ball at the base of the tree and watched with sickening relief when Paul ripped the head off of the vampire that was Carla. It — <em>she</em> did not bleed here, either. Her skin screeched as if he had just torn apart a metal frame. He got through her remaining arm, but the other vampire took advantage of his distraction to grab Paul by the hind legs, slamming him headfirst into a large down the path.</p><p>Naomi's hands were trembling and she couldn't see straight. All she knew was that Paul was in danger, and she felt so helpless.</p><p>Thr vampire was upon her quickly. She felt the cold wind from his run over, and the sickly sweet scent that must have lured many an unsuspecting human closer. He grabbed her by the left arm and pulled her up off the ground, inspecting her with a careful eye. Like Carla, his eyes were crimson, and his face was crusted with dried blood. Naomi had never been so repulsed in her life. She was trembling with fear, but she found a growing revulsion and anger growing in her. Paul wasn't coming — he hadn't moved.</p><p>A sudden rage overtook her, sending a blaze of heat all over her body. She felt herself stretching almost painfully, and before she knew it, she was on top of the vampire, slashing away at him with her claws. There was no time to be startled. He was responsible for hurting Paul.</p><p>
  <em>Tear him apart! </em>
</p><p>It was as if instinct overpowered her. She ripped his head from his shoulders, just as she'd seen Paul do moments before, and tossed it aside. It felt like biting into a metal spoon. The body stilled, but she didn't trust it, still consumed by fury as she was. Despite the unpleasantness, she haphazardly ripped every limb off of the body and tossed them in various directions, kicking them as far away from her as she could.</p><p>Once it was over, her adrenaline was dying down. The reality of the situation became clear to her. The <em>voices</em> in her head became discernable.</p><p><em>We're on our way,</em> a voice reassured her. It sounded familiar and warm. Sam? <em>Yes.</em></p><p><em>You got real lucky there</em>, said another voice. This one sounded like Jared.</p><p>But Paul. Where was Paul?</p><p>Naomi turned frantically, her eyes landing on the silver wolf still slumped by the boulder. She heard a whining sound, and it took her a moment to realize it was hers. She was a wolf now. Officially part of the pack.</p><p>Naomi crawled over to Paul, laying down beside his body and hoping he would be okay. She pressed herself as close to him as possible, and she kept scanning their surroundings as if the pieces of vampire would start reassembling themselves.</p><p><em>They might</em>, Jared drawled. A spike of fear went through her. <em>Don't worry. They're slow. We'll be there before that happens. </em></p><p><em>Paul is going to be fine</em>, Sam reassured her.</p><p><em>I don't know what to do</em>, Naomi admitted. She was a wolf now, but she still felt helpless. <em>I don't know what I did. How did I do that? What do I do?</em></p><p>
  <em>Stay calm, Omi. We'll help you. We're on our way. Just keep an eye out.</em>
</p><p>So she kept watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Puppy Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi discovered that if she closed her eyes — or focused very hard at blocking her surroundings — she could see what the others were seeing. She saw through Sam's eyes as he ran through the forests, trying to reach them. She saw Jared. She could even hear what they heard, with some effort. It was beautiful and took most of her concentration.</p>
<p>That was why she startled at feeling a nudge at her side. Her eyes flew open and she scrambled to her feet only to spill over because she still didn't quite have a handle on four-leggedness.</p>
<p>The fear was unwarranted, though, because it was only Paul. The silver wolf was slowly circling her, as if he were confused.</p>
<p><em>I'm surprised you haven't made any snarky comments yet, Paul</em>, she aimed at him. When all she received in return was silence, she tilted her head in confusion. <em>Sam, Jared, why isn't Paul responding?</em></p>
<p><em>You're both thinking over each other</em>, Jared replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't hear him.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Paul can't hear you, either</em>, Sam added. Naomi could hear Sam's thoughts wondering why it was that they were clearly in the same pack and yet couldn't hear one another. Jared had managed to communicate with both of them, so it wasn't an Alpha thing.</p>
<p>Paul moved forward to nudge her with his snout, and she reciprocated by nuzzling her head underneath his. It was strangely sad, not being able to communicate with him. She found that she missed his voice. Paul pressed his forehead against hers, and she was amazed that his wolf had the same eyes as his human self.</p>
<p><em>Can you say hi for me?</em> she asked.</p>
<p><em>Paul, Naomi says hi</em>, Jared obliged. She heard something like a mental sigh. <em>Naomi, Paul said hi. This is gonna get old fast, isn't it?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At least one of you is.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How do I change back?</em>
</p>
<p><em>You might want to wait until you have access to clothing</em>, Sam replied. He replayed the memory of when she found out about him and he asked her for shorts. It was bizarre to see a shared memory from his perspective, and she wondered if that was really what she looked like. Sam brought up another mental image of her, this time smiling and helping Emily in the kitchen with bacon. <em>Yes. This is you, Omi.</em></p>
<p>It was rare for someone to see what they really looked like and not just a reflection. She felt like everything was off — but that was only because she'd never seen herself like that before. She knew she had the same black hair and copper skin as Sam. She didn't know she had his smile, too.</p>
<p><em>No one probably knows that, considering Sam doesn't smile</em>, Jared joked.</p>
<p><em>What do I look like now?</em> she wondered. Sam humored her.</p>
<p>
  <em>According to Paul's thoughts, this is what you look like.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked like a slightly larger black timber wolf. Her ears, snout, and spine were pure black, but the rest of her fur gradually became a dark gray down the rest of her body. Naomi had to admit she was kind of fond of it, though her fur was so long she looked like an oversized Pomeranian.</p>
<p><em>Paul, are you feeling good enough to escort Naomi back to Emily's?</em> Sam paused, presumably for Paul's reply. <em>We'll take care of burning the bodies. Head back with Naomi. We'll help you communicate. Naomi, just follow Paul.</em></p>
<p>It occurred to her that she had not moved very far in this new form. Naomi had crawled over to Paul, but she wasn't sure she was quite ready to run.</p>
<p>Paul nudged her side and jogged up ahead, pausing to look back at her over his shoulder. Naomi lifted herself off the ground shakily and took a tentative step forward with her right paw.</p>
<p>She fell on her face. Apparently she had to coordinate her hind legs as well. The silver wolf ahead of her snorted and loped back behind her, headbutting her backside to get her to move forward. She had no chance but to scamper out of his way and ended up rolling over.</p>
<p>Paul rolled his eyes. He walked slowly, exaggerating the movements of his paw. Right front paw and left hind leg. Left front paw and right hind leg. Repeat. Naomi mimicked him, and after a few slow tries was able to pad around, feeling like a puppy.</p>
<p>Paul barked at her. He gestured with a flick of his head to follow him. She didn't know how they were going to get out of the city limits without being seen, but she supposed it was late enough that most people should be home. Paul ran off, and Naomi panicked, scrambling to follow him. She had barely figured out walking, and now she had to chase after him.</p>
<p>So she did. Naomi wouldn't have been surprised if this was Paul's version of practicing. He probably couldn't wait to get back home. She didn't blame him.</p>
<p>Every few strides, she tripped over her own legs, as well as any tree roots and rocks in her path. Paul was just patient enough to wait for her to sort out her feet before nudging her along again.</p>
<p>The run back to La Push felt rather short, possibly because she spent so much of it just learning how to navigate her new senses while not crashing into anything. Naomi did end up tumbling into Paul a few times, but it thankfully didn't hurt either of them.</p>
<p>By the time they reached Emily's house, Naomi was tired of the silence. She wanted to hear Paul's voice, not just Sam and Jared's. It didn't make sense.</p>
<p><em>Paul, phase back</em>, Sam said. She didn't hear the accompanying response, but she saw Paul tense in front of her. The silver wolf circled her once before nuzzling her side. She felt simultaneously strange and comfortable reciprocating it. <em>She wants to hear you. You'll be able to talk to her and maybe get her to phase back. Ask Emily for clothes first.</em></p>
<p>Paul gave her a lingering glance and then retreated a few paces into the forest, behind the cover of a few trees. She almost followed, but realized what he went to do. In mere minutes, the Paul she knew came walking out barefoot, wearing dark red basketball shorts. He had a furrowed brow but gave no indication of any other feelings. She whimpered and laid her head down on her paws. Paul ran a hand down her snout, not once looking away from her eyes.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. You're not like me," he said, somewhat sadly. "You'll be able to change back soon."</p>
<p>Naomi nudged his torso with her nose, pleasantly surprised she could actually push him with enough force to actually move him. He chuckled.</p>
<p>"Don't get used to it." Paul smiled and pressed his forehead against the side of her face. "I'm going to get you some clothes from Emily, okay? I'm sure she's got stuff for Leah here. I'll be back."</p>
<p>Naomi stayed put. Her eyes followed him as he disappeared into the house.</p>
<p><em>How are you feeling?</em> Sam asked.</p>
<p><em>Can't you tell?</em> she replied dryly.</p>
<p><em>I'm trying to give you room to get used to being a wolf before you have to deal with invasions of privacy</em>, Sam said. <em>You're welcome, by the way.</em></p>
<p>She barked out a laugh. <em>You're ridiculous. Yeah, I was very spooked. It's been a long run, though. I'm more tired than anything else.</em></p>
<p><em>Makes sense. You've been exposed to us for a long time anyway, so you have an advantage.</em> Naomi immediately felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that her experience was so opposite her younger brother's. Sam literally had had no one and no idea. <em>Don't worry about it. That's in the past. I'll come see you as soon as Jared and I get back.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>You'd better.</em>
</p>
<p>Paul came back out then, jogging up to her. He was carrying neatly folded clothing under his arm. He raised his other hand and ran it along her neck, threading his fingers through her fur. She nudged his torso with her snout again and he smiled. Naomi huffed impatiently and nosed at the clothing under his arm.</p>
<p>"I'm not surprised you're impatient," Paul remarked, a crooked grin on his visage. "You might not have my temper, but we had to have something in common." She barked at him and turned her nose up, displeased. "Oh, come on. It doesn't usually happen right away anyway. Even Seth took a few hours."</p>
<p>He gestured for her to follow him back through the trees and she trailed after him. He placed the pile down on the ground by a tree and then crouched by where Naomi had plopped down.</p>
<p>"All right, all you need to do is just picture being human again, and just try to calm down," Paul said. "Usually when we first phase, we're all angry or panicky and it takes a while to relax. The pack has gotten better at helping new wolves through it. You've known about this whole thing for a long time, and you're one of the least angry people I know. So don't worry, you'll — um, I'll just — yeah."</p>
<p>Paul turned around quickly, averting his eyes. Naomi had phased back a lot sooner than either of them expected, and she tried not to shriek in embarrassment once she realized what happened — unfortunately it just came out as a very human yip. Naomi snatched up the clothes and hurried to get dressed, her stomach in knots now that Paul had gotten a good glimpse of her naked. She was so relieved he turned around, but it had basically been too late. Naomi couldn't have been more thankful that it was a pair of shorts and one of Sam's t-shirts rather than a sports bra situation like Leah had.</p>
<p>She didn't want him to ever turn around again so she wouldn't have to face the embarrassment, but that would've been immature. Naomi ran her fingers through her long black hair and cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Um, thanks," she said. "I, uh, appreciate it. I'm good to go now." She was looking down at her bare feet, but she noticed Paul turning to face her.</p>
<p>"That, ah, will happen a lot," he said, unhelpfully. "You — <em>we</em> might as well get used to it."</p>
<p>"Great." Naomi sighed, wringing her hands. Paul interrupted her actions, taking one of her hands in his larger ones.</p>
<p>"Are you going to ever look at me again?"</p>
<p>"Depends. Are you?"</p>
<p>Paul chuckled. "Come on. I'm not as pretty as you, but I'm decent."</p>
<p>She looked up at him sharply, confusion on her features. "What are you...?"</p>
<p>"Got you to look at me though, didn't I?" he teased. "Trust me, I know I'm hot stuff."</p>
<p>Naomi snorted. "Don't know why I ever believed for a second that you would insult yourself."</p>
<p>Paul looked into her eyes for a moment, meaningfully, but Naomi just shuffled on her feet.</p>
<p>"What is it? Did my face change?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, his brow once again wrinkling in concern. "No, it's...nothing." He tugged at her hand. "Come on. I'm sure you're hungry and Emily won't mind cooking earlier if it's for you."</p>
<p>They walked to the house side by side, taking their time. "Hey, Paul?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Could you just...forget what you saw back there?"</p>
<p>"Uh, no," Paul said honestly. He flashed her a bashful smile. "But I can pretend to, if you'd like."</p>
<p>"Please?" Naomi looked at him pleadingly, feeling an embarrassed heat creeping up her neck. Paul took pity on her.</p>
<p>His smile softened, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Whatever you want."</p>
<p>Naomi brought her arm around his waist. They fit together surprisingly (or unsurprisingly, at this point) well. She felt taller. Naomi stopped him abruptly at the doorway and stood right in front of him, much to his bemusement.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I grew!" she chirped, holding her hand up to her crown. "See? I come up to just under your nose. I was under your chin before."</p>
<p>Paul laughed. "Yeah, good job."</p>
<p>Naomi beamed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Omi!" Embry was the first to greet her by crashing into her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up excitedly. "I was so worried when I got the call. I can't <em>believe</em> you phased!"</p>
<p>"I can't believe you took out a leech on your first day," Jake added, beaming at her. "You're a natural." As soon as Embry let her down, Jake gave her a high five.</p>
<p>Paul snorted. "Yeah, a natural. You should've seen her trying to figure out how to walk once her life wasn't in danger."</p>
<p>"Already starting with the slander, Paul?" Naomi shook her head as the rest of the boys burst into laughter. "But you're not wrong."</p>
<p>Naomi had time to think about it on their slow, halting run over. She got lucky. That vampire was on top of her, and she happened to phase with his close proximity. That explosion of claws and limbs in his face had worked in her favor.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna say it again, Omi, because I don't think you get how bad it was," Embry said. "I was <em>freaking</em> out when you called. I'm glad you're okay."</p>
<p>"I'm just glad you picked up." Naomi threw an arm around him and squeezed his side in a hug. Embry wrapped his arm around her and reciprocated.</p>
<p>"Ah, you would've been fine anyway. When I phased to let them know, Sam and Jared were already on the way."</p>
<p>"But how—" Embry tapped his temple with two fingers. "Ah, your pack mind. Of course."</p>
<p>Paul nodded, his arms across his chest. "I told you to call just in case no one was on patrol."</p>
<p>"Wow," Quil piped up, having just finished his plate. "Guess you <em>can</em> be smart, huh, Paul?"</p>
<p>Paul snarled at him. "Say that again, punk."</p>
<p>"No fighting in my house!" they heard from the kitchen. In a matter of seconds, Emily came out with a full plate for Naomi. Almost in response, her mouth had started watering, and her stomach growled. She had never experienced such an appetite before.</p>
<p>It was an epiphany she hadn't expected. The boys weren't naturally gluttonous because they were boys. Becoming a wolf and <em>being</em> a wolf took a lot of energy, so they were constantly burning off the food. Naomi was gonna need a new diet. She couldn't complain.</p>
<p>"Careful there, Naomi," Jake said. "Wouldn't wanna choke." Paul shoved him, but Jake just grinned.</p>
<p>"That first meal is always the best, huh?" Embry said.</p>
<p>"I thought Naomi would be the first one to eat civilized after phasing," Emily teased, "but I guess not."</p>
<p>"I feel like I've been missing taste buds all my life," Naomi said. "My entire world has shifted."</p>
<p>"Speaking of that," Embry began, leaning close to whisper to her as a teasing grin spread across his face, "have you...you know?"</p>
<p>Naomi blinked at him, waiting for more information. Had she what? Turned into a wolf? Yes. "Have I what?"</p>
<p>Embry's eyebrows knitted together, puzzled. He tried again. "Anything feel...different?" His eyes flashed between her and Paul.</p>
<p>Naomi pondered his question without answering. She looked between Embry's concerned expression and the poorly-concealed interested faces of the eavesdroppers around the table. Paul was tense at her side, she realized. Slowly, finally, she understood.</p>
<p>Naomi shook her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Elders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Embry offered to walk her home, much to Naomi's relief. She had said goodbyes to the rest of the pack in attendance, then she left with Embry under the guise of needing to catch up with her little bro. She couldn't read Paul's expression, but she knew this was going to come up again, and soon. He was too quiet when she said her goodbye.</p><p>Before she and Embry had gotten too far from Emily's porch, Sam called out to them.</p><p>"I'll be home later," Sam told her, not that it mattered. He came and went at all hours of the day and night, and even Allison had stopped trying to keep track. Still, Naomi appreciated it. "I just got off the phone with Billy. We'll meet with the Elders tomorrow morning to seek counsel about this...situation."</p><p>"Great," Naomi said dryly. It was quickly becoming her catchphrase. She waved at him and they started off again. "I'll see you at home."</p><p>Embry gave her a few minutes to sort out her thoughts, but it didn't make much difference once he broke the silence. Naomi was going to need all night anyway.</p><p>"Sorry about back at Emily's," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't actually think it would be possible for that not to happen. It was just supposed to be some innocent teasing."</p><p>Naomi smiled sadly and bumped her hip into his side as they continued walking. "It's okay."</p><p>She said nothing else about the subject. Embry cleared his throat, apparently taking that as a sign to switch topics.</p><p>"Can I ask what color your fur is, or is that weird?"</p><p>"...what?" Naomi let out a short laugh. "Yes, that's weird. But also, apparently it's black. And somewhat gray."</p><p>"No spots?"</p><p>"Well, I haven't found a mirror as a wolf yet, but I'll let you know if I spot any."</p><p>"You'd better! I've got spots, you know." Embry wrapped an arm around Naomi's shoulders, and she brought an arm around his back to reciprocate.</p><p>"Noted," she said, looking up at him. "How did it feel the first time you shifted?"</p><p>"Uh, not great." Embry frowned. "I mean, I didn't know any of the guys yet. They were just this pseudo-gang in my mind. I couldn't talk to my friends." He squeezed her shoulder. "But it only gets a little easier from here. You have a whole pack family. Though, if you hate phasing and all our werewolf stuff, I still wouldn't judge you for it."</p><p>"Thanks," Naomi said, leaning into his side. "I'm glad you got your friends back. It must've sucked having to ignore and lie to them."</p><p>"You have no idea." He sighed. "Well, there's still my mom. And you and Sam have your mom." She decided not to correct him about Allison. The woman was as good as, at this point.</p><p>"Speaking of Allison…." The lights were on i n the house. Naomi didn't know how she was going to explain the car — she didn't even know what had happened to it, though she definitely should've asked Sam.</p><p>Embry walked her as far as her porch. "You'll be okay?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yes. I think so." Naomi gave him a right hug. "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem, sis." Embry pulled back and grinned. "We'll go for a run soon."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Once Embry had jogged back down the road, Naomi had no choice but to finally enter. She dusted down her clothes, as if that would help, and combed through her hair with her fingers. She didn't have her keys, she didn't have a phone anymore, and her car was still busted up god knows where. The reality of it all hit her quite suddenly, as soon as she knocked on her own door.</p><p>It took a moment for Allison to make her way over. With her newfound superhearing, Naomi heard her question aloud who would be knocking so late at night. The tv was turned down, and Allison shuffled over to the door to unlock and open it.</p><p>"Omi?!"</p><p>"Hi." She waved meekly at Allison's wide-eyed shock. Naomi wondered what she must look like to her — barefoot, wearing clothing that was too big on her, hair completely disheveled, and having somehow arrived without her car. The door opened wide and she was immediately pulled into the house.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Allison asked, fretting over her without quite knowing where to start. "So soon? Don't you have finals? What happened? Where are your clothes?"</p><p>Naomi stared back at her, not even knowing where to begin. She was tired and depleted and couldn't even come up with a lie, let alone a good one. She shrugged.</p><p>"Did…" There was a flash of something dark in Allison's eyes as she looked Naomi over. Some kind of familiarity. "Okay. You don't have to talk if you're not ready. Let's just get you to the shower so you can clean up for bed. We'll handle this tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>Naomi nodded, glad to get extra time to think up answers. Allison led her over to the bathroom in the hallway and brought clothes over while Naomi started the water.</p><p>"You'll be okay?"</p><p>Naomi looked up at Allison in the doorway. The woman looked worried, almost stricken. It was then that Naomi realized who she must have reminded her of: Sam, after he'd returned from the two weeks he spent as a wolf in the woods. Raggedy, filthy, and altogether changed — she couldn't blame Allison for thinking it.</p><p>"I promise we'll talk tomorrow," Naomi said, attempting a weak smile. It helped a little. Allison nodded and left her to her own devices.</p><p>The shower couldn't get hot enough. She'd never been one for scorching water before, but with her new average temperature running a little high, it was inevitable. Once she was clean and dry, Naomi collapsed onto her bed face first, exhausted after the long, emotional day. Intent on falling into a deep sleep, she burrowed under the covers.</p><p>Then she heard a ring. It was almost too loud to ignore, piercing her skull. Naomi squished the pillow over and around her head to try to block it out, but it was no use. Several rings went by before she realized what it was. The house phone in the living room was going off. She'd never heard it from her room down the hallway before.</p><p>She could hear Allison answering and breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, Allison's footsteps headed her way shortly after. There was a knock on her bedroom door.</p><p>"Omi?" Allison whispered. "Leah is on the phone for you."</p><p>It took another second to register her words, but Naomi pulled herself out of bed and went to retrieve the cordless phone from Allison. Leah was probably one of the only people Naomi would let come between her and her sleep right now.</p><p>"Hey, Leah," Naomi said. She hadn't bothered turning on her light, and once the door was closed again, the bedroom was pitched back into darkness. She laid down a little more gently than before.</p><p>"Hey," Leah said. "You weren't answering your cell."</p><p>"Oh, a vampire kind of squashed it." She ran a hand over her face. "I guess I'll need a new one."</p><p>"You're...weirdly relaxed about that."</p><p>"Well, they also totaled my car, so that kind of takes precedence."</p><p>Leah let out a low whistle. "Yeah, that'll do it. Shit. Hey, I think I might have an old cell phone around the house. Swing by tomorrow and I'll have it ready for you. That electronics shop in Forks should be able to help with your SIM card or whatever."</p><p>"Thanks," Naomi said. "I have to meet with the elders tomorrow, but I'll pass by in the afternoon."</p><p>"Before patrol would be great. If not, I'll just leave it with Seth."</p><p>"So how did you find out?"</p><p>"I was supposed to be on patrol," she drawled. "It got cut short. Paul isn't the best at keeping his thoughts to himself on a good day, and...well, yeah. News spreads fast when you have the pack plural."</p><p>"I see." Naomi shuffled over onto her side, placing the phone on the pillow by her were silent for a few moments before Leah spoke again.</p><p>"He'll be fine," Leah said. "Are you hanging in there? I know how shitty this can be."</p><p>"Well, nothing much has happened yet. Call me in two weeks."</p><p>Her body had tensed in response almost before she even heard him enter the house. Naomi relaxed soon after. She knew it was Sam, somehow. Maybe the weight of his footfalls or his gait. She wasn't sure, but she could feel his presence.</p><p>"I think my brother's home. We'll talk tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>Naomi hung up and, not for the first time tonight, stumbled tiredly out of bed for another conversation. She met Sam in the hall.</p><p>"I thought you would've been sleeping by now," he said.</p><p>"I tried," Naomi replied, a small smile tugging at her lips. "But it feels like I could probably even hear an ant falling. Everything is so loud."</p><p>Sam nodded, bringing her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his back, trying to remember when he was the smaller one. "You'll get used to it. We've all kind of become heavy sleepers."</p><p>"Are you going to teach me how to wolf?"</p><p>"Well, yeah." He paused. "Leah or Embry will probably help with that, too." Not Paul, she noticed. Not when they couldn't even communicate, never mind whatever was happening between them now. It made her sad. She may not have felt anything change, but that didn't mean she felt anything less, either.</p><p>Naomi had dozens of questions. She didn't know where to start.</p><p>"Try to get some rest, Omi," Sam said. "We'll see the Elders in the morning. Then you and I can sit down and talk about everything after."</p><p>She nodded against his chest, squeezing him a little tighter before letting go. "Okay. Tomorrow."</p><p>Sleep did not come easy. She kept tossing and turning, and wondering why it felt so unsafe in her room. Naomi's thoughts flashed to Paul for a brief moment, wondering if he was asleep at home, in his own bed. He'd been sleeping on the floor of her dorm room for days...he must have been more comfortable now, surely. But somehow, she knew this wouldn't be the case.</p><p>Naomi shuffled onto her back and listened for the sound of Sam's breathing in the room next door. She tried to match his breaths and put Paul and all the pack stuff out of her mind. It must have been hours before she finally drifted off to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Naomi woke up groggy the next morning. Her body wasn't aching or anything, but she felt heavy and hungry all at once. Allison had made them breakfast, looking quietly relieved that both of the siblings were there. She set their plates at the table, pressed kisses to the tops of their heads, and poured them juice as if they were still the young kids she had raised.</p><p>Allison didn't ask about last night. Sam nonchalantly mentioned that they were going to pass by and see Billy. She didn't comment, but Naomi felt her eyes watching her as she scarfed down the breakfast.</p><p>Soon after, Sam and Naomi were on their way to Billy Black's house. They walked, not saying much of anything.</p><p>Naomi's heart leaped into her throat as they approached the house. Paul was leaning against the outside, arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrows pulled low over his eyes. He was tense. Even from a distance, she could tell he hadn't slept very well, either. There was no ease in his stance or expression — if anything, he was on his guard. The boys greeted each other with a nod. Naomi met Paul's gaze and shrunk away, feeling exposed. She followed Sam into the house, Paul trailing behind her.</p><p>Standing before them like this in the Blacks' living room felt bizarre, as if she were meeting them for the first time as strangers. Naomi stood in front of Billy Black, Old Quil, and Sue Clearwater. Sam was on her left, and Paul to his left.</p><p>"It's good to see you, Naomi," Billy greeted. "When Sam called last night about your change, I think I can speak for all of us when I say we were...concerned. But you look well, despite everything that happened in Seattle."</p><p>Naomi nodded, not knowing what to say. Concerned. Not surprised. It was so discomforting to think that the Elders might have known it would happen all along. Was it just because she was a Uley that she phased? She wondered at just how much they really did know.</p><p>"I know I mentioned it just yesterday night," Sam was saying, "but I was wondering if you have found anything since about the situation."</p><p>Old Quil looked between Paul and Naomi carefully. "You say you cannot communicate with each other?" he said.</p><p>Naomi shook her head. "But we can each hear the rest of the pack...and they can hear both of us."</p><p>He nodded, turning his gaze on her. "I was told that Paul has imprinted on you. Have you imprinted on him?"</p><p>Feeling bashful, as if she'd forgotten to do her homework before a class presentation, she shook her head. "I-I don't think so. I would know, right?"</p><p>She didn't need to see Paul to know he was disappointed. She could almost feel it, as if it were tangible in front of her. He'd been downcast since he had realized, but she hadn't said the actual words out loud last night.</p><p>"That is indeed interesting," Billy commented. "I've never heard or read of anything like that before. But then again, neither have we heard of female shifters, and here we have two of them. This is uncharted territory."</p><p>"Unfortunately, we have no answers to offer you. It could mean anything," Old Quil said. "Perhaps, female shifters just don't imprint. As for not being able to communicate with each other, it could be to offer privacy? I am not sure. We don't have many records that could shine any light on this...so your guesses are as good as ours."</p><p>"Whatever the case," Sue added gently, leaning towards Naomi, "I don't believe this should change anything. It may add a challenge to working together as a pack, but you are still an imprinted pair. Unless Paul has felt some change in the imprint?"</p><p>Naomi tensed, not willing to look over at his response. He must have merely shaken his head, because Sue continued. Naomi let out the breath that had caught in her throat.</p><p>"Then it's settled. Proceed as normal. No sense in worrying about things that may not happen."</p><p>"Agreed," Sam said. "Thank you each for your wisdom and assistance. I'll keep you updated on any new developments within the pack."</p><p>He turned to leave and Naomi followed close behind him. She could sense Paul trailing after her, and she hoped he was okay. They left the Blacks' house and started down the path. Sam turned and glanced between the two of them. Paul moved to stand by her side, but his expression remained stony and carefully guarded. Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"You heard them," Sam said. Naomi couldn't decipher if he was speaking to Paul as his Alpha, as his pack brother, or as his friend — maybe some combination of the three. "She is still your imprint. Nothing needs to change."</p><p>She hadn't seen his true temper up close before (he'd always been so careful), but she could see the tremors beginning in his hands as Paul hung his head and spoke sharply. "They also said it could mean anything. They have no idea what the hell is even going on."</p><p>Sam met Naomi's eyes, gesturing with his head for her to get involved. Startling into action, she placed both hands on Paul's arm, letting one hand trail down to hold his.</p><p>"Don't worry, Paul," she said, trying to be reassuring. "We're going to be okay."</p><p>His tremors stopped, and he gripped her hand tighter than he ever had before — perhaps because he could now that she was a werewolf, too.</p><p>"Why don't you head home for the day?" Sam said more than asked. "I've got a lot to catch up on with my sister."</p><p>Paul looked like he wanted to argue. His grip tightened on her hand even more, and almost became painful, but he suddenly let go and pulled away, as if it had hurt him instead. He looked down at Naomi, his gaze intense. "I'll see you later."</p><p>She grabbed onto his arm again as he turned to leave, and his angry expression softened a smidge. "Be safe," Naomi said. She didn't know what else to say, but she knew she wanted to say something. She wished she could offer him more comforting words, but she didn't have them. Not yet.</p><p>Paul nodded. He headed off into the woods behind the Blacks' house. Sam placed an arm around her shoulders and led her back down the road to their own house. "He'll be fine."</p><p>"You say that all the time," Naomi said quietly.</p><p>Sam didn't have a response for that. He sighed. "Come on. Let's give you your first wolf lesson."</p><p>"At home? Where Allison is waiting to interrogate me?"</p><p>"The beach, then. Right by the edge of the forest. It'll calm your nerves."</p><p>Naomi couldn't argue with that. She wrapped an arm around her brother and they walked down the road to First Beach. They didn't feel the need to speak, and she could almost pretend it was two years ago, before any of this wolf business came into their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Little at a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The salt air of the beach always brought a smile to her face. Even when there was a chill in the air, and the sea was churning, she was content to watch the waves dance. Naomi and Sam walked along the shore, just far enough from the water's reach that it only got their ankles. She was thankful for his presence. The events of the last day hadn't quite sunk in yet, but she knew the moment was fast approaching.</p>
<p>Naomi sat on the shore, letting the ebbing waves rush in and pass her calves. Sam humored her, standing by her side with a smile.</p>
<p>"Who's the oldest, again?" he asked. "Sometimes I forget." Naomi turned her head up at him.</p>
<p>"Just because you're more serious and I'm more playful doesn't mean you get to question my authority." She stuck her tongue out at him for good measure. He laughed.</p>
<p>"You do realize that I'm your Alpha now, right?"</p>
<p>She furrowed her brows. "...that's not going to stop me from questioning your authority." Naomi climbed to a standing position, dusting the sand off her hands as she did so. They walked over to and sat on a nearby log, facing each other. "Well...I suppose we might as well burst the bubble, huh?"</p>
<p>Sam ran a hand through his dark hair. "Right. Well, first things first — Jared and I set those vampires on fire. The ones that attacked you last night. They won't be troubling you anymore."</p>
<p>Naomi looked down at the log, tracing the lines in the wood with her finger. "One of them was my old roommate, you know," she said quietly. "I know there was no saving her. Still…."</p>
<p>"Sorry to hear that."</p>
<p>"It's okay." Naomi looked back up at her brother. "Paul mentioned that you guys thought there were vampires in Seattle. I'm guessing you didn't just mean those two."</p>
<p>"...no. We believe there may be...an infestation of sorts."</p>
<p>"How many is an infestation?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I'm not sure how many, but more than just those two, and likely even more each week that passes. It's the only thing that makes sense, given the number of murders in the last few weeks."</p>
<p>The thought sent a shiver down her spine. "Are you — are we going to go...kill them?"</p>
<p>"The thought has crossed my mind...but our priority is La Push. If we all go — and we would probably need to all go in order to deal with them — then there would be no one left to defend the Rez. That's a risk I can't take, especially with the Cullens having returned not too long ago."</p>
<p>Naomi nodded slowly. "I...understand."</p>
<p>"About the pack," Sam continued, "we're going to need to reintroduce you to everyone. Now that you've got these heightened senses, you should get familiar with our scents and what our wolves look like. Then we should probably start training you and teaching you the patrol routes."</p>
<p>Her hands tightened on the log before she even realized her fingers were digging into the wood. Naomi swallowed hard. "What about school?"</p>
<p>The first hint of trouble was that Sam had his stoic mask on. He'd gotten so good at it in the last year. She hadn't been on the receiving end of it for a long time, and she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Her little brother, so alien and so stern.</p>
<p>"Sam, I can't just —"</p>
<p>"I don't like it either," he said. "I try to make sure the younger wolves are in school as much as possible. That's why I take on so many shifts. But this — protecting our people, the reservation? This is important. It's our sacred duty." And she wasn't a younger wolf. She was the oldest. She wouldn't count.</p>
<p>"So am I just supposed to drop out of college?" Naomi challenged, her voice raising in pitch. She tried to swallow the awful pressure in her chest. It felt like she was starting to drown, and the only things she could think about were the two exams that she was missing back in Seattle. "I didn't even get to finish my finals!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Sam reached forward to take one of her hands. She let him, feeling her breaths become shallow. "Did you already miss them?"</p>
<p>"I...I have one today. In a few hours." It was the one she couldn't afford to miss. She felt a sudden surge of urgency. Naomi gave Sam a pleading look. "I have to get back somehow. I need to make it on time."</p>
<p>Sam was quiet for a moment too long to be good. "Naomi, you just phased yesterday. I can't let you head back to Seattle — where there's who knows how many vampires left. I shouldn't even be letting you get this close to Mom, but you've seemed pretty in control so far. If I let you go all the way back to Seattle, where you got attacked by two vampires, let alone stressed in an auditorium full of humans...well, I can't take that risk. There's just way too many risks."</p>
<p>Naomi was shaking her head the entire time he was speaking. She knew he was right, but how could he be? She was calm, right? Leah always said she was too easygoing. She would be fine. She could go and take her exam and run back. Easy.</p>
<p>Naomi opened her mouth to argue, but Sam interrupted her. "Please, don't make me have to order you to stay."</p>
<p>She felt tears slip down her cheeks before she could even finish processing his words. She was going to end up failing one of her classes and might have to drop out of college altogether now that she was part of the pack. And Sam was going to enforce it, even if he had to give her an injunction.</p>
<p>Naomi turned away from him, bringing her knees to her chest and curling up info herself on the log. The tears kept flowing, and she began to shake with heaving breaths. Sam ran a warm hand down her back, trying to soothe her. She wanted to shrug him off, but it wasn't his fault.</p>
<p>She took a few steadying breaths, and the tears subsided. Sam let her sit there, staring out at the ocean, until the churning waves stilled.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam must have thought she needed time before they continued to talk business. When Naomi felt okay enough to peel herself from the log, he walked her over to the Clearwaters' house, promising to continue their conversation later.</p>
<p>Sam pressed a kiss to the top of her head and gave her a squeeze before heading off into the forest. It still pained him to come by the Clearwaters', and she didn't blame him for not wanting to run into Leah in her own house right now. Naomi wiped her eyes, surprised the lashes were still wet, and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Leah opened it, quirking an eyebrow at her. Naomi greeted her with a hug, throwing her arms around the younger girl. Leah reciprocated, visibly confused, but didn't comment on it.</p>
<p>"I know you phased and all," Leah said, "but it's still weird seeing the proof. You smell like one of us now."</p>
<p>Naomi knew what she meant. She'd never noticed people's scents unless they were particularly fond of a perfume, but she was beginning to pay attention. Leah smelled earthy, fresh, and somewhat like lavender — the same soap she'd been using for years.</p>
<p>"Well, not that this isn't nice, but you can let go now."</p>
<p>Naomi couldn't help but laugh a little. She let go of Leah and followed her into the house. Her stomach rumbled, and they wandered into the kitchen, where Leah pulled a couple of frozen pizzas from the freezer. Naomi offered to help and set the oven while Leah unboxed them.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you, Leah," Naomi said.</p>
<p>"I can tell. That hug lasted like five years."</p>
<p>"Sorry." She laughed a little. "I was just...a little overwhelmed."</p>
<p>"With phasing? Did it finally hit you?"</p>
<p>"A little."</p>
<p>"Oh!" Leah walked over to the table outside the kitchen and picked something up off it. She flashed the silver flip phone at Naomi and tossed it to her. To Naomi's surprise, she caught it effortlessly. "A replacement for you. You just need a new SIM card."</p>
<p>"And everyone's phone numbers," she said, "but it's a start. Thank you so much, Leah."</p>
<p>"Don't sweat it."</p>
<p>"Seriously. Thanks." Naomi placed it in her back pocket and turned to put the frozen pizzas in the oven. "Should we make one of these for Seth?"</p>
<p>"Nah, he's at school. He won't get out for another hour or two, and even then he'll probably head to Emily's or something. She'll feed him." It was...surprising to hear her say her cousin's name so nonchalantly. Naomi wondered if some progress had been made between them in the time she'd been gone.</p>
<p>"Are you there often?"</p>
<p>Leah leaned against the counter, crossing her arms. She shrugged. "As often as I have to be, which isn't too much. I can tell you wanna ask. Things are a little better with my cousin. Not comfortable, but better."</p>
<p>"I'm glad."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. I still can't stand the whole situation, or any of the guys." Leah frowned. "I mean, maybe one or two are okay." Suddenly, she smiled wide. "You know, I'm sorry it happened to you, but I'm really glad you're stuck with me now."</p>
<p>"The fact that you're here is one of the only things getting me through it," Naomi said. "I can only imagine what you've been going through as the only girl. Even with my brothers there, I don't know if I would've been able to do it." To say nothing of every single other thing that becoming a pack member would entail...</p>
<p>Their pizzas were done in minutes, and Naomi had unboxed another two to replace them in the oven. Somehow, the smell of fresh pizza had not yet attracted the wolves. That was fortunate, since Leah and Naomi did not intend on leaving them any.</p>
<p>"Pepperoni?" Naomi offered, plating a stack of the fresh slices in front of Leah.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you went from burning bacon to making gourmet pizzas in the oven in a couple of months," Leah said, sliding the plate closer to herself. "That's gotta be more magical than whatever transformations we go through."</p>
<p>"Very funny. I'll have you know, I mastered oven-based frozen foods last semester." Naomi threw her a simpering glance, then cheered right back up as the first slice of cheese hit her taste buds.</p>
<p>"I'm serious. These are amazing. Why did you bother cutting them into slices, though? It's not like we're sharing with anyone else."</p>
<p>"Now I know you're joking — either that or becoming a wolf really has made you uncivilized. This is still just boxed, frozen pizza." Naomi sighed happily. "And to answer your question, triangles are just the perfect shape for pizza. I refuse to accept otherwise."</p>
<p>They each had at least two entire pizzas before anyone else had a chance to pass by. Some may call her paranoid, but Naomi had heard stories of the day Emily's pot roast had interrupted a patrol. She supposed it was lucky that the Clearwaters' house was not in a high-traffic location for the pack.</p>
<p>"You know, I'm sorry for shutting you out before," Leah said as she washed up the plates and utensils. Her short black hair fanned out as she lowered her head, obscuring her face. "But you can probably understand it better now. Sorry you have to deal with this."</p>
<p>"It's fine," Naomi said simply, swinging her legs from the high stool at the counter in front of Leah. "I'm not upset just yet about the actual phasing part. I think I freaked out about missing my finals. But I'm going to figure something out."</p>
<p>"You're way too chill sometimes." Leah scowled. Naomi would've normally agreed. "How the hell did you even phase?"</p>
<p>Naomi shrugged. "Sam thinks it has to do with the fact that Paul almost died in front of me. That would be enough to get anyone...unchill."</p>
<p>"I heard about that when Paul phased last night. And about the fact that you guys didn't...I mean, that you didn't imprint on him."</p>
<p>Naomi rapped her knuckles softly against the counter, making a noncommittal sound.</p>
<p>"So it's really true? What's that feel like? Or not feel like?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Naomi blew out a stream of air, reluctant to answer. "Everyone says you should just know when you imprint. I didn't feel anything different. Yeah, I care about him, but I didn't feel a shift in the cosmos or anything strange like the moment we met."</p>
<p>"That's refreshing. Again, sorry for giving you such a hard time about it when it happened."</p>
<p>"Given the circumstances, I'll let it slide. Just remember: I can bite you now."</p>
<p>Leah guffawed. "You can barely even run — I saw that well enough during patrol last night, too."</p>
<p>Naomi shrugged. "I don't need to be able to run to use my teeth."</p>
<p>"Probably not, but you definitely won't be able to catch me in the first place."</p>
<p>"Eh, I'll get Paul to bring you to me."</p>
<p>"How's that? You can't even communicate in the pack mind!"</p>
<p>Naomi deflated. "Yeah, there's still that."</p>
<p>"He wouldn't be able to catch me, anyway. I'm the fastest."</p>
<p>"Until I figure out my legs, anyway."</p>
<p>"Big talk." Leah puckered her lips. She leaned over the counter, bracing herself on her elbows. "Listen," she said. "I have something to tell you. Sam sent me a message...thought it would be best coming from me." Her mouth twisted when she said Sam's name, like it always did, but Naomi knew she was serious.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to like this one bit, am I?" She didn't like how her conversation with Sam had ended earlier today. She didn't blame him for wanting to soften another blow with Leah.</p>
<p>Leah shook her head. "'Fraid not."</p>
<p>Naomi rested her chin in her hand, her elbow on the counter. At this point, she was hoping to just be numb to everything. How much worse could it get than derailing her, albeit short, life plans? "Fire when ready."</p>
<p>"So, I'm not one-hundred percent on this since I haven't seen it myself, but I'm willing to bet the Elders aren't totally crazy when they say that, while we're still actively shapeshifting, we probably won't age."</p>
<p>Naomi narrowed her eyes at Leah. She raised an eyebrow. Leah nodded. Naomi raised the other eyebrow. "Okay, now that you say it, I remember hearing that during the bonfire. I thought it was just...a metaphor? But it's actually a thing?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I have a feeling." Leah grimaced. "There's a reason I'm bringing that up. It gets better."</p>
<p>"Oh, does it?"</p>
<p>"I haven't gotten my period since before I became a wolf."</p>
<p>Naomi's face went through the same motions of confusion, surprise, and disbelief until she settled on shock. "...at all?"</p>
<p>"At all."</p>
<p>"But...what about when you want to have kids?"</p>
<p>Leah shrugged. "Dunno, but I'm not trying for a while anyway."</p>
<p>"I mean...but that doesn't really mean that we don't age."</p>
<p>"No, you're right. It could mean we're sterile now."</p>
<p>"That's not better."</p>
<p>Leah shrugged again. Naomi couldn't tell if she was unbothered because she truly didn't care, or if she was just desensitized at this point.</p>
<p>"I hope it's not permanent." Naomi didn't mean to sound worried. She didn't even realize she'd wanted kids until the possibility was possibly removed.</p>
<p>"I don't think it is," Leah said. "If, according to the Elders, the whole point of imprinting is supposed to be spreading our genes, there's no reason Paul would've imprinted on you and you would've become a sterile wolf."</p>
<p>"Unless that's why I haven't imprinted on him," Naomi muttered, her eyebrows knitting together and her lips downturned. Leah's eyes widened, clearly not having even considered that possibility.</p>
<p>"I'm...sure that's not the case," she said reluctantly. "I'm sure you and Paul will be fine. In any case, who cares about that biology bullshit? You could just adopt if you want kids. There are plenty of brats that need good homes."</p>
<p>Naomi was about to argue, to voice some of her concerns about the actual imprint, but stopped in her tracks. For Leah to provide even that much was monumental and she couldn't ruin that by disagreeing. It made her feel a bit better to believe it, too. Besides...if there was one thing she was starting to suspect, it was that the Elders didn't know everything. Her theories were as good as theirs.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right," Naomi said instead. "Thanks, Leah."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Naomi didn't get back home until dinnertime. Leah had taken her car (Sue's old one, as Sue had inherited Harry's) and drove Naomi into Forks to get her phone set up. They added as many contacts as Leah had to Naomi's new phone, but she was just going to have to email certain people for their contact info, like Jessy. She wondered if anyone was trying to reach her and decided to email Lisa as soon as she got back to her computer.</p>
<p>It was going to have to wait. When Leah dropped her off, Allison was immediately in the doorway, apparently having been on the lookout.</p>
<p>Naomi was not ready for this. She almost hoped Allison would ignore everything, given how little Sam responded after those two weeks he disappeared. Naomi thought Allison wouldn't have wanted to risk the fallout, if it was a repeat of last time. She should've known better.</p>
<p>"Omi, dear," Allison greeted, "Great timing. I have a roast in the oven that should be about done soon. Can you help me set the table?"</p>
<p>She didn't want to. She really didn't want to. But Naomi trudged into the kitchen to grab plates and bring things over to the table. Sam wasn't in the house, but perhaps he'd be joining them soon.</p>
<p>"So, um," Allison began, "where's your car?" She tried to sound nonchalant, but her pitch gave away her concern.</p>
<p>"Probably totaled somewhere in the woods," Naomi muttered, sitting down at the table and reaching for a plate. She must have been louder than she thought.</p>
<p>"What?!" Naomi grimaced, not expecting her shrill tone. If she wasn't concerned before, Allison definitely was now.</p>
<p>"I didn't—"</p>
<p>"What happened to your car?" Allison pulled out the seat closest to Naomi. Her eyes scanned her face. "Were you hurt?"</p>
<p>Naomi leaned back and sighed. She rubbed the back of her neck as she stared down at the table. "I was driving back to La Push and a...bear...jumped out into the road."</p>
<p>She had no idea how she was going to continue this. Allison was hanging on her every word.</p>
<p>"Well...I don't know if it was a bear. It was a huge animal or something, and I swerved, and… I don't know. I crashed. I called Sam and he went and got me."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you call me?" Allison asked, placing a hand on Naomi's chin. She met the older woman's eyes and felt a pang of guilt for lying to her when she cared so much.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to worry you," Naomi said. "I'm sorry. I'm not hurt. I was more scared than anything else."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Allison brought an arm around her shoulders, then pressed a hand to Naomi's forehead. "Are you sick? You're burning up!"</p>
<p>"I'm sure." Naomi leaned into Allison, closing her eyes. Her lips trembled. "Though, I did lose my phone. And missed a final. And I don't know how I'm going to get back to school to get my stuff from my dorm before they kick us out for the semester."</p>
<p>She was trying not to cry, but she couldn't help but sniffle. Her eyes watered, even though she was squeezing them shut as tightly as she could. Allison ran a hand over Naomi's hair, making comforting sounds. Despite her best efforts, she felt a tear slip down to the tip of her nose.</p>
<p>When she went to wipe her nose, she noticed the smell of coal, effectively snapping her attention back to the world around her. Naomi opened her eyes and darted up out of her seat, startling Allison.</p>
<p>"The roast! It's burning!" Naomi said, just before the smoke alarm went off.</p>
<p>Before she could even think about it, Naomi bolted to the kitchen, flung open the oven door, and grabbed the pan with the charred meat. She immediately pulled it out of the oven and set it atop the stove. She hissed as the metal burned her bare hands. Allison grabbed a dishtowel and started waving it in the direction of the smoke detector as Naomi ran her hands under the faucet.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?!" Allison exclaimed. "Naomi, did you grab the tray with your bare hands?!"</p>
<p>"Um, maybe! But only for a second." Once the smoke detector stopped screaming, Allison came over to Naomi and grabbed her hands out of the sink, inspecting them carefully. She furrowed her brows and ran her thumb over Naomi's palms.</p>
<p>"It doesn't seem like you got burned at all…" Allison trailed off. "That...was very lucky."</p>
<p>Naomi smiled weakly. "Yeah...some adrenaline, right?"</p>
<p>Allison hummed, looking at her thoughtfully. "...right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the incident with Allison (which resulted in them ordering pizza), Naomi managed to escape to her room. She didn't like the feeling that Allison was growing suspicious. It wasn't safe for her to be involved. It wasn't going to help her feel any calmer to learn what her children had been up to.</p><p>Naomi decided to put that out of her mind. She emailed both Jessy and Lisa for their phone numbers, then went through and added whoever's phone number she happened to have memorized out of the people she was missing. She made sure to message them all about her new change of number. Naomi also emailed the professor of her class (the one for which she had a final today) about the "accident" and eloquently begged for a makeup exam at a later date.</p><p>One well-deserved nap later, Sam was knocking at her door. She opened it, groggy,</p><p>"Are you ready to meet the pack?" he asked, leaning on her doorframe.</p><p>Naomi rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "No. What time is it?"</p><p>"Nine."</p><p>"At night? And you want to go see everyone <em>now</em>?"</p><p>"It's more discreet. There's, what, eight of us? Nine?"</p><p>"Fair point. I'll get dressed."</p><p>Sam nodded. "Sure. Wear something you don't mind shredding."</p><p>"Well, if that isn't ominous…." She half smiled, closing the door on him. Naomi tossed on an old t-shirt that might as well have been a long crop top and a pair of denim shorts she'd spilled paint on in an unfortunate art experiment years back. She didn't bother pulling her hair into a ponytail.</p><p>"And where are you guys headed off to so late?" Allison asked as they made their way through the living room. In hindsight, it was probably a better idea to have taken the back door. Allison made no effort to hide her dubious expression. She was used to Sam's late comings and goings, but not Naomi's.</p><p>"Out for a run," Naomi said, at the same time that Sam replied, "To Emily's." They looked at each other.</p><p>"We're going for a run but we're going to swing by Emily's to try and convince her to join us," Sam clarified.</p><p>"This late?" Allison sounded suspicious, but didn't comment on it further when Sam refused to elaborate. "Well, make sure to be safe and avoid the forest. There's been all sorts of sightings of creatures in there lately."</p><p>Sam nodded. Naomi had no idea how he kept such a straight face when he was outright lying to his own mother. She didn't comment, afraid she would give them away. Allison didn't need to be involved in this life. Sam had made that clear early on.</p><p>They walked down the road to Emily's house, just in case Allison decided to peek out the window.</p><p>"I don't know how you do that," Naomi muttered.</p><p>"It gets easier the more you have to do it," Sam replied uneasily.</p><p>"So are we really going to Emily's?"</p><p>"Yup. We'll meet the rest of the pack there and formally bring you into the fold."</p><p>Naomi raised an eyebrow. "I'm your sister and Paul's imprint. How much more formally folded into the pack could I be? They all know me."</p><p>"Yes, but you've never had to share a brain with them," Sam pointed out. "It might be a little overwhelming, but you need to meet everyone again to get familiar with their scents and what they look like as wolves, and they need to do the same with you."</p><p>"Sam?"</p><p>"Yes, Omi?"</p><p>"How different do you think we'd be if it was reversed? If I had shifted last year instead of you?"</p><p>Sam turned his head in her direction, as if questioning if he heard her correctly. He gave her a wry smile. "I'm not sure you would've been able to keep it a secret from me."</p><p>Naomi shoved him, but he barely moved. "Hey, you couldn't hide it from me forever!" He laughed.</p><p>"No, but definitely longer than you would've."</p><p>She shook her head at him. "Unbelievable."</p><p>"No sense in thinking about what could've gone differently. Though that would've been interesting. You, Jared, and Paul? I can't picture it."</p><p>She felt a pit in her stomach. "Maybe I would've imprinted on him then," she said quietly.</p><p>Sam sighed. "Don't worry about that. We don't even know if females <em>can</em>, or even why we imprint at all."</p><p>Naomi cast a sideways glance at her brother. She almost didn't want to ask, but of course her curiosity got the better of her. "What would you do if Leah imprinted?"</p><p>Sam did not appear to appreciate that question. Nevertheless, he had a response, if somewhat resigned. "Then I would be happy for her and wish her good luck."</p><p>Naomi nodded, content to let it drop. To her surprise, he continued.</p><p>"You know, I still care for her," he said. "I probably always will. It's...different from how I feel about Emily." He let out a dark laugh. "To think...the only two women I've loved, and I've hurt them more than anyone else."</p><p><em>Debatable</em>, she almost said, thinking of Allison, but she kept that to herself. Naomi wrapped an arm around one of his, pulling him closer as they continued to walk, a little more slowly. "You carry a lot of guilt for both of them. I don't think either of them would want you to keep holding onto it." She smiled. "Well, maybe Leah did, for a little while. But I don't think she does anymore."</p><p>Sam chuckled. "We'll see. And don't worry about Paul. It'll work out."</p><p>"You keep saying that." She rolled her eyes playfully. "But I suppose you're right… I have too many other things to worry about."</p><p>"Those are going to be okay, too," Sam said. "We'll get through them all together."</p><p>Emily's house came into view. They jogged up the steps and into the house, immediately leaving behind the quiet darkness of their walk to be greeted by lights and the cacophony of the pack.</p><p>A mixture of voices greeted them. Naomi and Sam waved and headed over to where Emily was sitting at the counter, writing on a notepad. Sam came up behind her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, taking her by surprise.</p><p>"Sam!" Emily chided with a smile. She gave him a quick kiss, then turned to give Naomi a hug. "And Omi, glad you're here."</p><p>"What are you working on?" Naomi asked, eyes flickering down to the legal pad. Emily's eyes widened before she followed Naomi's gaze.</p><p>"Oh, this? I got a job at the school, teaching the little kids arts and crafts," Emily said. She waved the notepad. "Lesson planning."</p><p>"What? That's great!"</p><p>"How much planning could there be to arts and crafts?" Sam asked, a teasing grin on his face. Emily narrowed an eye at him.</p><p>"Most of it is managing limited supplies for a group of rowdy youths," Emily replied pointedly. "Sound familiar?"</p><p>Naomi laughed. "You have plenty of experience with that."</p><p>"Omi!" Embry's voice was accompanied by him throwing most of his upper body weight onto her shoulders as he wrapped his arms around them. She nearly had the breath knocked out of her. "You running with the wolves tonight?"</p><p>"Not if you kill me first!" she complained. He snickered and pulled away from her, raising his arms as if innocent.</p><p>"Well, come on, then!" He hollered and clapped Quil and Jacob on the back as he made his way outside to the backyard. The two boys chased after him, throwing playful taunts his way.</p><p>Naomi watched them fondly until Paul came into her line of sight. She didn't quite know what to expect from him — was he mad? Sad? Somewhere in between? But, after a few seconds of holding his gaze, he merely smiled charmingly at her. It reminded Naomi of when he'd first shown up at her door and wanted to take a walk, when he thought his cheeky sarcasm and flirting would be at all helpful in pursuing her. She couldn't decide how she felt about that smile's reemergence. It felt more like a front than anything else.</p><p>"You made it to the party," Paul said, spreading his arms as if to gesture around them.</p><p>"Is this what we're calling a party nowadays?" Jared piped up, shaking his head in disapproval as he ducked under one of Paul's arms. "Not one barbecue or bonfire in sight."</p><p>"Don't act like you didn't get fed anyway," Leah sniped, crossing over to them. She had her signature look of displeasure — lips downturned at the corners and eyebrows just barely pulled over her eyes. It wasn't enough to mar her features, but plenty to show her disdain.</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow at Jared, who rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "Appreciated eternally, Emily," he said quickly.</p><p>For her part, Emily swatted at him with a hand towel, a smirk on her face. "Don't make me tell Kimmy," she threatened. Jared groaned.</p><p>"Never a moment of peace, huh?" Naomi said, a smile pulling at her lips. Her eyes flashed back to Paul, and she held his gaze for a few moments, trying to discern his thoughts. He was always so good at hiding them.</p><p>"Rarely," Sam said. He placed his hands on Naomi's shoulders. "Come on, let's join the others outside." He steered her toward the backyard, barely giving her a chance to wave goodbye to Emily before she found herself in a group of people quickly shedding their clothes as they ran into the woods.</p><p>Naomi stood frozen as all but Sam and Leah disappeared into the trees. Even Paul, after giving her a lingering stare, reluctantly joined the rest of them. She looked between Sam and Leah, feeling nervous.</p><p>"What do I do?" Naomi asked, feeling dumb.</p><p>"You phase," Leah responded, in a tone that did not help. "I always hang back or find my own place to phase, so I figured I'd keep you company."</p><p>Naomi resisted the urge to reach for Leah's hand for comfort. "Thank you."</p><p>"You've only phased the one time," Sam said. "Do you remember what it feels like?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Not at all. It was like I was on autopilot."</p><p>Sam nodded. "You'll recognize it when you phase now, though, since you won't have that fighting instinct to distract you."</p><p>Naomi looked back at him, trying to mimic his strength. He had so much of it — really, he'd changed so much in this last year. It was almost heartbreaking. But he was strong, and she was proud of him for having such a good heart.</p><p>"Well?" Leah asked, crossing her arms over her thin shirt. "Are you gonna let us phase in peace?"</p><p>Sam dipped his head, not quite meeting her eyes. "I'll see you both in a few," Sam said. He took off in the same direction as the other wolves.</p><p>"Come on," Leah said, grabbing Naomi's arm. "Let's find a tree or something. Far enough from the boys but out of any open area."</p><p>They were just barely inside the forest when Leah let go of her, walked a few paces, and began shimmying out of her shorts. Naomi panicked. Was she supposed to do that, too?</p><p>"What, you want a show or something?" Leah taunted, barely out of her shorts. "What are you waiting for?"</p><p>"I didn't really think about this part of phasing," Naomi said uneasily, wrapping her arms around herself. Leah paused, taking note of Naomi's stance. She looked down at her clothes, cursed, and pulled her shorts back up.</p><p>"Okay, fine. Just because you're not used to it and you need a chaperone, I'll sacrifice these clothes. But you're paying for a replacement."</p><p>Naomi nodded quickly, feeling a little less self-conscious already.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>"How...how do I know?"</p><p>Leah furrowed her brows. "You just decide to do it."</p><p>Naomi stared. She felt so out of place. Leah sighed impatiently.</p><p>"You can't be scared. You have to want to."</p><p>She really didn't. "Can you help me? I don't know how."</p><p>"How to want to?" Leah's eyebrows raised. "Um, okay. Your brothers are out there waiting for you. Your werewolf is out there waiting for you. If you don't phase, everyone will have cleared their schedule for nothing, so get your ass in gear and poof, furball."</p><p>Naomi frowned, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.</p><p>Leah blew air from her nostrils, her eyes darting to the woods. "Want me to go first? Would that help you?"</p><p>Naomi wished that phasing was like jumping into a pool, where she could just hold onto Leah and be pulled into the water alongside her. But phasing was not like that. They each had their own pools and diving boards. She knew she shouldn't have, but she agreed.</p><p>She almost missed it when Leah phased. It was a quick explosion of limbs and fur — the wolf body was so much larger than the human it belonged to that Naomi wondered where they got that extra mass from.</p><p>Leah-wolf snorted and pawed at the shreds of clothing before her feet.</p><p>"I'll buy you new ones," Naomi offered. Leah rolled her eyes, as if saying that was obvious.</p><p>The wolf nudged her, causing her to lose her footing. Luckily, Naomi caught herself before she fell. She wasn't as lucky the second time Leah shoved her, this time with more force. Naomi landed on her bottom and hands, wincing at the impact. It didn't hurt so much as startle her.</p><p>Naomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to channel whatever it felt like when she was a wolf. She dug her hands into the soil and tried to imagine prancing along it on four legs. It felt...fake, of all things. She was too anxious to feel any kind of meditative calm or tie to nature.</p><p>And, truthfully, she had barely paid attention to nature when she was a wolf. She had only paid attention to Paul and to making sure she was following him. But no one was in danger now. Paul wasn't running off somewhere. She had literally no idea how she was supposed to phase.</p><p>"I can't do it." Naomi opened her eyes. Leah was pacing back and forth. The wolf came closer, narrowing her eyes at Naomi.</p><p>Slowly, figures emerged from the shadows. They weren't far enough to be visible to passersby — not that anyone would be — but she was able to notice their approach.</p><p>Her eyes were drawn to Sam immediately, who stood out as the black wolf of the group. She easily found the russet wolf that was Jacob, who was even larger than Sam by a bit. A little further down the line, her eyes finally landed on the silver wolf that was Paul.</p><p>Sam was staring — they were <em>all </em>staring — and Naomi couldn't help but feel the pressure mounting. She felt ridiculous, sitting there in her old shirt and shorts, waiting for something, anything, to happen.</p><p>Leah snorted again, pacing back and forth. The wolves were fidgeting and looking back and forth. They seemed to be having some kind of conversation, though not one she was privy to. Within moments, the black wolf wandered off, replaced by her brother, wearing his cutoffs.</p><p>"Sometimes it takes a minute," Sam said. The tone of his voice made her realize it didn't usually take this many minutes. Naomi was starting to sweat. The rest of the pack, Paul included, was already phased and waiting expectantly. She couldn't meet their eyes. "Omi?"</p><p>It took her a second to realize she was shaking her head. She brought her hands up to cover her face, not caring about the dirt she was spreading to her cheeks. "I can't. I-I don't know."</p><p>Nothing happened for a minute. She couldn't look at them, but she had to know. Naomi peeked through her hands at Sam, who was watching her carefully from a distance. She lowered her hands a bit. Sam approached and crouched in front of her. His eyes scanned her face.</p><p>"Not that I'm happy you're feeling pressured," he said, "but I was kind of expecting the stress of that to push you to phase." Sam frowned. "I don't know why you're not."</p><p>He didn't need to say it, but she heard it. No one else had had this much trouble.</p><p>The silver wolf broke ranks with the other pack members. Paul slowly came towards her and placed his chin on top of her head. Naomi let out a sigh of relief almost the second her cheek buried into the fur at his neck. She brought her hand up to bury in his fur and felt much calmer.</p><p>"We'll have to work on getting you to phase," Sam said, "but Paul's got the right idea. Let's use this time to introduce you to everyone." Naomi felt the growl that started in Paul's throat. "She's pack, Paul. This is what we're here for."</p><p>With only a snort, Paul moved away. Sam nodded as the silver wolf settled down on the ground to her left. Even with him laying down, he was so massive that Naomi could hardly reach the top of his back from where she was sitting. She ran a hand through the fur on his side and allowed herself to pretend it was mostly for his benefit.</p><p>Sam had the rest of the pack line up and take turns coming by her so she could get familiar with what they looked and smelled like. Everyone was distinct enough that she could keep track, more or less. Seth was sandy-brown. Quil was a chocolate brown. Embry was a gray, slightly darker than both Paul and Leah, and he had black spots on his coat. Leah and Paul were actually the closest in color, but they were also the two wolves she was most familiar with. It was easy to tell Leah's smaller, lankier form apart from Paul's larger one.</p><p>Eventually, the wolves trickled into the forest as some phased back and others opted to run home in their four-legged forms. Unsurprisingly, Leah was in the latter group. Paul eventually left her side to go phase back, and Naomi found that she was almost sad about it.</p><p>By the time everyone had either left or gone to phase back, Naomi and Sam had moved to the porch. They were silent, but Naomi knew they would end up talking about things in private later. It was their way. Paul, freshly human, emerged from the between the trees wearing shorts and a pair of shoes. He jogged up to them. Naomi only saw his brief hesitation because of her enhanced sight — she was sure of it.</p><p>"I'm heading out," Paul said. It was directed at Sam. His eyes flickered over to Naomi, and his mouth opened to say something, but he closed it again. Sam nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>"I'll call if anything changes," Sam said. She wasn't sure what he was referring to. It could've just been her transformation, but it sounded like more.</p><p>Naomi watched Paul leave, wondering when she ended up the one pining.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. It Gets Easier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know what's wrong with me," Naomi said, looking down at her hands. They ached just a little, but they didn't tremble. A tear fell onto her left palm, smearing the dirt there.</p><p>"Everything's going to be fine," Sam said. She was getting tired of hearing that, but she bit her tongue. "We'll figure this out together."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>It was clear neither of them wanted to address the other elephant in the room. Not that night, anyway.</p><p>After a little while, Emily joined them outside. After taking in the atmosphere, she promptly re-entered the house and returned with a brush and a small drawstring bag.</p><p>"Do me a favor," Emily said, dropping the bag in Naomi's lap. "I bought these for crafts for my students. Can you try making something? Just want to make sure they're good quality."</p><p>Emily's intention was transparent, but she very clearly didn't care to be found out. Naomi appreciated the chance to distract herself. She settled onto the floor of the porch and spilled some of the contents of the bag to see what she had to work with. A few feathers, cords of different materials and colors, and many kinds of beads.</p><p>Emily nudged Sam so he was now sitting on the bench just behind Naomi while she took his original spot. She handed him the hairbrush in her hands and gestured with an eyebrow. A ghost of a smile passed over Sam's face before he started to run the brush over Naomi's hair, now having something to occupy him as well.</p><p>"I haven't had someone brush my hair since I was a kid," Naomi said, a soft smile on her face. "I think I let your mom do that a total of two times."</p><p>"Yeah, I heard you were pretty difficult back then," Sam said. Emily folded her legs up underneath her and smiled.</p><p>"I imagine you both had your moments," she said. "Naomi, why don't you make something for us to braid into your hair? Would you like me to do that?"</p><p>She didn't hate the idea of it. "That sounds nice." Naomi looked down and plucked two thin leather cords from the pile. She began to twist and braid them. Naomi picked up a small black feather and two silver beads, staring at them for a moment, reminded again of Paul. She began to work them into the braided cord.</p><p>"I don't get it."</p><p>Naomi nearly looked up from where she was sitting cross-legged on the porch. She paused in the thread she was braiding to address Sam. "What is it?"</p><p>She thought he was going to mention Paul's strange behavior, or her own difficulty phasing, but he didn't. His mind had wandered to other places — or maybe Emily had made some comment while her thoughts were occupied. Sam sighed and continued pulling the wide brush through her hair.</p><p>"That Bella girl," he said. "She's wrapped into this whole mess, and she's human. Whenever something happens with her and Jacob, I just keep thinking about how she's still with those Cullens with all the danger they've exposed her to — <em>continue</em> to expose her to. I don't understand how she doesn't see that."</p><p>"She must be lonely," Emily's voice said. She gestured for Sam to scoot over a smidge, and he did so, allowing Emily to take over on Naomi's hair. She began a braid at the crown of Naomi's head. "I can only imagine what they've given her, but I'm guessing she didn't have many friends before."</p><p>"She has Jake," Sam argued. "She does have some human friends, I think. But, it's beyond that. Look at all the things that have happened to her since she met them. You'd think after the first vampire obsessed with hunting her down, she'd get the hint. Now there's an infestation that they're, honestly, probably involved with somehow."</p><p>"Yeah, that's a lot to unpack," Naomi said. It was mildly comforting to focus on someone else's drama. She passed the woven thread, adorned with the two silver beads and black feather, to Emily so she could work it into the braid. "You know, I've heard a lot about her, but I don't think I've met her yet."</p><p>"You probably will sometime soon, knowing Jake." Naomi shrugged in response. She didn't have any strong feelings either way about the girl, though she could understand the pack's dilemma.</p><p>"How's Paul?" Emily asked, tying off the end of the braid. Sam flashed her a look.</p><p>"I'm not sure." Naomi frowned. In retrospect, her problems did seem simpler than that Bella girl's. "He's being weird, and I can't read him, and I'm not sure what to do about it. Or if I should do anything about it."</p><p>Sam didn't comment on it, and she didn't ask him to. It was becoming clear that he didn't want to discuss it when it involved two members of his own pack. Emily chimed in again instead, "I'm sure it'll be fine. He might just be a little overwhelmed right now. After all, this is brand new territory for everyone."</p><p>"If you say so," she said, hoping to put an end to that line of conversation. It was someone else's turn to be put on the spot. "How are things with Leah? Have either of you spoken to her?" Naomi's tone of voice made it clear that she was not referring to casual words exchanged in passing.</p><p>"Yes," Emily said firmly, with a hint of a smile. "Things are better."</p><p>"We've made our peace," Sam added, somewhat tentatively.</p><p>"And she and I are going up to Port Angeles to buy a new couch for Aunt Sue."</p><p>"That's great! I'm glad — wait," Naomi began, "you're telling me that Sue still hasn't replaced the sofa Leah and Seth shredded? It's been <em>months</em>."</p><p>"It hasn't been an easy few months," Emily said simply. "They had some chairs, but we thought she would appreciate a nice new sofa."</p><p>"That's really great of you guys." Emily finished with her hair, and Naomi turned to look back up at the pair. "I'm glad things are getting easier." She refrained from using the phrase <em>big happy family</em>, but it was a step.</p><p>"Me too. How's Allison?" Emily asked gently.</p><p>"I feel like she's extra worried and keeping a closer eye on me. That could also be my guilty conscience." Naomi frowned. "But at least she's not giving me a hard time yet, even if she is suspicious."</p><p>"I'm sorry you have to lie," Sam said.</p><p>"Don't be. You had it much worse last year. If I had to guess, it probably still comes up for you." Sam scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I figured."</p><p>"I meant what I said, before. It gets easier with time."</p><p>Naomi shrugged. "At least something does."</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Naomi woke up early to pass by Billy's house. Before they'd parted, Sam had suggested she go see him for guidance. She got the distinct feeling that he had no idea how to help her but didn't want to say as such.</p><p>Naomi was almost out the door when Allison stopped her. "Hey, slow down. Where are you off to this early?" Allison raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Going to go chat with Billy about summer jobs on the Rez," Naomi replied. It wasn't entirely a lie. Guarding the tribe counted as a summer job, at least.</p><p>"Hmm." She feared Allison would ask her questions, but instead the woman merely got up and fetched a Tupperware container from the kitchen. "Well, you can return this while you're at it."</p><p>Trying not to breathe a sigh of relief, Naomi took the container from Allison's outstretched hand. "Got it."</p><p>Allison hung in the doorway as Naomi trotted down the path in the direction of Billy's house. She felt her surrogate mother's stare until she was a good distance away.</p><p><em>"It gets easier,</em>" Naomi mumbled, imitating Sam's voice. "Easy for him to say."</p><p>Naomi continued down the road until she got to Billy's house, her chest tightening with each step. Her mind swam with everything of the last few days, but she had to focus. One problem at a time. Right now, that meant figuring out what was going on with her inner wolf.</p><p>She knocked on the door of the Black house. When it opened moments later, Billy Black didn't look the least bit surprised to see her. Naomi smiled and waved the Tupperware.</p><p>"Dropping this off for Allison," she said. Billy gestured for her to come in. She followed him and closed the door after herself. Billy took the plastic container from her and wheeled over to the kitchen to deposit it. Naomi stood awkwardly in the living room, looking around at the various photographs of Jacob and his sisters, until Billy rolled back in and offered her a seat.</p><p>"You know," Billy said, hands folded over his lap, "I really wanted it to happen to me."</p><p>Naomi scrunched her nose up. "What…?"</p><p>He nodded. "When I was young...I really wanted to phase, like my grandfather did. I wanted to lead the pack against vampires and protect our people." He turned his head, almost as if looking into the past. "Never happened, though."</p><p>"For what it's worth," Naomi said, "you probably saved yourself some trouble."</p><p>Billy let out a laugh. "Yes, that I did. I would have gotten myself into too many scraps, I fear." His smile faded just a little. "Jacob's got the same headstrong attitude."</p><p>"And the same charisma, I hear." Billy chuckled, appreciating her attempt at levity.</p><p>"You flatter me," he said. Billy clapped his hands on his lap, signifying a change of topic. "So, what brings you here? It wasn't just the Tupperware, I'm guessing."</p><p>"No, it wasn't. It's just, last night...well, I can't seem to phase. Have you ever heard of something like that happening?"</p><p>Billy leaned forward, furrowing his brow. "A wolf not being able to phase again? I can't say I have. Hmm. What prompted you to phase the first time?"</p><p>Naomi's lips pressed together into a thin line. "Thinking Paul was dead. It's not a feeling I want to relive." Even saying the words made her squirm in her seat uncomfortably.</p><p>"Of course, and it wouldn't exactly be ethical to make you relive it even for a short while." He leaned back in his wheelchair and pressed his hands together in front of him. "Tell you what — give me a few days. I'll talk to Old Quil and go through some of my journals in the meantime, see if we can't find something about your situation."</p><p>"I appreciate it," Naomi said honestly. "Thank you, Billy."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Billy saw her to the door. Once she was on her own, Naomi pulled out her phone to call Embry. The phone rang twice before he picked up.</p><p>"Hey sis," Embry greeted. "I'm on my way to Emily's. What's up?"</p><p>"You have patrol?"</p><p>"Nah, I just needed out of the house."</p><p>"Oh. I just left Jacob's, if you wanna walk together."</p><p>"Sure. Meet you there in a sec."</p><p>She felt awkward waiting on Billy's porch, so she walked a few paces down the street, still in the vicinity. Embry caught up to her a few minutes later. She watched him jog into view, and he didn't stop when he got closer. No, Embry barreled right into her and lifted her up into a bear hug. Naomi laughed weakly and swatted at him to put her down.</p><p>"What was that for?" Naomi asked. Embry shrugged.</p><p>"You looked sad," he said plainly. He brushed a hand through his tousled hair, which had grown out enough to spill onto his forehead. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Okay, I guess." Embry gave her a dubious look. "I haven't decided if I'm not okay yet."</p><p>Embry made a face, baffled. "That sounds like not okay."</p><p>Naomi huffed. She wrapped an arm around his and they began heading in the direction of Emily's.</p><p>"Did you and Sam talk?"</p><p>"Not in so many words," Naomi said. "He suggested I talk to Billy. Billy said he'd talk to Old Quil. So, basically, no one has any idea."</p><p>"Sounds about right."</p><p>"Em, how do you phase?"</p><p>He hummed thoughtfully. "Never really thought about it before. It's kind of just instinct."</p><p>Naomi sighed. "Do you think I need to get mad or something? That's what Sam and Leah implied… but if that's true, what about you? Or, wait, what about <em>Seth?</em> He's like a bag of happy!"</p><p>Embry scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I dunno. As far as I can tell, the kid has never raged in his whole life."</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>"What, Hulk out?"</p><p>Naomi smiled. "Yeah."</p><p>"When I first started changing, yeah, I would get angry. I was grumpy all the time for no reason," Embry said. "I got over it pretty quickly once I phased. Maybe a week, tops."</p><p>"I didn't really think about it until now, but most of you are pretty...chill."</p><p>"Some of us, sure. Some of us have specific triggers." <em>Like imprints</em>, she thought.</p><p>"What's your trigger?" Naomi asked. Embry hesitated, and she almost retracted her question.</p><p>"Probably my mom," he said simply. He didn't elaborate. "If you want to phase, maybe you could try thinking of your own triggers. It might be easier that way, at least for now."</p><p>"I don't know how to figure out what they could be," Naomi said. The only one she could think of was her loved ones being in danger, and she wasn't going to suggest that. Emily's house was coming into view as Embry considered her.</p><p>"Well, Quil should be around, so maybe he can help." He gave a secretive smile. "I've heard he's pretty good at getting on people's nerves."</p><p>"That feels like a trap." She smiled at him. "I think I'll pass for now, but give everyone my love."</p>
<hr/><p>Allison was still home when Naomi walked back in through the doors. The smell of spices hit her nose pleasantly, and her stomach rumbled in response.</p><p>"How's Billy?" Allison called from the kitchen.</p><p>"Good!"</p><p>She disappeared into her bedroom, not willing to stick around for a line of questioning. Naomi plopped down into her chair and booted up her computer, intent on checking her email. Lisa had responded to her request for a phone number, finally, with all her possible contact information in case something like this happened again. She even included where to send a carrier pigeon, should the need arise. Amused, Naomi fired off a sassy text in her direction.</p><p>There was still no reply from her professor whose final she'd missed, and she was starting to think there wouldn't be.</p><p>She clicked open a slightly older email from Jessy in an attempt to get her mind off it. Naomi was greeted with a few GIFs made out of the digital wolf drawings she'd sent to Jessy for her indie project. "<em>Sneak preview of your doodles hard at work,</em>" she'd written. Naomi groaned as she saw the offensive Blingee edit of one image at the bottom of the email. Sparkles upon multi-colored sparkles littered the poor wolf's fur.</p><p>She typed back a quick reply. <em>Not cool to Blingee someone's hard work, Jessy. If I see this on your MySpace page, I'm taking them all back.</em> She added some emoticons to let her know she was (mostly) joking.</p><p>As soon as she sent it off, Allison was calling her back out for lunch.</p><p>Away from Jessy's email, Naomi couldn't help but think back to her classes. She knew it was pointless to worry when she just had to wait, but habits die hard.</p><p>Despite her earlier appetite, her thoughts and mood had taken a nosedive. Naomi was picking at her food, her mind swimming with thoughts of Paul, of her classes, and of wherever the hell her car ended up. Sam had said that it was there when they burned the vampires, but that when they went back for the car the next day, it was gone. No one had called her about it, either. Sam suspected there were more vampires and they were more organized than they appeared. Perhaps even organized enough to get rid of evidence. If that was true, there could be even more murders happening than the news knew about.</p><p>All Naomi knew was that she had to start saving up for a new car. That was the only thing she had the ability to handle thinking about right now. Maybe she really should talk to Billy about an actual job on the Rez, she thought.</p><p>"I meant to ask, but how did your finals go?" Allison's voice cut through her thoughts. "Are you taking any summer classes?"</p><p>Naomi looked up from her plate at Allison, who was smiling encouragingly. "Um, no, I'm taking the summer off."</p><p>"You what?" Allison tried so hard not to drop her smile, but Naomi could sense her faltering. "If it's transportation, you can borrow my car. School's out so I won't need it."</p><p>"No, it's fine. I'm — I'm helping Billy with something. Council internship." If she were smarter, she would've come up with a better lie. A simpler lie, even, like just really wanting a break like many students did. But she was new to lying.</p><p>"An...internship?" Allison's eyebrows flew up. "<em>Here?</em>"</p><p>Naomi suddenly found her appetite. Food was a good enough excuse not to elaborate, right?</p><p>Allison hesitated, clearly wanting to push the issue. There was an awkward silence that didn't seem to let up. Naomi was halfway through her plate before Allison relented and switched gears.</p><p>"Your friend passed by while you were out, by the way," she said.</p><p>Naomi's brows furrowed. She was sure she'd never heard Allison refer to anyone as her friend. <em>Sam's friends</em>, maybe, but Allison used names for Naomi's friends. After all, she didn't have too many. Jessy. Leah. Embry. Emily and Kim.</p><p>Allison sensed her confusion and a teasing smile tugged at the very corner of her mouth. "The one that helped with your birthday party. Sam's friend." <em>There it is.</em> "What was his name again?"</p><p>Naomi was thankful she didn't have anything to choke on. She took a sip of water to give herself room to look like she was actually trying to remember. "Hmm. Are you maybe talking about Paul?"</p><p>"Yes, <em>Paul</em>. He came by earlier. I don't know if he knocked. I only saw him leave."</p><p>"He was probably looking for Sam." Naomi smiled tightly.</p><p>Allison hummed in that way she did to express her doubt. Naomi was hearing it more and more lately. "I remember a time when you used to be better at knowing when boys liked you."</p><p>She snorted in disbelief. "Really? Please, remind me, because I don't."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No. I think the last time boys had crushes on me was in elementary school, before I got taller than most of them." Naomi shook her head. "And I guess that one guy in high school, but he was weird."</p><p>"Well, then you've definitely forgotten what it looks like, if you ever knew." Allison raised her hands as Naomi began to protest. "Sorry, sorry. I won't tease you about that boy's crush on you."</p><p>Naomi tried to smile as she excused herself to her bedroom. She was eager to run far away from this conversation.</p><p>It wasn't hard to tell that Paul cared about her, but the phrasing of it as a crush was mildly uncomfortable. The word reminded her of schoolboys and all those novels of young love. It made her want to gag.</p><p>It also made Naomi's mind wander to places she hadn't dared to go before. What <em>did</em> Paul feel on his end of the imprint? She didn't want to dare to imagine he'd fallen in love with her, but she knew the possibility was there. Paul didn't seem like the kind of guy to crush on someone — that kind of thing usually meant nervousness and some degree of insecurity. He was all smooth moves and made himself at home everywhere he went with her. Belatedly, she realized he was probably at least somewhat attracted to her, but she didn't want to follow wherever that train of thoughts would lead.</p><p>Naomi sat down at her desk, trying to distract herself with her sketchbook. Unfortunately, it was the one she'd used to practice drawings of wolves for Jessy's game. She shut it and looked for the other sketchbook on her nightstand. When she picked it up, she uncovered a necklace that had been lying beneath it. The silhouette of a wolf was carved into a smooth, round pendant of wood, hanging on a leather cord. The gift Paul had made for her birthday. She couldn't escape him, even in her own room.</p><p>Despite herself, she pulled it over her head and pivoted back to her desk with the new sketchbook. Perhaps, Naomi thought, she should just lean in and doodle some wolves. A wolf pack, even. Maybe it would help.</p><p>There were a few pieces of evidence that reminded her she was still a wolf, even if she couldn't phase on command yet. Chief among these reasons was that her hearing was incredibly sensitive. Naomi didn't need to be in the kitchen with Allison to feel like she was right next to her. As soon as she began to draw and her mind went quiet, Naomi could hear Allison making a call from the kitchen. She couldn't hear the responses on the phone, but they weren't terribly difficult to piece together.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Billy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, everything is fine. I was hoping you could tell me a little more about what internships the council is starting?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, that's right. Naomi mentioned that she was going to be doing some intern work for the council. Can you tell me more about that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I would like you to keep me updated."</em>
</p><p>Naomi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. <em>Yeah, it definitely gets easier, Sam.</em></p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>